The Silver Wolf
by RegalGold
Summary: KagxKou. Trying to survive in a time of superstition while bein a werewolf is a hazard. Then having an uncle who uses you to gain something is even more of a hazard. Life is rather complicated for our Kagome this time around.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: before I begin I want to tell you guy's in what time this story play's and where. The story play's in the time of Karel the great and is situated in Rome. Just so we won't have any mistakes about this. Enjoy the story.

This story was edited by **IchikoKitsuneKoumori** who has kindly offered to beta this story. The other chapters will follow with time. Thank you all for being patience with my bad writing habits. And thank the beta for this clean version.

Disclaimer: well this story is based on the silver wolf by Alice Borchardt so I don't own it neither do I own Inuyasha characters

Ps: this is going to be a Kagome/Kouga story no tricks like my other story Desires wish. I swear on Inuyasha's head.

/scene change

: time change

'' thoughts

"" speaking

THE SILVER WOLF

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 1

Slowly the sun disappeared behind the horizon on it way down its light flooded buildings in red. As the glowing orb disappeared, somewhere in one of the building a girl sat watching the progress.

'Almost night' the girl thought. Just as a breeze of cold fall wind passed through the bars at her window. It caressed her skin which caused her to shiver. Once again her eye fell on those bars – thick bars- they were deeply imbedded into the stone wall going horizontal and vertical.

She knew she could close the shatters if she wanted to. She could slip her hand through the bars grab the shatter and close it, but the sight at freedom how limited it may be was too precious to give up. So she let the window open and the cold in.

'Not yet' she whispered in herself. 'Soon, not yet.' The air caused her gooseflesh but it smelled nice. Actually it smelled more than nice the air talked to her. With every breeze with every change of direction it invoked images in the very depths of her conscious.

Somewhere bushes of thyme blossomed. The fragile blue flowers spreading there scent on the wind. The aroma mingled with the more heavy scents of marble and granite, and was only one of the threads of a tapestry of scents coming from flowers and plants in which the buildings and temples were covert.

When Kagome came to this proud city that once was the settlement of great rulers, the empire of Rome, she didn't know what to expect, but not this. The city was in ruins where once, were fountains and cleanness now boulders and dirt triumphed.

The inhabitants lived like quarrelsome rats defiling there own living space. And these people were dissidences from the conquerors, how sad. They fought over the last bits of riches left not caring what happened to there surroundings.

From the once riche Rome was nothing left and now what little was left was used to pay of and bribe papal officials to gain favors to the one true power Rome had left the pope. It was also the reason Kagome had come to Rome in the first place.

Her mother who wanted to safe the soul of her daughter – in her own way at least- had gone to many churches and priests to ask for enlightenment of her daughter's soul. To get this she pawned what little they had left, some gold and jewels, but then she had gained excess to the pope and Kagome and her mother had gone.

Kagome had been terrified to face the man all the while she sweated like a pig while her mother prayed for forgiveness of Kagome's soul. Then they were brought before the pope and Kagome's fear had fled.

The man who sat on the throne was old and closer to death than anything else. As Kagome had bend to kiss the popes silk slipper and then the ring on his hand the smell of decay had been strong. 'That smell is so strong, he won't be on earth for much longer and then he will be able to speak for her mother.'

For all these blessing Giselda had spend all that had been left of there wealth. She and Kagome had traveled far and wide to obtain one blessing after another. And many times Giselda had been disappointed that after getting the blessing her daughter still turned into this sinful creature.

Now Kagome felt the fragile hand of the near blind pope on her head as he spook words of Latin, blessing her and Kagome knew it wouldn't help. And that would break her mothers heart because after the pope who would they turn to. So Kagome lied telling her mother they had succeeded at last.

It was a few days after that, Kagome went to wake her mother and found that Giselda would never wake in this world again. She went to the task of readying her mother's body for burial. Washing her body and clothing her in the best that was left. It was a grey and sad day that Giselda was lifted into her final resting place.

Then Kagome was forced to life with her uncle and his son. Uncle Naraku had plans for her for even without money Kagome had some value, her blood. Her blood line brought her to be a direct relative of the great king Karel.

The sun had finally shed her last lights for today Kagome moved from the window to sit on her bed wrapping a wool blanket around her for protection. Sitting on the bed Kagome waited for the light of the moon to appear through the barriers.

On its path the white yellow orb would pass her window and sure enough a Poole of silver light formed on the stone ground. Throwing the blanket back on her bed Kagome rose pulling of her dress in the process.

It took her only two steps to reach the Poole. From the other side of the door she heard Onigumo return whining about some problem. "This morning there was blood in my piss again." Onigumo complained to his father. "Are all whores of this city sick?

Naraku laughed bringing shiver down Kagome's spine, it was an ugly sound and always caused her discomfort. "Only the whores you pick. I told you so, just pay a little more and look at what you're buying." Another laugh. "Make sure you get a young and clean female or at least make sure that the blood and burning feeling are worth it."

Ignoring his father Onigumo changed the subject. "Christ its cold in here has she left the window open again? Onigumo asked angrily. One moment later Kagome heard him yelling for another firepot for the room.

"It's no use boy the landlord won't give us what we want, and with that window open one more firepot won't make any use." Naraku told his son calmly.

"How can you stand her father?" Onigumo growled. "She gives me the jeepers." Naraku threw out another menacing laugh. "Don't worry that door is three inches thick she can't get through."

Then their voices soften so Kagome couldn't hear anymore but she knew what they were talking about, it was like a ritual. Naraku would talk about Giselda's first husband Kagome's father and how he had been a seed of the devil too. Kagome had inherited her ability from her father.

Then Naraku would brag about how Giselda had seen the light after her father had passed on and married a wealthy man and brought them all riches, but that was a long time ago. So now he had written a letter to the emperor to notify him of Kagome's existence, and like a fat spider he was he waited for her to be betrothed to a rich man so Naraku would be able to spend someone else's money again.

The two made her sick but she had nowhere else to go. And even then there was her little problem of being able to change into a wolf, now in a way she was protected. if the outside world would ever find out she would be burned to death.

Kagome took her final step and moonlight washed over her body. The human girl Kagome was replaced with a giant silver wolf. The she-wolf pranced to the window and placed her front paws on the ledge.

Her ears twitched picking up sounds no human would be able to hear. Far away a bird sang a love song to its chosen mate and closer by she heard the wriggling of ground creatures. Her nose told her that a male fox had marked some trees nearby. A gush of wind brought the smell of rain and whet ground to her.

Compared to a normal wolf Kagome was big and her fur had the color of polished silver. The wolf was a logical creature not caring about Kagome's human problems for she didn't understood them. For the wolf everything was simple when she was hungry she ate, when she needed rest she would find a place to sleep.

Kagome would never have let go of her other side no matter how much pain it brought her mother. For the wolf was a part of Kagome, they were one. One and the same. Jumping back to the ground the silver wolf went to the bed smelling food coming from underneath it.

With her paw she clawed a bowl from underneath the bed. With her nose she lifted the lid from the bowl revealing the contents, a thick soup of flesh and bread. Gorging Kagome finished with the meal soon, liking the bowl with her tongue to get the last pieces.

Content and with her belly full Kagome leaped on the bed and settle down, turning and wriggling until she was comfortable. Now as the wolf Kagome didn't notice the cold. The thick pelt of the wolf protected her better then any blanket ever could, with a sigh Kagome was settled down for the night.

She closed her eyes and let the wolf take her into memories of the past. As dreams claimed her she heard a yell from Naraku and a shriek of Onigumo, but she was to far gone to be able to pay attention to it. The next moment she was standing in a grassy area.

/In her wolf form Kagome looked around with a thrill of excitement she tasted freedom even if it was through a memory. She felt something brushing against her then again and again. She was surrounded by other wolfs. 'my pack' Kagome thought and she went to follow them.

Together they hunted and played. It was a sweet memory, stating her happiness Kagome let out a howl that was soon followed by another wolf and then another and another until every wolf in hearing distance had answered her call.

/Outside Kagome's room Onigumo shuddered when he heard the howl. "One of these day's I will shut her up." The next moment he found himself lying on the ground.

"Have you not been listening to a word I said." Naraku bellowed. "There has been found a man for her, and I already asked around about him. He is wealthy and he owns a pass in the mountains Karel wants to be in control of. That bastard gets wealthy by just sitting on his ass and asking money from those who wish to pass through, since his is the only safe way through. If I plan this carefully we can obtain everything of his worth. So you will not touch you're niece and if I find out you so much as drooled on her I'll castrate you myself."

On the ground Onigumo nodded his head not even thinking of disobeying his father. When he felt that Naraku's temper had cooled down somewhat he rose from the floor and made a quick escape to his bed.

Naraku didn't care he was busy planning his web. He would need Kagome's help in stripping this mountain man. And for him to obtain her help he needed to make sure she would be obedient. It looked like he would finally be finding out how much his niece could take. And when he had broken her spirit she would do as he told her like a obedient puppet.

In her room Kagome resurfaced from her dream/memory. Feeling restless she left the bed and started walking up and down the length of the room. Inside her head Kagome and the wolf faced each other.

The wolf wanted her freedom back, to run around like she was build to do, but Kagome wouldn't let her by the end of the night she was once again only human. They would never survive in the outside world.

The wolf scoffed at her but stopped arguing all the same. Instead she went to her counter part and lied down to comfort her. As human Kagome was still not much more than a girl but as wolf she was a full grown member, a woman. She didn't know exactly why they were sad but she would provide comfort with her memories and strength.

/Kouga worried. He always worried about one thing or another for instance he would worry about if there was enough food for the pack, or if there was enough wood chopped for the winter. And thinking on the winter was there enough hay for the winter or did he have to buy some more.

But today Kouga was wondering about something else. He wondered what the ones who lived here before him had worried about. Surely nothing as simple as hay, no that man had probably been a well respected Roman and had worried about Roman politics.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Miroku drag himself outside to the bench standing against a plastered wall. His black hair was sticking out in strange angels and one side of his face was red from lying on something for a long time.

Kouga's Sapphire orbs returned to look over his valley. The grass was already turning yellow and would soon be ready to pluck. "Let me guess you're worrying about if the hay has ripened enough."

Kouga looked up from his valley and turned to Miroku. "No actually I was wondering what the ones who lived here before us would have worried about, probably politics." Miroku rolled his violet eyes at that answer. It was god awfully early and here Kouga was worrying about some long dead Roman, what a waste of time.

"So you're telling me that you're worrying about what some dead Roman worried about?"

"Pretty much."

"Well that's nice to know, every one their own hobby is what I always say." Miroku gave another jaw breaking yawn and kept watching lazily at Kouga's monotone walking up and down the porch. The wolf was obviously thinking about something.

After a while Miroku began to slowly drift back to sleep, but before he could totally give in Kouga startled him awake. "I have another thing to worry about old friend." 'Now' Miroku thought 'how come this doesn't surprise me in the least' but he kept his mouth and popped one eye open to show he was listening.

"I got this letter yesterday." He fished a paper out of his belt and handed it to Miroku, who had now opened his second eye and took the letter from Kouga. Reading the contents he found why his friend had suddenly wondered about politics.

"This letter informs you that Karel has found you a bride, and one of his own bloodline too at that. I say we lock the gates sharpen our swords and hope he forgets about us."

Kouga's lip curled at the nooks the idea was tempting. "I can't risk that if Karel truly wants this he will send an army and burry us out, and then all that I have worked on for so long for the pack, will be destroyed."

Miroku quirked his brows in thought as he looked at the letter again. "Well no matter what there is something missing in this letter."

Stopping his pacing, Kouga walked to Miroku and took the letter. Reading it again for the umpteenth time. "Well I don't see what you're talking about all the facts are here, her birthday, her linage. Everything important that could be considered important."

"Yes it states all the important facts except one, what's wrong with her. They wouldn't be offering her to you if there was nothing wrong with her. They would use her to catch bigger fish than you otherwise."

Looking down on his letter again Kouga read it again this time looking at it from Miroku's point of view. "What do you think could be wrong with her... he found that Miroku had disappeared. There was a lingering smell of fresh baked bread in the air.

Next moment a loud yelp could be heard coming from the kitchen where Sango was baking her bread. She baked different bread for each day of the year. It was one of Miroku's greatest weaknesses, the bread and Sango.

A Miroku on a horse with a sword or a staff in his hand was every thief's nightmare, but he always lost to Sango. At another shriek Kouga decided to forget about his newly acquired bride and go help his captain, Sango wouldn't hesitate twice about throwing the pervert in the oven.

/Kagome awoke naked in her bed sometime during the night she had gone back to bed. Rising from underneath her blanket she made a quick leap to her chest containing her clothing. Throwing the lip open she retrieved fresh clothing.

It was once a beautiful sky blue dress, but now the color had faded to a muddy grey, but Kagome didn't care it was clean and it covert her body enough. She had found that in the last year most of her dresses had become to tight and short.

For a female she was long but with some thinking and some fantasy she had managed to create three dresses that would do. Not to mention that the old woman who did the cleaning had helped her by giving her treads and needles.

Running one hand through her hair Kagome was ready. Going to the door she found that it was already open. She preceded going into the living area where Naraku and Onigumo could be found sitting at the table eating breakfast.

Without making a sound she walked to an empty chair and took place. A quick look told her breakfast existed out old bread, old cheese and cheap sour wine. Her sensitive nose also told her that most of it was rotten.

Ignoring her senses Kagome ripped a piece of the bread and cheese, wrapped the bread around the cheese and started eating. She was hungry and nipped at her own fingers a few times, whining whenever she did. Not only were her teeth sharper than most humans she also had a nice set of fangs to go with them.

Reaching out for seconds Kagome felt a lacing pain at the back of her hand where Naraku hit her with his knife. Pulling her hand back she rested both in her lap never taking her eyes from his.

Naraku was a person who enjoyed hurting others, and if you gave in it would only encourage him. Naraku was the first to turn his eyes away. Just the way she looked reminded him of that bloody animal she could change into.

A quick examination of her hand told Kagome it wasn't anything serious. The bruise would disappear quickly enough, thanks to the wolf she always healed fast. Her hands were another thing that would be frowned upon if people looked at them closely.

They were delicate hands with long thin fingers that narrowed at the tips. Because of that nobody really noticed that her nails were thicker than normally and turned into tips at the end like a cat, and just as sharp.

At the other end of the table Onigumo was stuffing his mouth full, trying to eat as much as he could in a short period of time. His father watched him with narrowed eyes, just as Onigumo was chewing on an extra large piece of bread Naraku brought his leg up and planted his feet firmly in his son's nuts.

Onigumo's eyes popped and his face turned ash white. Without making a sound he fell of his chair onto the floor where he threw up the entire content of his stomach. With a gleam of pleasure in his eyes Naraku watched his son wheeze painfully while looking rather like a fish on dry ground.

If it had been anyone else Kagome would have been sorry for him but Onigumo was not one she pitied. And by now she was used to Naraku's harshness. That man lived on finding ways to make other lives miserable.

"I don't now how I got to be stuck with you like a son, but I take it you take after your mother. She always was a useless whining piece of woman." Naraku stood up and hunched over his son retrieving something from his pouch. "Go buy your niece a maid when her attended arrives she will need one to make a good impression."

He threw some silver at Onigumo's feet and left. On his way out he passed the old cleaning woman. Bestowing her with a sneer he kicked at the bucket she had just placed before her. The contents went flying, soaking the floor and the bottom of her dress.

The old bird began spouting insults at Naraku in a dialect Kagome had never heard before, but she could tell from the reaction on Naraku's face he had. Narrowing his eyes he made an attempt to hit her but was stopped by the sight of a rusty old knife that gleamed nastily.

Rattling on in her dialect Kagome imagined her to tell Naraku what she would do with her knife. Apparently it was enough to make Naraku rethink and chose on leaving instead of attacking.

The old woman went back down to get a new bucket of water and came back still spouting insults, but this time at Onigumo who had made quite a mess. Apparently Onigumo felt he could better leave because he picked himself up from the ground and leaped for the door almost running into the wall which caused the old woman to laugh.

Just watching for a few moments Kagome was marveled at how efficiently and quick the old woman managed to clean the floor. "I'm sorry about those to and for the mess." She waved a hand at the floor where Onigumo had thrown up.

The old woman shook her head revealing cauliflower like ears hidden under her filthy hair. "No need." She smiled brightly at Kagome and continued her attempt at cleaning the place up.

Kagome watched her for a few moments more before turning her look to the table. In indecision she looked at the whine, she was thirsty but not thirsty enough to drink that horrible stuff.

The old woman had watched her. "You thirsty aren't you girl I will get you water yes? Normally I would say that horse piss is better but rain has come and cleaned the barrels out. Water is good now." She scurried out the room and came back carrying a bowl filled with fresh water in one hand and in her other hand she held a sausage, Kagome smelled sheep, pig and other types of flesh but the smell of garlic was strongest, it smelled good.

Taking the food and water from the woman Kagome fed and drank her eyes on the old woman who was still scrubbing the floor. When she lowered the bowl to her lips to drink she could feel her wolf side coming up for a moment. Her eyes turned to the water and in it she saw the silver form of herself drinking water from a lake. On the background Kagome saw huge pine trees and she even thought she saw an owl flying through the forest. Then the image was gone and Kagome drank. The water was delicious.

Now that her hunger was gone Kagome stood up and began to help the old woman bring order to the house.

: That night Kagome was locked into her room again. Standing by the window she began her waiting session, again watching the sun complete her path for the day and for the moon to begin hers. While she looked outside she heard a memory of Naraku's voice play through her head. 'Damned that's what you are' but Kagome couldn't believe she was damned she had searched the memories of the wolf and in them she had only found goodness. 'I'm a creature of fable and moonlight, I'm not damned' she thought stubbornly.

Sounds from the living area brought her back to the present a shrill female laughter told her that Onigumo had succeeded in finding her a maid and she wondered what the girl would be like.

Then there was a roar from Naraku who had come back earlier with a companion if it were a girl or a boy she didn't know. "Grab him Onigumo that little sodomy has taken my money." Another crash told Kagome that Onigumo had made a lunch for the boy. More curses from Naraku told her the boy had gotten away.

Somewhere in the middle of the turmoil Naraku had discovered Kagome's maid to be. "What's this you bring home Onigumo." His voice was sharp etched, which was always a warning that Naraku was close to using violence.

"That is the maid you told me to get." Onigumo answered his voice laced with uncertainty.

"By god where did you dig her up I swear compared to her I have seen goats that looked fabulous." In the back the girl started wailing it was soon silence do as Kagome heard a loud pang Naraku had probably shut her up the only way he new, hitting.

"I found her in a tavern." Kagome shook her head at Onigumo's thickheadedness, really no brain at all. There were more sounds of beatings and the girl started her loud crying again. But all went silent when a loud banging from the apartment underneath them began. The landlord was giving protest, after that silence filled the building.

The sun had completed its course and now the moon her taken its place. Discarding her clothing Kagome stepped in the silver pool that the moonlight formed on the ground within a heartbeat she went from woman to wolf. The silver animal lifted its great head and sniffed the air, it was going to be another night spent dreaming of freedom.

: A/n: well that was the first chapter but don't click away I have a little extra for you. Hope you like it.

Rrrringggggggg- prrr- click. Welcome to the mental hotline this is a voice record. Please listen to the following descriptions and press the button number you belong to, you will be put through to a waiting counselor.

If you're called Inuyasha, you have a denial problem. You like to press button one but force yourself to press button two, we advise you to press button one anyway.

If you're called Naraku you have a multiple personality disorder we kindly advise you to press button two, three and four.

Now if you go by the name of Sesshômaru you suffer delusions of grandeur you want to claim all the buttons, however we warn you against pressing button number five its power is greater than yours.

If your name is Jaken and you like to grovel at Sesshômaru's feet and follow wherever he might lead we still kindly advise against pressing Sesshômaru's button. You can however use the button right next to Sesshômaru's number six.

If you go by the name of Miroku you're a big hentai and have dialed the wrong number. We kindly advise you to dial 600 instead of 900 the next time.

We thank you for using our hotline we bid you a good day and please press button number seven to receive a sugarless lollipop for making it this far.

A/n: one more thing. REVIEW!


	2. chapter 2

A/n: thanks for the great reviews, you guy's really want me write the chapters so much faster. And since I'm writing more stories at the same time I can honestly say that the one with more reviews get posted so much quicker. Hint hint.

Disclaimer: the story is based on the book the silver wolf from Alice Borchardt so I don't own it, neither do I own Inuyasha characters. Even if after seeing this really gorgeous picture of a half naked Sess I really, really would like him to be real and preferable in my bed, all mine.

* * *

This story was edited by **IchikoKitsuneKoumori** who has kindly offered to beta this story. The other chapters will follow with time. Thank you all for being patience with my bad writing habits. And thank the beta for this clean version.

* * *

scene change

: time change

'' thoughts

"" speech

THE SILVER WOLF

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 2

Kagome walked on one of the many dirt roads that twisted through Rome's back streets. Once these same roads had been paved with cobble stones, now all that was left were your random stuck in the mutt stone, a silent memory of the former glory.

She wasn't alone Silve her new maid was walking a few feet behind her. This morning when Kagome first looked at her she thought that Naraku had spoken the truth. Most goats looked indeed charming next to Silve. And it wouldn't be so bad if she was ugly and had some charm in character. But Silve was what she looked.

: Kagome woke curled up underneath her ragged blanket, as always she was naked since in her wolf form she didn't require a nightgown. Making hast in grabbing her discarded clothing she jumped back on the bed to prevent getting cold feet. For just a tiny second she felt her other part steer behind her eyes, but then it was gone.

Donning the same tunic she had wore yesterday Kagome eagerly put on her slipper and hurried to the door, her stomach was rumbling loudly stating its wants. As usual the door had been unlocked. The moment her fingers touched the cool wooden surface she remembered that last night she had been clawing at it. And indeed when she looked a little lower deep carvings could be found, her wolf side was getting annoyed with being locked up. She was after all a wild animal.

Pushing the door open she walked into the room. Naraku and Onigumo were already at the table, as was the girl Onigumo had brought home last night. She was sitting in Kagome's usual place, silently Kagome got closer wanting to have a look without being watched.

The girl had dirty blond hair that was messily put up in a bun on the back of her head. Her skin was that of milk gone bad she smelled like that too. Kagome and the wolf took offence. Coming to the one chair left vacant Kagome sat down and was now able to see the girls face.

Kagome swallowed hard, the girl had her front tooth sticking out so far they almost were horizontal. Her eyes were placed very close to each other an looked like pigs eyes and had the color of dull brown. The left side of her face had an ugly purple drooping spot, and her ears resembled spread bird wings and last but not least she had a uni-brow.

Opposite her on the square table Onigumo had looked up to see Kagome had joined them, but this morning he didn't do a thing but quickly turned his eyes downward looking at the table with fascination.

Not particular caring Kagome reached out for the bread to tear of her piece. She was stopped halfway by Naraku's knife this time he used the blunt side of the knife leaving a bright red and bruised imprint on Kagome's hand and at some places the skin broke and blood trickled from it.

Too amazed Kagome pulled her hand back swiftly holding the abused appendix against her stomach, cupped in her other hand. Her dark eyes shot at Naraku who was giving her a wide grin showing his white teeth – quite a amazement considering how he lived- the sight was chilling normally he would at least allow her to take one helping. Next to her the new girl was snorting with laughter sprouting bread everywhere. It caused Kagome to have a tense feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Naraku eyed Giselda's daughter while she looked him in the eyes, her chin up a little so she was looking at him like he was her lesser. In a sudden burst of anger he lashed out with the knife again bringing he flat side against her cheek leaving a nice fiery red imprint, the sight gave him satisfaction until he looked in her eyes, and for just a moment he could see the wolf behind them looking at him not a human girl. He sobered immediately.

Kagome eyes had always been strange animal like. Under normal circumstances they were dark almost to the point of looking black, but when the light hit them in certain ways they glowed with a blue fire a pure dark blue the likes no one would have seen before. And then Naraku mussed 'there are other things as well, like her hair' . A black mass that fell in waves to her waist. He had never seen it get tangled, there even was one time he saw it being lifted up and tossed around only to fall back and looking like it had never been touched, not a single hair out of place. And when the light hit it just right it shined like polished silver. Those were the only two real features that would interest a man for the rest she was just plain, no nice shapes at all. Yes Naraku liked shapely woman, woman you could grab.

"A man has been found for you." Naraku spoke like he was talking about the weather, but his brown/reddish eyes never wavered or blinked while he watched Kagome intently. His mouth curled in satisfaction when he saw the panic in her eyes. "You of course will be obedient and not shame your uncle, see." He waved a hand in the direction of the blond Girl who was now casting heated glares with Onigumo. "I even got you a maid. You'll be a nice obedient girl won't you Kagome."

Kagome choose not to answer that and she knew Naraku didn't expect her to. "Onigumo, you'll see to the old bird. I want this place clean when I get back. And you." He pointed at Kagome bringing his finger to the tip of her nose. "You will not go anywhere without your maid Silve. Is that understood." The last three words were spoken with great accuracy and Kagome nodded. She would even agree to be tied to Onigumo to get out of the house to be able to breath freedom again. Naraku rose from his seat and left to god now's where, giving his son no change to protest about his assignment.

: So now her she was walking around with her 'maid' walking but a few feet behind her trying to ignore the constant stream of complaints. Kagome rolled her eyes when behind her Silve began to complain for the third time how her delicate feet weren't mend to walk this much. Kagome let out a snort when she heard Silve mumble about telling this abuse to Onigumo. 'yeah like he has any influence and girl you don't have delicate feet. Your just not used to walking because normally you're lying on your back trying to earn your money for meals and drink in the backroom of a tavern.' Kagome though nastily before looking at a ruin that was attracting her attention.

She felt a true holiness coming from inside the building. Her curiosity perked she left the road and entered the building. Going to the inner room of the house she looked around carefully but no one lived her anymore and Kagome focused her full attention on the room she felt the vibes coming from. Behind Kagome, Silve had shut up for the moment and was also looking around only in her case it was for things she could steel and sell.

Coming into the room Kagome noticed at once, that this room used to serve as the altar room for the family that had once lived her. In the back stood a stone altar that probably in better days had been covert with the best silks and gold. On the walls Kagome noticed the vague residue's of paint. On the right side was a pond with a bench standing before it, so one would be able to sit in this holly room and enjoy looking at the pond while pondering religious thoughts or other more human problems.

Gracefully walking to the bench Kagome sat down she felt Silve do the same, and for once the girl was keeping silent a look of almost seriousness on her face. She probably felt the vibes too but wouldn't know it.

Sitting on the bench now Kagome noticed that on the opposite of the pond was another bench. This one had a woman and a little boy sitting on it, and like Kagome they seemed to be enjoying the spiritual energy of the room.

There was a whole somewhere in the roof for the woman and her child were sitting in a ray of sunlight. The woman had the boy in her lap, she had a queenly air about her. She was obviously of high breeding, but she had nothing of the haughtiness that went with her kind. Instead she looked kind and caring. The boy was playing with a piece of his mothers clothing and the sunlight played on his chestnut colored hair, conjuring tiny red flames in it. The woman had the same color of hair but hers was pulled up in a elegant bun and only by each side of her ears was one lock left dangling framing her face. The color of her hair was complimenting the color of her skin and her eyes were a deep sea green.

Then the woman lifted her eyes from the pond and looked Kagome directly in the eye. A bit shocked Kagome kept looking back. The woman gave her a big warm smile, a happy smile and then she and the child became transparent until they were no more.

Kagome did a sharp intake of breath. 'Spirits, the woman and child had been spirits.' It wasn't that Kagome wasn't used to seeing them, and really most of the times she saw them when she came near a church. But those creatures were nothing compared to what she had just witnessed. Those were sad, angry desperate spirits, some of them even evil. They were surrounded by the smell of death and decay, and they usually looked like corpses. But this woman and child had looked so real and so angelic, and they were truly at peace. Happy with each others company. And none of the usual warning had surrounded them, no bad smell or bad looks. Kagome wondered what had caused them to turn into spirits instead of them moving on.

Next to her Silve started fidgeting she probably felt they had been here to long. But before Kagome could suggest for them to move a creature coming out of the pond caught her attention. It was a snake, and with a keen eye Kagome complimented it on its well chosen colors that would make it hard to spot when hiding in the dirt. The perfect disguise.

The snake slithered toward the bench and stopped near Kagome's right feet. Silve who had just noticed the snake sat petrified Kagome could smell the fear coming of her in heavy waves, but she state still merely watching the snake. The animal's tongue tasted the environment around it, and crept closer to Kagome tasting the smell of her dress. Without thinking Kagome lowered her hand towards the snakes head. The snake rose up and his tongue shot to Kagome's hand tasting her body scent. All of the sudden it made a weird kind of bow then did a U-turn and slithered back to the pond and disappeared.

Silve's mouth had fallen open at seeing this strange exchange. "Damn did you see that? It was like seeing a subject bow down to its ruler, damn." Kagome's head snapped towards Silve and she gave the girl a hard stare. "Don't be silly it only wanted to know who was trespassing, when it saw I was no threat it left. Let's go now for I'm growing hungry. We will search for a merchant." Kagome stood and went for the exit, leaving a befuddled Silve behind. The blond did for once as she was told for she could have sworn that those eyes that were turned upon her belonged to a predator.

Outside the girl moved to the more inhabitant area's, where street merchant could be heard yelling to bring there goods to the attention to those around them. While Kagome was counting out some copper coins for bread, Silve disappeared in a tavern only to come out a few minutes later carrying a flask under her arm.

Kagome didn't question her how she paid for the wine, she already knew. Instead she focused on getting to a more peaceful part where they would be able to consume the goods. After some walking they reached a tombstone that would serve as a bench and sat down. The view was great.

Kagome had taken them out of Rome, and had chosen a place that was slightly higher so that they were looking down upon the old city. From this distance you were able to see some of its old glory. Kagome tore the bread in half and gave one part to Silve, who had already started downing the wine.

Slowly chewing on the bread Kagome looked around. They were sitting beside a road that from the marks Kagome could tell was a sheep trail. If she looked to her left she saw Rome, and when she looked right freedom begged her. Kagome was unable to ponder more when next to her Silve started to scratch herself with devotion.

Sitting back Kagome watched her for a few moments. "What is it? Don't tell me that you're suffering vermin too." Kagome's voice sounded sarcastic while kept her eyes on the scratching Silve.

"No." Silve said her voice thick from too much alcohol. "It's from the poppy in the wine. Sometimes its causes terrible itching, but I say it's worth it. Gives me this nice feeling in my head and... Silve took another swing from the bottle then trusted it out to Kagome. "Want some, this is good stuff and deserved for letting that boss take his horse dick to my behind."

Kagome would have gladly done without that bit of information. "No thank you, I like to live somewhat longer." Silve shrugged her shoulders and brought the bottle back to her mouth pouring half of it down her gown.

Swinging the bottle up Silve pointed to the darkening sky. "Shoot it's going to rain. You know what I feel like. To go to a tavern and sell my goods." She swung both her arms open wide. "Come man a nice shack for but five copper coins." She laughed in a weird way. "At least it'll be warm and the bartender will give me wine. Plus there will be no Onigumo. That good looking gets his equipment up in a drunken state but it won't come down." She took another deep drink from her bottle and sunk back in thought, mumbling about it was a good idea but that at the one tavern she owned money and at an other a woman had threatened her if she would show her face again.

'Poppy' Kagome thought. 'That stupid slut, didn't she know that itching was the first sign of danger. Then the madness would come, it would usually end with the person taking his or her own life. Throwing a last look of disgust Silve's way Kagome noticed them. Wasp had started crawling over Silve's left side, there antlers twisting and turning while they walked over the drunken and drugged girls body.

Her eyes wide Kagome looked back and saw a whole colony of wasp coming their, way not waiting it out Kagome jumped up dragging Silve up with her. "Move Silve, get running there are wasps coming our way." Kagome's voice held a note of panic in it, but Silve didn't seem to hear her as she discovered the insects sitting on her body.

Letting out an ear splitting scream Silve started turning and twisting using her hands to shove the wasp of her body. In her frantic moving she had sent the bottle of wine flying. It missed Kagome buy mere millimeters.

Kagome herself was busy watching the cloud of wasp coming nearer. She did not wait, but took a run for it. Behind her Silve did the same, but by now the blond was in a right state panic and she passed Kagome pushing her of the road. Caught of guard Kagome swayed a moment trying to re-catch her balance, but it was no use the cloud had reached her.

It enveloped her and Kagome immediately felt the evil presence. It was a spirit, but this one was vile and bad. She heard a male voice in her head. "Help me I deserve help, it wasn't my fault." Kagome could barely contain her panic. The wasp were stinging her everywhere, in her arms her legs and face, even in her eyes. But another part of her was taking back in the memory of the man. She saw the same woman and child she had seen back in the altar room, but this time she knew it was a memory of them in while they had been living. She saw a man, a husband a father. How he had no money to buy his family food and how he took an axe to them and killed them. "Help me I did what was needed, I stopped the suffering." The voice wailed in her head. Kagome had enough. The pain to her body was becoming unbearable. "Leave you worthless piece of shit. You killed two perfectly happy people only because you lost your money with bets. Leave me, be gone." With the last words she spat out the wolf emerged. For a moment she had the feeling she was inside a fire then all became black.

:Slowly Kagome regained her conscious. The first things she noticed were that she was lying on the ground. The smell of earth and grass was overwhelming, and for a moment she had no idea how she got in this state. Then the memories returned and Kagome shot up, her hands going over her face feeling for wasp stings but finding none.

Now a bit suspicious Kagome got up. Had everything been a dream? she though that she remember changing into her wolf form to escape the pain. Feeling uncertain Kagome looked around and saw that she was still near the tomb that she and Silve had used as a bench. But now she saw paw prints on the dirt road she hadn't dreamed it all.

Feeling relieved and scared at the same time Kagome started to go back to Rome. In the time that she had been unconscious the rain Silve had predicted had begun to fall and Kagome's clothing was slowly plastered to her form. In the half hour that it took to get to Rome's outskirts Kagome was almost soaked.

Entering the worst parts of Rome Kagome found herself wondering what had happened to Silve. The last she had seen of the girl was her back vastly disappearing in the direction of Rome. Then she shrugged her shoulders, why worry about Silve. Instead she should be glad to be rid of her. Maybe she would get lucky and Silve would never enter her live again.

Slowly following the streets back to her house, Kagome suddenly found herself unable to walk on as a procession of black clad people moved by, blocking the way to the others side. Following the line Kagome saw six men holding a coffin between them. It was a death procession. Then everything started happening at once.

From somewhere Silve appeared her eyes rolling wildly in their sockets, and she was screaming something that Kagome at first didn't hear. Then realization hit her, Silve was yelling to the people of the deceased that Kagome was here to steal the soul of the dead. The six men with the coffin placed it on the ground and started collecting stones. The rest of the procession took followed their lead, and within minutes Kagome was standing in a rain of stones.

At first she was too shocked to move, but when one of the bigger stones hit her full on her right shoulder Kagome started moving. Dragging her dress up to give her legs more freedom, Kagome took off. Her hair fanning out behind her. Two more stones hit her before she was out of throwing distance, her left knee took a hit and an another stone hit her right underneath her neck. Had it been a bit higher the force would have broken her spine, rendering her helpless.

Kagome never stopped running until she reached the stair leading up to the apartment Naraku, Onigumo and she housed in. Taking the stone worn steps three at a time she was inside in no time at all. The first thing to gather Kagome's attention was the smell of food. Not the crappy kind she was used to, but real flavorful food. The moment her eyes reached the table, at which Naraku and Onigumo were already indulging themselves, Kagome's eyes grew very wide.

Stuffed goose stood in the middle of the table, and surrounding it were at least twelve different side dishes. Those contained saffron colored potatoes to delicate fragrance soup that would seduce anyone into drooling over the floor. Because of the food Kagome didn't notice Naraku getting closer. The first blow sent her flying into the wall.

It was a shock of suddenly finding herself on the ground, the left site of her face completely numb. But before she could register what had happened or even get up Naraku stood before her. Slowly Kagome lifted her head up to look Naraku in the eye. "So you've finally decided to come back, bitch! The last was sad with so much venom in his voice that Kagome winced. Deciding that staying on the floor would render her only more vulnerable Kagome stood up.

Carefully pushing her hair back from her face and brushing sand from her butt, Kagome displayed a cool demeanor to Naraku. "I was delayed and later attack by a group of people leaded on by Silve's remarks." At last Kagome had found her composure back and once again she looked like an ice queen. Not caring about what Naraku did and certainly not being impressed by what he did.

Of course Naraku got annoyed by that and he hit her twice more in the face at full strength. He was disgusted with himself when he noticed that she was bleeding profusely but still stood. A look out the window confirmed his suspicion darkness was approaching, her other side was close enough to set her fast healing ability in working. Next time he would pick a time less closer to the dark.

"Now listen and listen close." Naraku grabbed Kagome by the hem of her dress and dragged to the table, almost pushing her face in the steaming bowl of soup. Suddenly she wasn't that hungry anymore. "As you can see your fiancée is well know for his riches. I want it, and you dear Kagome are going to help me." He pushed Kagome's face even closer to the soup, the point of her nose was already touching and Kagome's eyes started to water not only from the steam but from pain as well.

"You are going to help us kill your new husband. Of course after we get back in his mountain house and only after you find out were he keeps his money, aren't you Kagome." Naraku pulled her back up and looked in the now red face of his niece. He was surprised by her answer and not pleasantly. "I will do no such thing." Kagome said.

She tried to be brave, but when she saw the rage consuming Naraku's face all she could do was being frightened. In a sugary false tone Naraku continued. Pretending he didn't hear what she had said. "Of course we." He pointed at his, son who stopped eating for barley a minute, to send her a stuffed looking smile. Pieces of flesh escape his mouth, making Kagome want to gag. "Are going to help you keep your secret. Who knows what happened if they were to find out you're a werewolf."

Kagome could guess what would happened, and burning was the most mild punishment. She looked in Naraku's gleaming red eyes and knew she was stuck. If she wanted a live she helped them kill this stranger otherwise she would die a horrible death.

Naraku saw the understanding cross her eyes and his wicked smile grew brighter. He lifted her from the ground and flung her towards the door, he was particular pleased when she hit the ground head first. "Now be a good girl and go to your room I don't want to look upon you before daylight. And do something about that blood it looks tasteless."

Kagome could feel the tears creeping up in her eyes, but she pushed them back. 'If I cry now I will lose completely' so Kagome just rose up and brushed the folds of her gown strait and like a true lady she left the room and entered her bedroom. Already she could feel the powers of her wolf side starting to heal the cuts and bruises. At least the physical pain would be gone soon.

Pulling her gown over her head Kagome flung the rain and blood soaked piece into a corner of the room. Opposite the window an unsteady looking nightstand had a ceramic bowl with fresh water standing on it. A present from the old woman.

Using a piece of cloth that the woman had left also Kagome washed herself as good as possible. Now a bit cleaner Kagome noticed the smell of stew coming from underneath her bed, another present from the old woman. Crawling down on her belly Kagome reached under her bed and recovered the bowl. The stew inside was still a bit warm. With her first taste flavors came rushing over her. She could taste the different types of flesh used for the stew, it might be a simple meal compared to what Onigumo and Naraku were eating. But for Kagome it was heaven.

Now that her stomach was filled, and most of the pain was gone Kagome sat down on her bed. She needed to think what she was going to do for much choice wasn't left too her. She didn't need to think on Naraku's plan for long, so that left only one possibility. She needed to escape. This mend she had to trick Naraku into believing that she would do what he wanted first, for he would keep a close eye on her until he was convinced that she would do his bidding.

in the other room Naraku was found passing the room his hands folded on his back, a thoughtful expression on his face. He was brooding on how to go on with his campaign of convincing Kagome. He felt like he had made a good beginning, and finally this would allow him what he had wanted to do for a long time. Make that bitch suffer, and suffer greatly.

: A/n: now don't forget to tell me what you all think.

Answer to reviewers:

Raven Grantham: thank you, reviews like this really get me in a writing mood.

ShadowDncr2: nice name. And I'm glad you like it, thanks for reviewing.

Kogas girl: what can I say but that I'm honored. Thank you so much for the compliment.

Kogichan2000: well I'm glad that I can provide you with a nice story starring your favorite combination.


	3. chapter 3

A/n: back from vacation and ready to roll, hope you enjoy the newest chapter. And I'm wondering what you are going to think about what I did to Kikyo. I think it's hilarious but if others think so. 0-0  
  
Disclaimer: this story is based on the silver wolf from Alice Borchardt so I don't own it and if anybody thinks I own Inu yasha characters I advice a rain check with the real world.  
  
scene change  
  
:::: time change  
  
'' thinking  
  
"" speaking  
  
THE SILVER WOLF  
  
BY PANTHERA1984  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
It had been one week from when Kagome had come home alone. Since then live had become more like a living hell than any thing else. Naraku's way of breaking Kagome to his will was stomping her into a bloody pulp each day and each day grew worse when he noticed the following morning her wound had healed Naraku was trying to find out how far he could go without leaving permanent marking, to Kagome's reasoning he could go pretty far.  
  
Still she kept her spirits high making an act of being humble and scared. Pretending to be a bit more broken each day for if Naraku believed he might slack in guarding her and then hope of escape was there. This morning was a first of Kagome's confirmations he was indeed buying the crap she showed him she was going out with Onigumo to a market to get her hands on some fabric. Naraku had decided she would at least need something that covert her from feet to neck.  
  
So now she was getting away from hell for sometime and she had a hard time not showing it for she knew if Naraku knew he wouldn't let her go and if Onigumo saw he would tell Naraku and her whole plan would blow up in her face. It wasn't the time for running yet but soon it would.  
  
Clothed in another muddy colored dress Kagome vaguely recalled this one once being bright yellow with gold wire on the sleeves. The gold had been taken of by Naraku probably to pay for his drinks or pleasure the color of the dress had been taken away by time, but it was still decent and that was all that mattered.  
  
After tense minutes at the table Kagome could finally leave Onigumo following her trailing behind her a couple of feet. Unlike Naraku Onigumo didn't trust Kagome and nothing in the world would change his opinion. For a girl was inhumanly strong and he often found her gazing at him it was unsettling like she was weighing his soul and found him unworthy. But these last few days did make him feel that he could handle her taking here to a market.  
  
Gradually the street got more packed as more people headed in the same direction. All were housewives looking for some cheep buys at thieves market. Trailing behind a rather large woman who was loudly discussing the value of furniture you could get there with what Kagome presumed was her friend. Listening with half an ear Kagome could feel her wolf side protest to this kind of imprisonment.  
  
Hastening her pas Kagome wormed her way through the crowd and finally made it to thieves market. The place was buzzing with people, people talking to each other loudly, the sellers screaming to praise there goods. Couples stood arguing making use of grand movements with there hands.  
  
Swerving here and there Kagome walked by the different stands listening to sells man telling her that the best and cheapest furniture here. (a table with four different legs who all had different sizes and a chair with three legs were just two things the man was fiercely praising) the next stand handle in brass and copper nick-knacks then by the next stand Kagome stopped.  
  
This part of the market was less crowdie thanks to most houses had been tore down leaving a big open space but still standing in the middle was a fountain. The pedestal in the middle was made up out of two naked females entwined so you didn't know were the one started and the other ended. Both were holding jugs from which clear water poured down. It was one of the last working fountains.  
  
But that was not why Kagome had stopped for in this stand a rack with clothing hanging from it. Not thinking twice Kagome started sifting through the handy downs and stolen goods. Most of these things she wouldn't be able to use but there was still a change she would find something good between the craps. Good meaning she found clothing from which she could use parts to make a new dress.  
  
Moving down the rack Kagome felt the owner of the stand creep up to here. "Hello deary finding anything good?" his voice send icy shivers down Kagome's spine, but she didn't give in. "as far as I can see you only sell ruble I think I'll try elsewhere." Kagome made her voice sound as careless as possible and started moving away from the man.  
  
She didn't get far for the man grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her closer to the stand and his onion smelling breath. "Now, now love you didn't tell us you were looking for something special and for you love I have just the thing." He looked her insultingly up and down before diving underneath the table with spread out goods.  
  
Not really sure what to do Kagome's decision was made for her when the man resurfaced holding a dress of divine quality. "Look at this baby bird are you looking for something like this the color would truly compliment your skin." Trying not to gag over the extensive use of pet names Kagome took the dress from the man and examined it closely.  
  
It was indeed of better quality but the fabric was worn through at some places and the dress would need some work. "It's good but need work." Kagome began the bargaining, but was interrupted with outrage. "Needs work, it's good. Are you blind by change or do you think to cheat me from my food?"  
  
Kagome listening to his ranting half heartily noticing Onigumo walking at the other side of the street standing still by a stand selling slaves. Then she felt her surroundings starting to spin and the market was replaced for a scene on a lone road. Two men were holding a female in a dress Kagome was now holding. Three other men were working on a noose the men the all worked together putting the noose around the females head and lifting her up binding the rope and watching her die a slow death. Justice had prevailed and a murderess had been punished.  
  
Kagome watched how the female hung from the tree while her body slowly decapitated until the joints and mussel brook lose and the pelvis hit the ground. As time passed more body part landed on the ground some unmoved other taken away by wild animals looking for an easy meal. Then the sells man appeared he took the woman down and tore the dress from her. She saw him examine the fabric and pack it away in his car.  
  
Without really noticing what she did Kagome screamed and threw the dress on the ground bringing about another burst of outrage from the little sells man. "You idiot look what you did you threw in the dirt, you just wait you'll pay for the damage mark my words." Kagome heard none of it since she was still recovering from her vision. Heavy panting the first thing she noticed was a small delicate hand coming to rest on her shoulder.  
  
A woman who at first sight looked no older than twenty came up behind her she had the air of someone with great power and knew how to make use of it. Her hair was dyed red with henna but the roots were black as coal. Her eyes were of a grey-bluish color changing with the light. For some reason Kagome liked her instantly.  
  
"Well, well Ferguise still selling clothing over the dead bodies. Shame on you." Her free hand shot forward and she dropped some gold on the ground. "Take this and give it proper burial the woman's last live fluids have soaked this fabric it would be a sine to sell it." With a bit of wonder Kagome watched the ugly toad bow deep a couple of times and pig up the cloths. "As you wish my lady Kikyo."  
  
The little man hastily shoving the piece away and Kagome started paying more attention to the female standing next to her. The now sky bleu eyes were taking in every detail from Kagome's body clothing included. "Well you seem to have lost the way, what's a nice bread girl like you doing in a place like this." Feeling a bit uncomfortable after the once over Kagome needed an attempt or two to get her mouth to work. "Well buying cloths of course."  
  
Kikyo made a dismissive wave with her hand. "A girl like you would have her family taking care of such trivial matters. Don't tell me you're from some pore bloodline for your looks give you away." In the back the sells man had been closely following everything and now barged in with excitement making him look even more like a toad.  
  
"You're right as always lady Kikyo and will you just look at her skin how flawless it looks marble soaked in moonlight, isn't it exquisite. And will you look at the hair soft as a new born kitten. Yes my lady she is a fine piece of work." Feeling like a cow for sale Kagome decided to stop the show.  
  
"Stop it I'm not like one of your pieces for sale or did you think otherwise!" She made a strike for the toad man but missed. In the back Kikyo was watching the scene with amusement her eyes now bleu with silver sparks. "Stop it Ferguise. And you young one are right the moment you stopped by his stand he signaled me that a good looking girl was here for surely you have heard of me before."  
  
At first Kagome had no idea why she would know this woman but then pieces of street gossip resurface in her mind and all clicked together. "You're lady Kikyo owner of the most exclusive brothel of Rome and whore of the pope! A small tune of outrage laced Kagome's voice making Kikyo laugh.  
  
"Quite right young one and if you heard of me you know that my girls are treated well and are richly awarded. What do you say girl let me train you and you'll make a fortune." Keeping her eyes on Kikyo's face to see if she was joking Kagome was almost tempted. Here was a way to freedom but it would only be freedom of Naraku and at least at Naraku's she needed be afraid to be burned for what she is.  
  
"No thank you I'm pledged to someone." Kagome's voice held an actually note of regret in it.  
  
"Well if you ever change your mind let me know. A girl with your looks could live like the gods in Valhalla." She gave Kagome a friendly pat and started turning away but commotion at the side of the street stopped her. "Will you look at that."  
  
Kagome turned in the same direction Kikyo was facing. The slave stand Onigumo had stood by was in an uproar Kagome with her hearing didn't find it particular hard to find out what was happening. It appeared that one of the slaves had bitten a client and then escapes the owner was now looking for the child. Some furious yelling told her Onigumo was the client that had been bitten.  
  
Unable to not smile Kagome hastened into the ruckus and sought out the angry owner who was now yelling at Onigumo saying it was his entire fault. Onigumo of course yelled right back that it was the owners fault he didn't put a good enough lock on his slaves. The pair was interrupted by a guard that knocked Onigumo out.  
  
Wondering were he came from Kagome looked around and her eyes landed on a bright smiling Kikyo who gave her a small not. Not waiting Kagome approached the still steaming owner and handed him some money she had gotten to buy cloths. "I'll pay for the slave."  
  
Looking down on his hand the owner started a new but this time directly facing Kagome. Not feeling in an arguing mood Kagome dropped some more coins in his hand the owner shut up and was all smiles and praise on the kindness of this lady angel. Kagome didn't pay attention to his honey covert words but instead focused her high senses on finding the child.  
  
At first the noise of the street drowned everything else out but after a while Kagome was able to ignore the sounds that didn't matter. Slowly walking away from the slave stand Kagome caught on to an irregular breathing patter coming from the cloth rack where she had her vision of the dress. Smiling widely she walked strait to the cloths and bended down a bit.  
  
"You can come out now; no one will harm you I bought you from the slave holder." Nothing happened. "There really is no need of fear, you're safe now." Then there was the tiniest movement and a face was revealed. Two emerald green eyes looked in hers and lots of bushy red hair surrounded a smudged face. "I won't be punished for biting?  
  
Kagome could tell that the child was making an effort to be brave and failing miserable his voice gave him away and just like with Kikyo she liked him immediately. Giving her biggest smile she held out a hand. "Nope no punishment and to be really honest." Kagome closed in and continued whispering. "It was the biting that made me bought you, I have been longing to do the same to him for a long time." She gave a wink at the end and the red head gave her one of his own bright smiles and climbed out of his hide out.  
  
Hiding her shock at how small he was for now Kagome noticed she was dealing with a boy. 'How can such little children be sold as slaves?' Kagome offered her hand again and the boy took it the moment she stepped away from him she saw him casting a frighten look at the still unconscious Onigumo when he saw he wasn't in real danger he puffed out his chest.  
  
Letting out a giggle Kagome leaded her new servant to the fountain and ripped a piece from her dress. Dipping it in the water she started cleaning up his face and after some tense minutes, like all boys this one didn't particular care about cleaning, Kagome had his normal skin colored uncovered.  
  
Sitting down on the ledge so she didn't have to look down so much Kagome started with some of the questions that had been bugging her. "Well now that I have uncovered a boy under all this ruble you have been carrying around I would like to know your name, I'm Kagome by the way." She gave him another smile to show him she mend him no harm.  
  
"My name is Shippô and thanks for buying me I'll be a good servant; my dad always says one must repay his debts ore he is worth nothing as a man." He puffed his chest out as far as it would go making Kagome laugh at his antics but she sobered down quick enough he had mentioned a father.  
  
"Is you father still alive and how did you got here? Shippô looked a bit uncomfortable at this question. "Well I went to the coast with Mura to play. My dad told me not to go there but its much more fun and then the evil men came and took me away Mura escaped them but the caught me I fell over a rock." Showing great levels of distress now Kagome picked him up and cuddle him in her lap stroking his hair in a soothing way.  
  
"It's okay I'll find a way for you to go back to your daddy." The whiling just increased at that in between it Kagome barely made out words. "Will... dad... be angry, he said not to go and I did." Giving him a little squeeze Kagome set him down before her making sure his eyes were looking in hers directly.  
  
"Now you listen it will all be okay we find you a way home and I promise you that your daddy will be so glad to see you he will never think to punish you for going to the beach." Kagome made sure to speak slow and clear so that each word had time to sink in. it worked for Shippô was already calmed down and giving her a watery smile both were startled at the sound from another voice.  
  
"I think I can help here. From the look of him and what he said I think he is from one of those northern tribes there is a good change that one of the monasteries will be able to help him get home. the nuns know of many northern tribes I'll bed he'll be home in no time at all with there help." Kagome beamed at the words from Kikyo but Shippô seemed less glad and he didn't let them in the dark for long.  
  
"I don't want to go to aunt Sakura she smells funny." It was said in such a sulky voice that the two females could do nothing but laugh. The laughing made the aging lines on Kikyo's face appeared letting you glimpse her true face for just a second and even if she did looked older at that moment Kagome also though she was more beautiful.  
  
After some time they quieted down and the question went on but this time Kikyo was the one asking the question. "you say you have a aunt who is a nun, do you know from which monastery she is it will make it much easier to get you home your aunt would now how to get you home."  
  
Shippô sulked for a few moments more but then seemed to come to a decision. "Well my dad always says what needs to done needs to be done. Although I'm not really sure why he says it but I think it has something to do with the axe and the pigs but dad never let me watch so I'm not certain and... Kikyo interrupted Shippô there was a smile of humor on her lips but she didn't give in.  
  
"Well I think you'll find out one day but for now try remembering the name of where your aunt lives." For moments Shippô screwed his face up thinking on the name and when Kagome had given up an actual name rolled out. "I remember its called the roses monastery, aunt Sakura once brought flowers with her and told us they were called roses like the monastery and never forget it because when I grabbed one they stung me and aunt Sakura found it funny."  
  
Kikyo's face lighted up. "That's great the roses is only a two miles from Rome... Kagome never found out what she had wanted to say after that for Onigumo had woken up and was enraged he charged the three like a rabies dog his eyes only focused on Shippô his attentions quite clear.  
  
Kagome grabbed Shippô by the hand and made a run for it Kikyo was already surrounded by guards but Onigumo didn't went near his thoughts only focused on getting to the red haired child that had bit him in the most painful place known to men.  
  
Kagome run blindly not using her full speed because she was with Shippô who was already panting heavy. Taking as many road changes as possible they just didn't seem to be able to get rid of Onigumo he was at there tracks like a blood hound or more accurate like a wolf. Taking another road Kagome and Shippô suddenly faced a dead end. Now Kagome started to panic.  
  
It was Shippô tucking that made her take control again the boy was pointing at a whole in the ground. "Maybe we can fit trough there." Eyeing the whole with some suspicion Kagome decided to give it a go since her hearing had already told her there were only going to run into Onigumo if they headed the other way.  
  
Both fell to there knees removing as much rubbish as they could revealing an old sewer pipe, this could actually work. Kagome helped Shippô in first pushing him as far as her arms could go then dove in after. It was cramped and for a moment Kagome imagined her to be stuck like this and not being able to get out but then took firm hold of her emotions and started to put her claw nails to use.  
  
Inch by inch she crept forward before her she heard a soft cry from Shippô telling her that he had gotten out. Crawling forward with even more determination Kagome could even see the end of the tunnel coming in view when she felt Onigumo's hand wrap around her ankle.  
  
Letting out a scream Kagome began to claw at the sides of the sewer pipe in a desperate attempt to not get pulled back but it was a lost battle. Inch by inch she was pulled back her hands now open from scratching the stones. The blood seeped over the appendixes making keeping hold of anything impossible. Tears of frustration fell down her cheeks making them smudged.  
  
She saw Shippô cocking his little head back in the pipe. The boy immediately lunged forward grabbing her hands and started to pull her towards safety but buy now Kagome was almost back on the dead end street. Desperate Kagome began swinging her now freed legs and... Succeeded in knocking Onigumo grip on her ankles lose.  
  
Not thinking and wasting no time Kagome began crouching forward again and with Shippô's help was out the other end in no time at all. The pair of them just sat at the end of the sewer pipe for a few moments looking at each other with big eyes. That had been a close call.  
  
Finally letting the fact that she had gotten away from Onigumo wash over her, Kagome smiled. There would be hell to pay if Naraku found out but she was counting on Onigumo's reluctance to tell his father he lost her. Now she would have the time to take care of Shippô and maybe even start to arrange something for herself.  
  
Dusting herself of and only succeeding in bloodying her dress more Kagome stood up followed by Shippô the two just chaired a goofy smile when a sound made them look at the sewer, Onigumo was getting out. For a moment Kagome's body froze and her brain blacked out, what to do now.  
  
Kouga watched over members of his pack as they lye all sprawled about the big room. On the table still pieces of food could be found and jugs and cups lie in an onorderly fashion. He had thought long and hard but now with the arrival of the Roman official last night he saw no other way around it. Today they would head out to start the journey and collect his bride to be.  
  
He could feel Sango come up behind him the smell of bread dough mixed in with her own more spiced female scent. As the smell of freshly beaked bread came drifting into the room more members of the pack started to awake, sounds of jawing and grunting coming from all directions.  
  
Kouga's Safire eyes looked the bodies over looking for his Captain. He finally found Miroku lying under the table using Alica's brought body as mattress. The female had awoken to and gruffly shoved Miroku from her but the pervert had other ideas and in his sleep he tried getting back on the warm comfy body. Kouga had to admit Alica's body did make a good bed.  
  
Not wanting his Captain knocked out this Morning he dove under the table and fetched Miroku by his ankle howling him out. Miroku started to make more points of objection but Kouga could tell that he was no longer asleep. "Get up you leach or I'll be giving you a dunk in the waterhole." Like always this little sentence worked like a charm. Miroku shot up his violet eyes wide. "Hell no, if I want to freeze I'll just take a trip to the ice cave." Kouga paid no attention in stead e turned around to Giles and ordered him to bring out the chest. This command was met with whoops and yells of appreciation drowning out the rest of Miroku's replay.  
  
Sango had started going around the room waking up the few members of the pack that had slept through everything she ended with the Roman official who she let asleep but did take the golden cup from his hand. The men had a death grip on it making the task a bit harder than it could have been.  
  
For a moment Kouga let them all be but then he became all business. "Everybody listen we're heading out today who volunteers for staying behind? A few hands went up mostly from members who had young children or from males with pregnant females. "okay now that's settle you Miroku get the horses ready use old Agnes for the Roman, just bind him on his horse so he can't fall of old Agnes know how to walk the path. The rest of you grab some money from the chest and ready yourself I want everybody ready to head out in an hour from now." Kouga didn't even have to finish or members had already started making grabs in the chest Giles had brought in and opened.  
  
The chest contained a huge supply of gold coins but jewel stones and jewelry could also be found. It was common knowledge that whenever Kouga took the chest out members were allowed to take out thing they wanted none of them took much showing there leaders that they were loyal to him and didn't want to take advantage from his kindness.  
  
Next to Kouga Miroku could be found trying on a diadem of black and white gold a red ruby was set in the middle. "What do you think, looks good doesn't it." Kouga glanced in Miroku's direction noticing the diadem. "I suppose that it depends I rather not mess with cursed possessions."  
  
Miroku choked and hastily pulled the diadem of his head. "That was a joke wasn't it." But his voice told Kouga that he already believed. "Nope no joking got it from an evil witch who was trying to curse the lover that left her, from what I know the male suffered some very bad luck." Kouga's eyes shot to Miroku's lower parts and had the satisfaction of seeing his Captain turn ashy white and throw the diadem back in the chest.  
  
At the other side Sango had pulled out a costume completely made out of gold wire with jewels attached. The thing was hardly big enough to fit let alone cover everything up. As the brown haired female twisted and turned to see how she looked some male's got interested as well. Kouga let out a sigh and went to stop a riot. This was one busy morning.  
  
After some time thing finally sorted themselves out sadly enough Miroku had caught sight of Sango and jumped her earning himself a nice black eye. At least she had taken the costume of after that and put it back in the chest.  
  
Now sitting on his black stallion Kouga overlooked his small bend that would go with him. The Roman was tied onto old Agnes strange enough the small man had slept through the whole ordeal of this morning Kouga would have loved to find out how he did it but they were late as it was. Letting out a high whistle he kicked his horse and started to head down the narrow path.  
  
Halfway down Kouga could here some screaming at the back the Roman had finally awoken. The man had probably not liked waking up sitting tied up on a horse that walked down a path barely wide enough to support it. Sighing Kouga bellowed a warning. "You better not interfere with old Agnes; she would only buck and sent the both of you tumbling down the meet death."  
  
The Roman stopped his Screams and settle down only the thought of falling down all those miles was enough to make him as tame as a newly born chicken.  
  
:::: A/n: well third chapter out it's a bit less dark but with a cliffy at Kagome prediction. And what do you think of Kikyo who ever guessed her being the owner of a brothel and the whore of the pope. By the way we're going to meet him too. Take a guess on who I made pope. As always I hope you liked the new addition of the silver wolf and I also hope you guys will tell me what you think.  
  
Answers to reviewers:  
  
Voice: well I greatly advise trying to get your hands on the book. It really is a great story. I just hope it's easy to find. (When I tried finding it took a while.) Just don't read it until my story is over, it will spoil the plot.  
  
Witchyinuyashagurl1: I know that the characters are a bit different from there normal selves but that is because I used the backgrounds of the original characters. Still hope you like them.  
  
TwiLiteVixen: it is a happy ending story and that's all I'm going to say. But I think that's enough, don't you?  
  
Stephy: hope you keep liking it and thanks for your review, I can't get enough of those.  
  
... : great I grossed you out with Silve it was exactly what I attended to do. Nice to know I succeeded. And I promise you this won't be your ordinary Kagome's go's wolf has some trouble then everything's okay story. At least I hope others think so.  
  
Silverkitsunekagome: I surely will.  
  
Kogichan2000: I think we all know the general way Naraku works and the answer was at the beginning of the chapter. So now nobody as in the dark about that.  
  
SukiYumi: thanks for your review and for the threesome I'm afraid you'll have to find that out the long way. But I totally agree on the pissed of wolfs set on there trail idea from you. 


	4. chapter 4

A/n: I know, I know. I took my sweet time but as some of you might know I have to share this computer with the rest of the house and plainly said we all like spending time on the computer, you should see some of the more nasty fights to gain control it really isn't pretty. Then the computer went all wonky, my mother freaked and no-one was aloud near the thing, but now everything is finally made (not thanks to my mother she even had trouble finding were to put the energy cable 'sigh') . But back to things that matter here's the newest addition of silver hope you like it.

Disclaimer: the story is based on the silver wolf by Alice Borchardt so I don't own that and of course all creations from Inu yasha belong to someone else as well.

##scene change

:::: time change

"" speaking

'' thinking

THE SILVER WOLF

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 4

For a moment Kagome's mind just blanked at the sight of a distasteful looking Onigumo coming closer to them then the trance was broken by a very bold attack from Shippô. The young boy darted forward and for a second time that day sunk his sharp teeth in Onigumo's dick. The howl of pain and the expression on his face would under normal circumstances been very satisfactory for Kagome but now all her brain could came up with was how to get the hell out of here.

Grabbing Shippô round the middle and pulling him of Onigumo who screamed even worse since Shippô hadn't let go yet and now he was not only bitten but dragged along as well. At first Kagome didn't notice she was dragging along two people until a glimpse backwards showed her why Shippô had suddenly grown so heavy.

Abruptly coming to a halt she was not really sure how to go about business when out of nowhere a heavy granite flower bowl cracked over Onigumo's head stopping him from continuing whining in a harsh but effective way.

Trying to see who had thrown the bowl Kagome found her self looking on someone who was completely covert in a dark brown cloak. Somewhere in the process of starring Shippô had let go of his prey and was now tucking at the ropes of the stranger. "Why are you covert? My father says that a man who does not face his opponents is a coward." Shippô said dead earnest to the stranger making Kagome choke on her breath before shooting forward and picking the boy up.

Putting up her biggest brightest smile Kagome was cursing inside her head but no one would ever suspect. "I'm sorry- Kagome made sure her voice was sounding polite and sweet at the same time while making a small bow of respect. "But my- she casted a look at Shippô who had opened his mouth again that shut him up. "New servant hasn't had all his lessons in manner yet, he mends no disrespect and we both are very grateful for your needed help."

For a moment the stranger didn't answer her, Kagome wasn't even sure if he was looking at them, she couldn't tell with that hood that covert his face with shadows. Then he turned his face to look right and for a tiniest second Kagome could see his face. The eyes gave of a soft golden glow and Kagome could tell that they were beautiful it was the rest of his face that shocked her. Those beautiful eyes were set in a face of an half decaying corps.

Swallowing hard Kagome started to back up ready to flea at the smallest sine of him to approach her. She didn't get very far at the second step she bummed into something, dreading what she would find Kagome turned her head slowly then looked down. By her feet a man stood on all fours his eyes starring of in the distance. His mouth hung open and saliva was spilling from it and with every breath he took she sprayed his surroundings.

Licking her own lips Kagome started to move in another direction but her she found a woman blocking it a quick look around told her she was surrounded. Making a full turn Kagome ended with facing the cloaked man who was now starring in her direction and to Kagome's relieve she wasn't able to see his face.

"What is your meaning of being here coming to gloat haven't you." The woman to her right said her voice filled with hatred. She wanted to say more but the man in the cloak stopped her by raising his arm. "Silence Crista they hadn't had any choice and we would do well to not act the way we look." The red haired female closed her mouth at least the parts that could still close half her face was gone but instead of covering it up she showed it openly but from what was left Kagome could tell she was once an outstanding beauty.

"I'm sorry you had to find your way to us in such a way but I bid you welcome in the house of cursed anyway my name is Inu yasha." He turned to the main building surrounding what Kagome now noticed was a pavilion not all to sure she followed him looking back at Grace every now and then to make sure she wasn't creeping up on her, Kagome felt the hatred from the female cover her like a thick blanket. "Don't mind Crista, she is just bitter. You remember her to what she once had, you make us all remember." The last was said with such sadness Kagome felt it reach her soul.

Speeding up Kagome fell in beside him still covering Shipp's mouth from which still grunts and mumbling could be heard. "I'm sorry fro inconvenient you all I didn't mean to but we ran into a dead alley this was the only option my own name is Kagome by the way and Shippô is how my servant is called." Kagome said while glancing sideways to the hooded head. It unearth her a bit that she couldn't see his face to see his expressions but then the image she saw moments before flashed through her mind and she didn't mind it so much anymore.

Sinking in her own thoughts Kagome followed Inu yasha inside to what was a one in all room. In one corner a bed could be found near the entrance was a wooden kitchen table a wooden bench flanked another part of the wall. Looking around Kagome found herself starring at another person. The first thought crossing her mind was that an angel had descended from the heavens. Long silvery white hair flowed down and onto the ground his features were finely penciled but still manly. His cloths made from white linen but most astonishing were the eyes the same golden eyes she had seen in Inu yasha's face.

Inu yasha had walked on to the wooden bench where he heavily sat down. Making him self comfortable first he then looked back at the girl only to see her starring with huge eyes at his brother. For just a moment did he feel a pang of jealousy but then he mastered his emotions. "Kagome may I introduce you to my brother Sesshô maru- Inu yasha turned his head towards his brother- Sesshô maru this is the lady Kagome with her servant Shippô they where... lost and followed by scum who chased them here."

Making an appropriate bow Kagome looked up again and this time did she notice the markings on Sesshô maru's face telling her he belonged to a coven of monks. "I thank you for your help but I really need to be going maybe you could be as kind and tell me how to get to Kikyo's home." The reaction she got wasn't the one she had been expecting.

Both males shot strait up and even if she couldn't see she had the feeling that Inu yasha's eyes had the exact same expression Sesshô maru's held. Speculation and suspicion on the foreground but also amazement could be found. "Tell me girl what is your relation to this woman." Sesshô maru's voice although lovely sounded quite cold.

A bit in shock Kagome starred at him and she forgot about Shippô at the moment. The boy went of to use this sudden change at once walking over to Inu yasha and tucking on his brown cloak again. "So you're cursed, is it bad because my father said obstacles split the boys from the men. I'm not really sure what that's all about but he told it to my cousin when he was cursing his arm." For a moment all was silent until it was broken by a rich laughter coming from Sesshô maru.

Glad to see the beautiful man had a softer side Kagome watched him for a few moments before going over to Inu yasha to pick Shippô up again before he could do any more damage. Behind them Sesshô maru's laughter died down but his face was more relaxed and Kagome could tell he was thinking much better over them now. All the while Inu yasha just sat silent his aura radiating amusement and seriousness.

Not really sure how to approach the two now Kagome kept silent. "Maybe you would like to freshen yourself up then we'll talk. The bathroom is behind that door." Sesshô maru pointed to a door Kagome hadn't noticed before because the whole wall was painted. The painting represented a field by sunrise, spring flowers scattered around like gems; ruby red of poppy's, brilliant bleu of campanula's, the fragile violet of wild basil and above that the first rays of light done in a glow of amethyst and gold.

Kagome's mouth fell open never had she seen such a master piece. Between the flowers she saw the doorknob but washing had flown strait out of her mind the picture taking up her thoughts. "It's beautiful, I never seen such a perfect painting from a sunrise." Kagome whispered her voice filled with awe. "it isn't." blinking Kagome turned around to Inu yasha and starred at him. "What do you mean?" Kagome required.

Inu yasha pointed at the painting. "It isn't a sunrise, it's a sunset. I should know I painted it myself. But it's an easy mistake to make the colors are almost the same." Inu yasha said clarifying his remark.

Kagome looked thoughtful then smiled and went for the door before going inside however she turned back to Inu yasha. "It's the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen." She stated then closed the door.

Waiting for them to come out Inu yasha told his brother what had happened and what he had seen. From behind the door occasional shouts could be heard. "Shippô it's unhealthy not to clean one self." Came Kagome's voice sounding a bit desperate. "My father... "your father would like to recognize his son when he gets back and that won't happened with the amount of dirt you're carrying now get into the pool." Kagome interrupted the boy. A shriek and splash could be heard following her thread.

Some time later a much cleaner Kagome and Shippô reappeared back into the room to there surprise the wooden kitchen table was set and Inu yasha and Sesshô maru were awaiting them both seemed to have already enjoyed a meal.

"Please make yourself comfortable it is so much better to talk over eating." Sesshô maru said his golden eyes gleamed with merit and Kagome had the feeling he was having fun at her expanse. Another look n the food and her growling tummy made her go to the table without questioning Shippô had no such qualms and was already shoving food down his mouth at alarming speed.

Taking a seat Kagome ripped of a piece of bread and cheese, wrapped the bread around the cheese and started eating her eyes on Sesshô maru as she felt he was the one she would be dealing with for now. "You told me you wanted to go to Kikyo's, why would one such as you go there. Obviously you're of high breading." Sesshô maru stated his face merely looking mildly interesting but Kagome wasn't fooled. This man could help her or condemn her all depended on how she presented the situation.

"Well Kikyo has offered help to get Shippô home she knows the monastery where his aunt lives as a nun and for myself- Kagome sighed- I want to take her up on her offer I don't want to die an early death." Kagome almost whispered the last bit she didn't want to sound melodramatic.

Sesshô maru set back in his chair the only sing that he hadn't suspected her to say something like this. "But girl why would you say something like that." Sesshô maru bead Inu yasha to the question his hand shot out to his brother a gesture that was all too clearly. –don't but in- Sesshô maru's eyes narrowed while he looked at Kagome he could tell the girl was discussing with her self how much she was going to tell.

Making a choice Kagome looked up into Sesshô maru's eyes. "My uncle has told me my betrothed would likely poison me the moment we arrive at his home, I don't want to look over my shoulder the rest of my live or be afraid of every bit of food or drink. I rather work at Kikyo's house than to live such a live." Kagome said her voice strong and the look in her eyes stubborn.

Sesshô maru shook his head. "Why would your uncle say such a thing?" Kagome looked away it wasn't like she was going to tell the whole truth. "Because I'm not good enough." Kagome said it was as close to an honest answer as she would get.

Sesshô maru took the girl in once more and this time he felt something steer inside his memories. "Kagome is this betrothed of you by any change a mountain man who holds a passage? Sesshô maru asked. Kagome looked back at him her face showed that she was surprised and told him he had guised right.

Not wasting any time Sesshô maru pulled some parchment from somewhere inside his robe a bottle of ink and pen followed. After some scrabbling he folded the parchment a couple of times. "Here give this to Kikyo she will help you and explain something's to you. I need to do something myself. Directions for going to Kikyo can be found on the outside." Again Sesshô maru scribbled something down and then gave it to Kagome.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Kagome said tears filling up her eyes and unknowingly surprised both man when her eyes shone with bleu while the rest of the time they had been so dark they thought them black. Sesshô maru stood up and placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and gave it a little squeeze. "Don't worry but remember this, under no circumstances are you to try getting out of this marriage there is more at stake then you know." He said his face solemn then he took of leaving them behind with Inu yasha.

Shippô was finally done eating and was now seizing Kagome up. "I know why your not good enough." he said his boyish voice sounding sincere. "You need to have bigger breast my cousin said that her sister had said that you can only get man with big breast and yours aren't that big." Shippô gave a little nod to finish his statement.

Kagome could hear Inu yasha choke and she felt herself turn three shades of different red while looking at Shippô whit her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide in shock. Inu yasha was the one to recover first. "Shippô I think your cousin heard something wrong not all man like big breast." Inu yasha said while trying to keep the laughter out of his voice he didn't completely succeed.

By now Kagome slowly started to seethe. "I don't have to listen to this. Shippô get up we have to walk to look forward to I want to be at Kikyo's before nightfall." She said her voice a bit stiff. Shippô looked at the both of them his emerald orbs going from Kagome to Inu yasha and back again. "Do you mean you like Kagome's breast? Shippô said at last his eyes standing curious while looking at Inu yasha.

Kagome had had it she picked Shippô up placed her hand before his mouth and took of without so much as a thank you or goodbye her embarrassment complete with that last statement from Shippô. When she was almost out of the building she could hear Inu yasha's booming laugh ringing within the building and her already red face turn a whole new shade of red.

Some of the other people of the house of cursed had come out of there respective houses to see where the laughter was coming from and looked at the fast walking Kagome with interest it was quite strange to see a healthy person walking inside there housing. In the back Crista could be seen her face a mingle of hatred and carelessness.

Crossing the patio Kagome made sure only to watch the door that would bring her away from her she didn't want to see too much of the sick and helpless people she saw enough with the dead seeking her out and also she didn't want to accidentally spot Onigumo, although she wondered what had happened to him. Just a curiosity not that she really cared.

Opening the small wooden door she found her self in yet another alleyway but this one she could see ended in a busy street filled with people she could disappear between. Sighing Kagome set out to mingle with the other people her hand still firmly placed over Shipp's mouth.

While walking Kagome tried to find out where she was exactly so she could begin to follow Sesshô maru's map of the way to Kikyo's house. Thinking of Sesshô maru she thought about the markings she had seen on his face, two stripes at each cheek and a crescent moon on his forehead also when he had placed his hand on her shoulder she had seen identical striped on his hand. In the back of her mind something steered a memory something she had read or heard but she just couldn't grasp it fully but her guts where telling her there was more to Sesshô maru than met the eye.

Shaking her head Kagome forced the thoughts out of her mind and focused again on trying to find something she recognized. After some searching and two de-tours Kagome finally recognized where she was and happily pulled out the map placing Shippô on the ground next to her so she could use both hands. Looking at the map Kagome at first wondered why it didn't make any sense then slammed the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Baka you're holding it upside down." Kagome murmured.

Turning the map she began to piece it out gain until the tucking at her skirt made her look down at Shippô who was excitedly pointing to a man near them. "Look Kagome look. That man is binding a piece of rope around the cat's thing. My father once did that so there wouldn't be more bay cats but after a while we had just as many baby cats as before and when I asked why father said that our other cat had found another male. I wonder though why our cat didn't defend his honor."

Kagome had this huge urge to slam her palm against her head again but instead of answering the little boy she continued figuring out her map. After a few minutes she felt confident she had it memorized put she map in her pouch and took Shippô in her arms again and took of.

:::: walking up the long lane Kagome had to admit that Kikyo's house was greatly situated. The villa was surrounded by trees and was placed just outside the city giving it more privacy. Something with Kikyo's line of work was a must.

Lacing Shippô on the ground Kagome began to walk the last few meters to the house Shippô followed her closely on his way her he had asked Kagome a great deal of questions most of which made Kagome go either bright red or clueless. Never would she have guessed that a little boy could come up with such kind of questions let alone that he was actually interested in the answers, luckily he didn't seem to mind that Kagome wasn't able to answer most of the questions.

Coming up to the door Kagome grasped the knocker and let it bang on the brass plate a couple of times. Soon she heard running feet and her nose told her a girl servant was about to open the door but even with her heightened senses Kagome hadn't predicted that the door would be opened by a little girl about the same age as Shippô.

Behind the girl was another servant probably the young girl's maid for she looked a bit embarrassed and her arms were still outstretched as to try get hold of the girl before she had reached the door. Within the blink of an eye the maid adjusted her pose made a respective bow and went to stand net to the small black haired child. "Lady can I be of service." The maid asked her voice sounding pleasantly soft and nice.

Feeling a bit rack tack after just being addressed with a title after all she looked like she had just been fighting rats her clothing filled with holes and the mud color didn't make it better. Very self conscious Kagome tried to make up for it with her posture. "Yes. I'm looking for the lady Kikyo is she in residence."

The maid made another bow. "If the lady would give her name I will inform the mistress of your presence immediately- she was interrupted by the small girl who had stormed of at the mentioning of Kikyo's name screaming while she went. "Mommy there's a badly dressed woman standing at the door asking for you. Mommy Rin wants to play with the boy, MOMMMMYYYY."

'Well- Kagome thought. 'That is one way of solving it. I fear to think what will happen if she and Shippô play together.' She shuddered two children with the same forward approach that was just asking for problems.

## Kouga looked down at the valley they would soon be crossing it had been a long time ago since he had been here last and then there had been no wood but only grass. I some way's he felt better the woods did make him feel more at home on the other side it remembered him at how long he was living, longer than any being although if he had to be honest he thought Sango would win. The black-haired female however always managed to keep her age a secret he suspected it had to do with female vanity.

Behind him Miroku made it up the hill his chestnut gelding was gleaming with sweat. "well Kouga doesn't this bring back old memories." Miroku said his violet eyes twinkling with pleasure, Kouga merely quirked up a brow and cocked his head in an acquiring way. Miroku's face took a pained expression and his right hand covered his heart. "Kouga you wound me, did you really forget that we met here." Miroku stated melodramatic.

Sango had rode up behind the two man just n time to hear Miroku's statement and decided to vent her own opinion on the matter. "Well no wonder he forgot it must have been a bad day if he ended up with the likes of you." Her voice held a sarcastic tone making Miroku scowl. "Sango they too, I'm just too good for this world and the two of you should be honored to be in my presence."

Seeing that his friend had turned his attention of the she- wolf Kouga nudge his stallion into action and took of leaving the squabbling pair behind on top the hill. His mind already wondering back into long forgotten memories one was his meeting with Miroku, it had been a bad day he recalled and Miroku had just made it worse trying to help him out.

:::: A/n: I hope everybody found the chapter funny and satisfactory. As always tell me what you think any kind of opinions are welcome even the ones about your moms cooking. Not that that is something that is high on my list I much rather know about embarrassing situations. Grins evilly and rubs hand together. "Be afraid be very afraid."

Answers to reviewers:

Sake-is-Yummy: well thank you for your compliment and I'm glad you're enjoying the story for that's what it is all about.

Okami-youkai-no-gekko: Thanks for the compliment and I know my spelling sucks but I can only get rid of what the spell checker finds. I'm wordblind but I still hope the faults aren't that disturbing.

Moonlightassassin: thanks and you can count on it.

Trina3: how I do it, well I'm not really sure myself. Things just pop up in my mind and I go along with them. (Puffs up chest and looks proud when saying "I'm a natural." than is carted of to a doctor to de-flat her head)

SukiYumi: well they won't be meeting just yet and I hope that when they do you like how it's done.

Kogichan2000: I'm really glad you liked the chapter and that Shippô little act made you almost fall of your chair. About Kouga recognizing Kagome deep down he might realize. So in other words no he doesn't know right away keeps things more spicy.

Ahanchan: Thanks I'm so glad to hear people are actually considering reading the book. It has been one of my favorites since I first laid eyes upon it. I'm also glad that you're going to wait with reading the book for my plot gets spoil when reading the book but since my story is a bit different from the book I don't spoil the book. (Did that make any sense?)

Voice: yeah!! Another one who is going to read the book. It's also great to know there are still fellow bookworm out there. And tell me what's living in Alaska like, it sounds cold to me.

Carly K: I'm glad you're liking it and I hope the new update was good too.

TwiLiteVixen: (did I tell you foxes are one of my Favorite animals they're just quite and don't let me begin about anime foxes) Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Witchyinuyashagurl1: well no worries Kikyo is good in this one at least if you forget about her morals.

Menolly Harper: it is a great book isn't it. I hope you can appreciate the way it's being re-written.

The Dark Angel of Hell: well after reading the a/n in the beginning I think you might know what took me so long, well that and the fact that I'm writing more fics at the same time. (My own fault, well actually it's my imaginations fault new idea's pop up in my head in I just have to get them out) hope you liked the newest addition of silver. By the way like your name.

Auroratwin: nope Inu chan isn't the pope but your guess was close. And Kouga and Kag won't be meeting for a while yet, also I'm glad you love the story.


	5. chapter 5

A/n: well will you look at that, she finally took her butt out of the couch and seated it behind the computer. well school has started and it knocked me right back into the regiment.

Disclaimer: nope don't own Inu yasha and the story is based on the Silver wolf from Alice Borchardt, so I don't own that either.

## scene change.

::::: time change.

"" speaking.

'' thinking.

THE SILVER WOLF

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 5

Some hours later and well into the evening, Kagome found herself floating in the most beautiful swimming pool ever. The bath was build like the inside of a jewel would look like Kagome mussed Turning on her back in the water. The ceiling was made up out of al kinds of colored glass giving a rainbow effect. The water self was pleasantly nice warm and Kagome enjoyed it even more than the room, she could feel every ache and sour feeling leave her body.

Footsteps and a whiff of scent told Kagome Kikyo had entered the room and without so much as looking in her direction Kagome knew that she had placed herself on the towel near the rim, where Kagome had left it. "Do you like the room?" Kikyo asked and Kagome finally did turn around to face her not showing any shock at her presence.

With a few strokes she swam to the rim and placed her arms on the ledge keeping her self from drifting away. Looking around the room once more before answering Kagome placed her head on her arms her eyes on Kikyo. The posture was wolf like and made Kikyo fidget before she caught her self. Kagome didn't notice do.

"I think the room is wonderful, I never saw something with this kind of beauty before." Her voice told Kikyo that the younger girl was in complete awe. A small sarcastic smile flew over her lips but it was so fast even the wolf would have had problems capturing its image. "Well beauty isn't everything." Kikyo said probing Kagome into throwing her a wondering glance.

"You don't think it's beautiful?" Kagome asked. Kikyo grimaced. "O its beautiful al right but let me tell you that the heat source used to warm this water is worked by slaves that once they entered never see the daylight again." At Kagome's shocked face Kikyo leaned back her legs outstretched before her elbows used as support. "Did I spoil your pleasure?"

Kagome made a face and started climbing out of the pool. "My pleasure isn't worth all this suffering." But she was suddenly pushed back into the water by Kikyo and Kagome resumed her previous posture. Kikyo with one hand lifted Kagome hair up and coiled it in a bun atop of her head.

"Don't worry little one, that was a long time ago the man working now are well paid and most of them want to work down there now because of that. Nor are they locked up down there. I just wanted to make clear that beauty isn't everything sometimes it's just a cover for something nasty." Kikyo re-treaded back on the towel again and Kagome climbed out of the pool sitting down next to her.

Kikyo sighed. "To bad. I had the perfect man all planned out for you. He is a bit old but he would have lavished you under expensive gifts and within a few years you would have been a rich woman, if not one of the richest. You could have done what you wanted to. But alas Sesshô maru wrote you are already promised to someone and an important man at that." She said to a lazy Kagome. Shifting a bit she seated herself behind Kagome and picked up a small towel and carefully started dapping away each droplet of water.

Feeling sleepy and completely relaxed- a whole new experience to someone who rarely ever got to let her guard down- Kagome enjoyed the care of Kikyo and when the older woman placed the towel aside and reached for a comb, Kagome was soon almost purring of pleasure. Kikyo had a soft hand ad she careful comb the long dark tresses until they were dry. She braided the long locks and laid the coil of hair over Kagome's right shoulder letting it dangle over her breast.

Kikyo stood up and stretched. "Let's go I have cloths laid ready for you in my room, tonight you will be taught in table manners- at Kagome's questioned stare she explained- Sesshô maru has asked me to prepare you for your wedding." Kikyo turned and headed for the exit, Kagome followed suit.

In Kikyo's room Kagome first was overwhelmed by the room itself. It was huge and dominated by a big four poster bed with silk draping used as curtains. Kikyo went to the bed and picked what Kagome assumed were her cloths up. She reached out to take them over from Kikyo but the woman shoed her hands away and started clothing Kagome her self.

"You know little one- Kikyo spoke with a soft seductive voice while she kept on dressing Kagome in rare silks- I could love you. I can show you pleasure and you will not be harmed by it for I'm not equipped for taking away your valuable virginity. Let me love and I promise you it will be a heavenly experience. Think about it little one." Kikyo laced the last string in place and stepped back taking Kagome's hand and bringing her before a large silver mirror.

Placing the girl before it she placed her self behind her and wrapped her arms around Kagome's torso. Kagome looked at the image in the mirror and wondered at it. She only listened to Kikyo's offer but she paid more attention to the sound of her voice than the question. She sounded sad.

Kikyo re-treaded and went to stand beside Kagome. "Well what do you think of yourself for I don't think I'm wrong when I say you have never seen you self before, not like this." Kagome took a step closer to the mirror and stretch her arm out how could the girl standing before her be her. "Naraku lied. He said I'm ugly but he lied." Kagome's voice was so soft Kikyo had a hard time understanding it but when she understood it her face became cold.

"That pimp. They always tell there girl there not pretty enough that way they lose there lack of self conscience and they're easier to handle. The more I hear about your uncle the less i like him. But enough for now let's not spoil our appetite." She clapped in her hands and Kagome turned away from the mirror her trance broken.

Together they walked to a room not for from Kikyo's bedroom. A meal was already placed on a low table. Sitting on opposite sides on thick cushions Kagome eyed the grandeur before her. Her nose told her the best of the best was placed before her and her mouth started to water. Almost unable to contain her self Kagome reached out to grab a loaf of bread but was stopped by something that resembled a canon ball. Looking down she noticed Shippô latched to her abdomen. His little head buried in the folds of her clothing, she smiled when she noticed the young boy had a fierce cleaning him self and was like her wearing new cloths.

After a fierce hug Shippô looked up and his emerald green eyes shone like stars giving Kagome a warm feeling inside her. "Kagome I'm saying goodnight now and did you know the ladies say I can help you with dressing and all kinds of things, isn't that great I'll be the best help ever and... Kagome bended down and hugged Shippô back stopping his chattering. She kissed him on the forehead and then set him before her so she could look at him. "Shippô I would be most honored if you help me but you forget that you'll be going home soon." She stroke his hair and her face was serious when she explained to him. At the end Shippô looked sulky but he seemed to have accepted her explanation. Leaded away by the same girl that had been chasing Rin earlier he left the room and Kagome and Kikyo finally began there dinner.

Savoring every bite Kagome dined slowly mimicking Kikyo's every movement, while the older woman also ate slowly to show her how it was done. It was late into the night when they were done and Kikyo took Kagome into the garden for a late night stroll pointing out this or that plant. The two women discussed about mostly Kagome's coming wedding. Kikyo at word most telling her what was expected and how she should act.

By a fountain Kikyo stopped and set on the rim pouring whine from a silver can. Giving Kagome a glass a noise startled them and shadows came from each side leaving them no way out. Kagome dropped her glass and Kikyo let the can slip from her fingers then the shadows entered the line of torches and there clothing and coloring became clear, Kikyo hissed. "What are you doing here Bassilius, there is nothing here for you." While her posture was stern and cold her voice trembled and Kagome unnoticed slipped back into the shadows of the bushes keeping her eyes on all.

"Nothing here, Kikyo? I wouldn't say that. You're hiding evidence whore and I want it, now." He roared the last word and pulled out a sharp sword slashing it in Kikyo's direction. If she hadn't leaped back the movement would have cut her clean, now it merely scratched her.

Kagome had seen enough. In the darkness she changed into her wolf form and where had stood a woman now a silver wolf emerged and she lunged at Bassilius Aiming for his legs. When the other men noticed they had not only watch Kikyo but a wolf as while some tried to flee but the wolf took care of them easily. Meanwhile Kikyo had found a hoe and was fiercely slashing it through the air, that she didn't hit anything didn't seem to bother her.

Both women caused chaos and soon servants and Kikyo's own guard came running into the garden. Bassilius sheeted his sword and gave Kikyo a mock salute and he jumped over the wall. Kikyo's cloths were a bloody mess but she kept up hr fight and tried to peruse Bassilius, swinging her hoe while she went. Kagome who followed everything left a solder she had just pulled down laying and went after Bassilius also. Easily running past Kikyo and taking the wall in one gracious leap.

At the other end she stopped to look where Bassilius was and her keen eyes saw a bend of hors riders take of in the direction of the Campagnia. Letting out a yap of pleasure at this hunt she went into a smooth run that she would be able to use for many hours.

The wolf enjoyed this freedom more than anything after years she was finally able to run free. Even more so now that she could hunt and hunt she did. First she made them believe they left her behind, and then she kept them in her eyesight. While she followed them she took in her surroundings. Rome was far behind her and every step she took brought her into wilderness.

Thrills of pleasure run down her spine when she sniffed the scents of wild animals. Deer's, foxes and wild cats. Mentally shaking her head Kagome forced her thoughts back on her task, to follow Bassilius. After a while Bassilius took of into an old road over grown with plants and grasses, some so high that Kagome disappeared in them completely.

The road let to a ruin of what once would have been a villa. There Kagome saw more en sitting around fires, eating or playing a game. Slowing down to a slow step Kagome crawled as close as she dared and took in the sight. Her ears twitched while she tried to pick up a conversation but she was a bit to far for that.

Annoyed the silver wolf left her post and tried getting closer at some point she heard two men talking and she stopped. Lifting her head a bit higher she twisted her ears in the direction of the men. "You go to the ghost. I took him on my horse and I aint gonna take care of him any longer so you can do it. Don't understand what Bassilius wants with that Inu yasha any ways. That man is closer to death than a corps."

"Be reasonable, you know that we need him as proof so get your lazy butt from that rock and bring him dinner."

Man number one kept mumbling but brought a plate of scraps to a dark part of the villa anyway. Kagome followed him in the shadows and was surprised to se that it truly was Inu yasha sitting there on a stone. His ankles and wrist bound his head was covered by a his hood but his whole body sent out defeat.

Kagome waited for the man to leave before approaching Inu yasha. At close range she let out a whimper to call his attention but all she got was a scowl ad a wave of his hand telling her to get lost. Kagome let out another whimper and came closer taking his robe between her teeth and pulling on it.

This time Inu yasha truly looked up and was surprised to see that it was some stray dog trying to gain his attention but a wolf and a big one at that. "What is it Lupa, come to take my live? I pray that you take it swiftly." Inu yasha bend his head down to present his neck to her. The wolf let out a very human sighed and pulled his robes again then let go walked a bit into the direction she knew the horses where being kept then walked back and looked at Inu yasha questionly. The white haired man seemed to have caught on.

"You want me to follow Lupa but for what purpose I'm at deaths door taking my live would be like losing a burden and they can't use my dead body." Inu yasha pointed at the laughing and joking man around a brightly lit fire. "Bassilius want to use me as evidence if I'm dead his plans while be in ruins." Kagome let out a fierce yap and pulled his robes forcefully then bit his ropes so he could move. Again she took of into the direction of the horses.

Letting out a sigh Inu yasha followed the big wolf all the while trying to convince her to kill him. At the horses Kagome nudge him towards them making clear she wanted him to climb on. "Okay Lupa your the strangest wolf I've ever met even stranger is that I'm actually trying to converse with you, which must be a sign that I have lost my sanity but I will do as you ask just don't rip my robes apart." And Inu yasha climbed on the horse. He lost the silver wolf in the darkness but when he gave it all he got he could here a faint rustle of branches and leaves.

Next moment chaos irrupted and horsed where running all kinds of directions while a silver wolf howled and snatched at there legs. Inu yasha's horse took of at a neck breaking sped running for the woods Kagome at its heels. The men at the alert now started shouting and soon all of them had started chasing the horses while others went to fetch there weapons. At the middle Bassilius was giving orders leading everything in the right direction.

Kagome made a couple of fake attacks at the horse Inu yasha was riding leading it in the right direction. Now that she had gotten Inu yasha away Kagome started to worry. Bassilius would comb the whole region out and she would need to return to Kikyo's house soon for morning was coming.

Somewhere while running the horse let out a loud scream and it fell to the ground it two front legs crumbled, clearly broken. Kagome helped Inu yasha away from the horse and then went back to the animal sinking her teeth in the neck breaking it and ending its live at the same time.

Inu yasha had placed him self against the trunk of a tree and was panting. The ride had taken away most of his energy and now he felt like he was closer to death then ever before. Kagome threw him a look making sure he was okay before she took of. She needed to find a place for him and fast her hearing was telling her Bassilius had caught onto there trail.

Disappearing between the greens Kagome used he nose to guide her to a safety place. A few meters away from Inu yasha she found the perfect place. Once it had been a glass factory then it had been used as a nest by wolfs and foxes now it stood empty and it suited her purpose perfect.

It was a place so overgrown by trees and greens that Bassilius would never see it not even if he looked closely. Backtracking to Inu yasha she saw that he was still sitting against the tree with is eyes closed, she approached him and Inu yasha opened his golden eyes.

"So you came Back Lupa, I guess you want me to follow you again, ne?" Inu yasha struggled to stand but finally had to settle for a bowed position while his upper body rested on Kagome's back. Carefully she guided him taking the easiest way to the glass plant. There she let him through a low opening into a cave.

The short walk had completely drained Inu yasha and he sunk to the ground, closing his eyes. He was a sleep within a heart bead. Kagome watched him for a short time, when she was fairly curtain that he would live she took of.

Her run back to Rome was at a neck breaking speed but still her heart was telling her she wouldn't make it to Kikyo's home not without having to walk a while naked. So she made a calculation, she had to take the risk. If she wanted to help Inu yasha she needed to live. Kagome set of to Naraku's home.

## Kouga stood on a rock over looking a small part of the valley. He and his pack where at a hunt one of the last they would be able to have before they would reach Rome ad they would have to abide to a set of rules.

So now the big grey stood watching some deer's. Behind him he could feel the impatience of his pack members. Lifting his massive head he took in a deep sniff of air making sure there weren't any other hunters around.

When his nose told him everything was fine let out a couple of yaps telling them what to do soon wolfs could be seen tracking there prey. At the moment Kouga let out a howl that was followed by another and another until each member had added his or her say to the tale, the hunt had begun.

::::: A/n: another chapter done and things seems to have suddenly become a lot deeper. Inu yasha kidnapped and Kagome on her way to Naraku. Well the last can certainly only mean trouble. Well let me know what you're all thinking I so do love my reviews.

Response to reviewers:

Silverkitsunekagome: I most certainly will.

Lyn: that one thing you can count on, it's my updating that sucks.

Voice: I enjoyed you review very much and I never thought Alaska was that warm. And I agree with Shippô being cure but then he seems to be made to be cute. And I must say he is perfect for the role he is playing in this fic. Werewolf's are one of my favorite Mythical animals as well and I have many more. Hope you enjoyed the update and till next chapter.

Kairinu: thank you for your compliment and I'll try updating as fast as I can.

Scruffy wolf: I'm sorry but I won't be re-writing it into a sess/kag story. On the other side i will be updating a new fic about sess/kag soon maybe you'll like it.

Xhy'Lanka: wow you have me giggling like a six year old. I am honored with your compliment and I hope that you'll keep thinking I'm a good writer. I know that my updating sucks but then rather a slow update than no update at all is what I always think.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: this story is based on the Silver wolf by Alice Borchardt, so it isn't mine neither are the Inu yasha characters. So don't go suing me there is nothing here to get anyway.;))

Ps: long time no see.

(()) scene change

:::: time change

"" speak

'' thought

SILVER WOLF

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 6

Kagome could feel dawn approaching on swift wings, ready to wash over her and return her human form. If this was to happen she would be a young woman naked in the streets of Rome there would be nothing she could do to stop her being raped and quite possible killed.

With that in the back of her mind Kagome ran her paws outstretching eating up the miles between her self and her uncle's apartment it was the closest shelter. She felt that she didn't have a choice but to go there, it was either Naraku or death. She wasn't ready for death, not yet anyway.

Running through the streets not taking in the feeling of cold wet cobble stones under her paws Kagome ran like the devil was on her tail. It was just when the first lights of dawn began to break through that she reached the apartment. Exhausted she leaped up the stairs making it inside just in time.

Coming inside she saw Naraku and Onigumo sitting at the table consuming breakfast. Onigumo looked death terrified and finally fainted at the sight of Kagome the wolf, But the one that mattered Naraku was smiling.

His smile sending shivers down her spine not to be confused with the shivers that were now traveling over her once again human body. Seeing his niece in her most weakened state Naraku's smile grew al the more devilish, he had her right where he wanted her to be. Kagome was utterly trapped.

::::: Kagome woke slowly trying to keep from moving her battered and bruised body to much. She had never seen the first blow coming and she wasn't able to avoid the second or the third and fourth. Naraku had spent a great deal of the morning beating her into a bloody pulp.

Her screams and shouting had awoken the owner of the house and when he had complained Naraku had just given him some gold and the owner had gone on his way again, leaving Kagome with his inhuman sadistic nature that was Naraku.

After a while her voice had broken and she wasn't even able to scream anymore all that came out were silent tears of pain and humiliation she was sure she would be dead before noon. That was where he had surprised her.

Just as suddenly the beatings had begun he stopped. Giving her one last kick in the ribs and spitting on her bloodied form before walking back to the richly covered table. Naraku had started talking and all Kagome could do was open her pupils in horror as he told her his plans for her.

She was to be stomped to this state everyday so she wouldn't have the fight or energy left to run away. After her beating he would also chain her in her room. She would stay like this until her fiancée had come to town and married her. The she would be god and obedient and help her Uncle and poor nephew to come back to her husbands place. If she didn't comply he would expose her secret.

Once in her husbands place she would discover where he kept his wealth, then she would tell this to Naraku and help them steal it. If she didn't comply he would tell everyone about her secret.

Again and again he used what she was against her. If she didn't do this or that, comply or be obedient he would give her out and in the worst possible way she was sure.

Looking around her Kagome felt like she had lost the battle already her she was chained to a wall with no farther reach than a few meters. Her own bodily waste penetrated the air and almost made her throw up, only the thought at the stank that would come with it gave her the will to swallow the bile back down.

The cuffs around her wrists and neck irritated her skin and already she could feel and see blood welling up from the broken and abused skin. It would be a long while before night would come and with that the wolf to take away her injuries but until then she would have to suffer them like any normal human would.

Huddling down as far away from her own waste Kagome tried to ignore the pain and to forget about her uncle. In her mind the wolf appeared a silvery white apparition that promised a way out of pain out of the live she was leading.

Kagome and the wolf stood facing each other, looking each the in the eye. The wolf turned and walked away to a forest that appeared out of nowhere. Kagome followed knowing that she entered old memories of the wolf, memories of long ago when they were still free to roam where they wanted.

In her half lucid state she didn't here the steer of voices in the main room. She didn't even notice when the door to her room was forcefully opened. She didn't see Kikyo coming in or hear her gasp at the sight that was Kagome. She didn't pay attention to the orders Kikyo ushered to get warm water clean cloths and food.

The thing that brought Kagome back to was a soft cloth gently dept over her face, Blinking Kagome left the warm bitter sweet memory for the real world scared for what she would find there. Her relieve couldn't have been bigger when she saw Kikyo drenching a cloth in a bowel of warm water attempting to clean her up.

When she tried to speak Kikyo paced a finger on her lips and shook her head. Kagome just closed her eyes and let the older woman do her work in taking away the worst stains. It wasn't until she helped Kagome up and sit down on the bed that she started talking. (The chains had been taken car of by one of the guards that always surrounded Kikyo; she had stood over Kagome all the while to make sure he couldn't see her.)

"Where did you go last night Kagome one moment you're right there the next chaos irrupts and later my servants tell me all they could find was the cloths you wore that night." Kikyo's voice sounded like that of an old woman.

Kagome started to open her mouth but Kikyo placed her finger against her lips again. "No I don't want you to answer me, not unless you will tell me the truth and I feel you can't, not just now anyway." There was a momentarily hurt in her eyes but Kagome chose to look away feeling ashamed.

How would she ever be able to tell what she was even she didn't know and the wolf didn't know are cared. How was so to explain this and more important how long would she have to live after she told.

Just then the old woman that cleaned the apartments walked in carrying soft silk bundles into the room laying them on the bed next to Kagome before rushing out again, talking in her roman gutter language that Kagome could fully grasp. Kikyo didn't seem to have that problem.

The older woman laughed and watched the old bird disappear before turning o Kagome again. "she says that it was time you were dressed to your station. And right she is. Now Kagome put on those cloths and prepare to leave we're going back to my villa again and I'll have a long talk with Sesshô maru. It is time for him to know of what and how your uncle is."

Not paying the fullest of attention Kagome slit on the canary yellow undergarment and then the grass green top tunic. Finishing with the last few ties she rose from the bed and she and Kikyo left the room, Kagome especially glad to be out of the place that made her feel so ashamed and dirty.

Kikyo ushered her into a waiting carriage handing her a plate of food once both of them were seated. "Here eat this, you'll need it for I don't think that uncle of your thought even one second about feeding you didn't he?"

Kagome who just bit down a huge chunk of bread nodded while working hard on getting rid of the piece so she would be able to speak again. "Thank you Kikyo but if I may ask, how did you find me?" it was one thing that she had wondered about since she had started to feel more human again.

Kikyo arched a thinly plucked brow in an arrogant manner, one that showed her like an aristocratic woman despite her profession. "It wasn't hard really all I asked myself was where would you go if al means run out and voila here I was." She pointed in the direction the now fastly disappearing apartment was in.

Kagome satisfied with her answer took her attention of Kikyo and back to the food again. In the semi dark carriage and with fresh food she could feel her other self regenerate the worsted wounds. The others would have to wait until tonight and thinking of that her thought brought her back to Inu yasha she would have to help him.

It was a bumpy right back to Kikyo's village and once they got there servant swooped down on Kagome carting her of to a bedroom she hadn't seen before and undressing her. The strong smell of disinfectants penetrated her nose and Kagome winced when she fell cotton drenched in it brush softly over her skin.

No matter how soft it still stung like hell and just to forget about it Kagome accepted a glass of wine and drank it down in one long motion. It was a few seconds later that she started to feel dizzy and sleeping.

Her sight turned fuzzy and the room seemed to be spinning her senses were leaving her and the last thing she noticed was Kikyo coming into the room raising an arm and saying something. She didn't hear it though it seemed that someone had cut of her ability to her. This should have panicked her but instead she just felt so very tired, so very tired and Kagome gave in.

::::: this time Kagome did awake from voices, angry arguing voices. Something inside her told her not to sit up just yet but to listen.

"So you're saying she is just fine." Kikyo's voice asked icily. "How can she be just fine when just hours ago she had no skin left on her back explain that to me doctor!" this was said with triumph.

Kagome's senses were now all working and it must have been evening for the wolf was close making all her senses sharper. She could smell the man Kikyo had called doctor stand near the door of the bedroom she had awoken in and he was uncomfortable under Kikyo assault.

"I cannot say what has caused this but the girl is just in prime condition, nothing wrong with her at all. Lady." He respectfully answered her meanwhile inching for the door ready to break out in a run to get away from Kikyo.

Kikyo sniffed. "You just go you're no help at all." And with that she shoved him out the door closing it hard behind his back almost catching his fingers between the frame and the door itself. She turned to Kagome and walked to stand beside the bed.

"You can stop pretending now, I know you're awake. You have a lot to explain and your healing abilities are the least of them." Kikyo sat down on the bed while Kagome rose to sit pulling the blankets up with her.

Kikyo shot her a weary glance before looking past her again and for a second Kagome was afraid she knew. Pushing the thought away she paid sharp attention to Kikyo readying her self to flea at the first sing of condemnation.

"You know you talk allot when you're drugged, one thing in particular caught my attention. You know where Inu yasha is. You talked of how you got him away but you wouldn't reveal where or how." She looked back at Kagome who felt relief flood her.

"Is this true?" the older woman asked and when Kagome confirmed it seemed like Kikyo gained a thousand years. Never before had she looked this old. It was saddening Kagome thought but she kept from showing any sign of feeling sorry for Kikyo the older woman wouldn't want that can't of attention, not in this state anyway.

"There is something you need to do for me... she began and Kagome could feel all the hairs on her body raise. "You know Inu yasha is sick and you know as I know he will die sooner or later. But now there has been a riot stirring."

Kikyo rose from the bed and started passing her face thoughtful while she tried to voice her request as careful as possible. "Bassilius the one who's responsible wants his own man on the seat of the pope and Inu yasha is his means of getting it. If he can prove Sesshô maru's little brother is contagious Sesshô maru will be set aside and we all will end up in a war. Therefore we must make it impossible for him to use Inu yasha."

Kikyo turned to face Kagome her whole stature telling Kagome she was dead serious about this. "We cannot let anything happen to the frail peace that is here now. If Bassilius is to win thousand of innocents will die." She reached inside a pocket and produced a glace vial. "I want you to bring this to Inu yasha; he will know what to do." Kikyo handed Kagome the small glace flask.

It was a beautiful piece made from a rare kind of bleu with a deep purple gleam in it like fire banked in ice. The moment Kagome touched the glace she knew what it held. Kagome looked up into Kikyo's face her own barred of any kind of emotion. "You want me to bring him poison." Kagome couldn't help that her voice sounded assaulted.

Kikyo's smooth face hardened until the surface seemed to be made of marble rather than real human flesh. "It must be done, there is now other way. I love Inu yasha dearly but I will not let him get between what Sesshô maru and I have worked on so long to achieve." She broke down when Rin stormed into the room a wide smile on her face and her eyes blazing with inner passion."

It was in that moment that Kagome understood most of it. "This isn't just about the popes throne is it Kikyo. Tell me when Inu yasha is revealed will al of his blood die with him. Like Rin Sesshô maru's daughter." Kagome slipped from the bed and went to the chair where her cloths had been laid out the glass bottle still in her fist. "I didn't notice it before but she has some of his looks. Her eyes for instance that is all Sesshô maru with one difference they have your color. There are more things but these are the most notable."

Kikyo picked Rin up securing the little girl firmly against her chest and for the first time Kagome felt she was looking at the real Kikyo. "Just bring him that vial that is all I ask. Please?" she was a millimeter away from begging.

Kagome raised the deadly bottle and eyed it for a few seconds, then she dropped it, watching it fall to pieces with some morbid fascination, Kikyo gasped. "You stupid girl... but before she could continue Kagome cut her of.

"You have my word that I will do anything in my power to help you I'll be back by morning." With that promise Kagome walked outside naked letting the shadows swallow her from until she was certain Kikyo couldn't see her anymore also glad the woman didn't came after her.

When she felt she was far enough she let the change swoop over her and where had stood a human girl now a huge silver wolf walked on. Supply jumping over the wall protecting Kikyo's villa. She would need to journey swiftly her wolf side telling her she needed to hurry and find Inu yasha a saver place to stay and then, then she would search for a way to cure him.

::::A/n: well yet another chapter finished, hope it was enjoyed and until next time. And don't forget to leave me a review. ;)

response to reviewers:

Silverkitsunekagome: no problem and I always finish what I start even if it may take me a while, so no worries about me continuing the story. :D

Lyn: I sure will keep on writing.

Witchyinuyashagirl1: well the hunt was explained a bit in this chapter and the ghost was just filler and there are no demons in this story just humans and werewolf's. I hope this mate it all a bit clearer.

Dayonna: Thank you so much for the compliment and I would love to update more often but I have lots of things that ask my attention and with that my time. I'll do my best do.

TwiLiteVixen: by all means you may do anything you like to Naraku; he really is bad news in this story.

Ahanchan: well here it was and I hope you enjoyed it.

Voice: I'm speechless that you are keeping track of my other stories as well. And you don't need to ask me if you can read the book silly. Just enjoy it. Btw isn't internet the best; getting books and stuff.

Demoness of cosmos: well there you go and I hope it was enjoyed, until next time.

KougaLuvR15: I most surely will and thank you for your lovely review I enjoyed it very much.


	7. chapter 7

A/n: Well how are you all doing? For all those who have eagerly waited here's the next chapter to the silver wolf.

Disclaimer: The story is based on 'the silver wolf' by Alice Borchardt so I don't own that and of course I don't own any Inu yasha characters.

THE SILVER WOLF 

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 7

Kagome raised her mussel in the air and sniffed the pure scents of the grasslands up. It never seized to amaze her how keen her senses were in her wolf form. Going at a steady run she made mincemeat out of the miles before her.

Kagome didn't know where she was going exactly but the wolf seemed to have a firm idea and from what Kagome could gather from her other side it was a way to help Inu yasha. And not only that but this way didn't involve Inu yasha's death.

Pulling her thoughts back to the real problem put in a sturdy mile eating pace only wolf proceeded. While running Kagome tried to gain some information from her wolf counter part but the she wolf was in no mood to answer to her questions, she didn't understand why Kagome asked them in the first place.

For wolfs everything was very simple when you were hungry you hunted when you were tired you searched out a save place to sleep. When the cold nights rolled in you slept close to your pack mates for warmth, when thirsty you went out looking for water. No questions or doubts but Kagome being human had only know about the hard way of live and she needed questions and answers.

But for now she left the object at rest and instead focused her attention on where they were headed. At first she took the direction that led to the hide out of Inu yasha, but a few miles before she took a sudden right turn.

Music drifted through the air to her and Kagome lifted her head. Sniffing the air she could tell that near her a profession passed by with the strong smelling sandalwood incense literally took care of any other kind of smell. She had found what she been looking Kagome could tell this from the spurt of gladness the wolf expressed by letting out a low whoop.

Going into a slow trot Kagome followed her nose but halted when she saw the profession. Stopping and hiding under a bush Kagome watched the people intently to make sure they hadn't seen her. Humans didn't like wolfs after all.

But then something caught her eye, all the people wore outfits that had long ago gone out of fashion and Kagome took a few pass back when she noticed this some of the people had a very dead look to them.

Taking a deep swallow Kagome took a small step forward and watched the dead walk in a perfect profession. The front two carried the sandalwood burners letting them wave from left to right to cleanse the air around them. Behind them came for girls in pure white Egyptian cotton toga dresses carrying palm leaves. Then came eight men carrying a podium with a golden statue of some woman on it behind them came yet again four girls with palm leaves and two carrying sandalwood incise. After them came a whole mop of people some obviously rich in splendid dresses and togas, others less fortunate but still dressed up in there best clothing to show respect to whoever was honored by them.

When they had moved on and the last people had passed Kagome with several meters she came out from between the bushes and started to follow them. She wasn't all that surprised when there ending destination turned out to be a temple. The ghost instead of entering the temple simply disappeared leaving Kagome alone.

For a moment Kagome was in dubio but then the sick Inu yasha flashed before her minds eye and Kagome pushed all her doubts away and walked to the temple that seemed to shift between what it once looked like an the ruin it ws today. The human Kagome was fascinate by it but the wolf just yawned and took a quick look around her.

Trotting of to a laurel bush she snatched a thin branch with leaves of and went to the temples entrance. Squatting down on the threshold Kagome looked in and found that the place was completely deserted.

Picking up the last bits of her courage she walked inside to a pit in the middle of the temple that had once held a roaring fire, in her minds eye Kagome could still see it burning and she unconsciously took a few steps back.

A soft whisper from the back of the temple made her turn her head and Kagome gasped (or at least made a sound that could have been a gasp in her wolf form) there stood maybe the most weird woman ever. In mere seconds she went from a lovely teenage girl to a old bird to a skeleton.

"Who dares disrupt the piece of this temple." The voice boomed from a mouth one moment and seemed to resound inside her head the next moment. Kagome again took a few steps back then a wave of pain hit here and Kagome was no longer wolf.

Shivering now that she was naked and the wind could freely plague her Kagome took the laurel branch from her mouth. "Does no one listen to a sincere plea anymore." Kagome called out to the unnatural being trying not to look directly at the ever changing flesh.

With a gush of wind the woman suddenly stood right before Kagome and she had a hard time trying to keep her balance. "You are not human- the woman stated- and what you seek will cost you, are you willing to undergo such pains for just a man?" the voice echoed from the walls so the sound reached Kagome from all directions.

Trying not to flinch Kagome tried to take a proud stance. "I'm Kagome daughter of Wolfstan and I can undergo any task and I will." The woman suddenly stood in the pit and flames devoured her or at least so it appeared.

"Bring your charge here and lay him down in this pit if you do not fail your task he will be healed." The woman vanished and the world became utterly silent until Kagome gathered her courage and left the temple.

Looking up into the night sky Kagome contemplated how much time till sunrise she had left, not enough to get Inu yasha and bring him here the wolf decided. But she could come a could deal and it was necessary to move Inu yasha before Bassillias men found him and they were bound to come upon him sooner or later.

Letting the moonbeams take her back in her wolf form Kagome took of to Inu yasha her steady pace bringing her closer with every heartbeat. Her paws eat the miles between the sick human and the temple.

It was not that far in the night when she reached Inu yasha. Approaching him with care Kagome made soft whining noises to announce her coming. The silver haired male woke up from his sleep with a start and hazy golden eyes looked at here. "You're back lupa. And here I thought this would become my last resting place. At first this thought was unsettling but then I thought this is such a nice and peaceful place and I didn't mind dieing here so much anymore."

Kagome snorted and caught a small part of his cloak in her mouth and gave it a small pull. "But now you're here lupa and you're making it very clear that my journey has not ended. Well lead the way." With sudden determination Inu yasha rose to his feet and followed the big silver wolf outside.

The journey was slow and energy eating for Inu yasha. Kagome kept running up and down. Trying to find the most easiest path for Inu yasha then going back to see if Inu yasha was still keeping up.

Every now and down Kagome squatted down so Inu yasha could sink to the ground and get some well needed rest. After a few minutes Kagome would rise and nip at Inu yasha's legs so he would get up.

After some hours Kagome and Inu yasha reached low swooping grasslands filled with sheep. Kagome smiled a wolfish smile and guided Inu yasha between the grey forms of sleeping or eating sheep.

When she came upon the sleeping form of a boy Kagome heard a low bark of a very brave dog. The boy woke with a start and was startled to see a big silver wolf standing close by. Fortunate he didn't scream and Kagome changed into her human form again, making sure that her long hair covered most of her.

The boys eyes almost popped out of his head and he threw him self in low bow before her. Kagome rolled her eyes annoyed. "Get up I need you to do something." Kagome kept her voice low and chilly.

The boy looked up and eyes her with wonder it took him another few minutes before he could speak. " What can I do for you Goddess." The boy whispered his eyes now filled with adoration.

Behind Kagome Inu yasha had sucked in his breath at Kagome's change but he kept silent and didn't interrupt her play. "I want you to look after my friend until I come back tomorrow." Kagome commanded pointing to Inu yasha. The boy nodded vigorously and Kagome looked at Inu yasha.

"Keep a low profile I'll come for you tomorrow, Kikyo says hoi." Inu yasha bestowed Kagome with a knowing smile and he went to the boy excepting a ruff thin blanked that was given to him.

With a smile Kagome changed back and began her journey back to Kikyo's villa. Her wolf side told her that if she hurried up she was back long before the first rays of sunshine would warm the sky.

:::::: Kagome reached Kikyo's villa well within time and she went to the fountain for a well needed drink. Bending over the mirror like surface she changed back to her human for. A soft gasp from behind her gave Kagome a start and she turned around to see Kikyo sitting within the shadows of three big trees.

Angst flushed through Kagome and rendered her helpless, waiting for Kikyo to yell for her guard any moment the few minutes of quiet were intense. Then Kikyo broke the silence. "so that is you precious secret, now I can understand why your so afraid all the time."

The older woman rose from her seat and walked to the fountain. "Tell me Kagome do your uncle and nephew now about this?" the question sounded earnest enough and Kagome relaxed a little.

"Yes they know they use it to keep me bound to them." Kagome growled. Kikyo nodded and settled down next to Kagome her hands folded in her lap.

"I thought as much. Men like Naraku always find someone's weakness to use against them, but fear not I'll make sure that he won't be able to screw things up." Kikyo's voice toke a lethal tone and Kagome shivered.

Mistaking Kagome's shiver Kikyo rose and helped the girl up. "Lets get inside and get you some cloths, in the meantime tell me how Inu yasha is doing. Have you found a way to help him?"

There was so much anguish in Kikyo's voice that it startled Kagome maybe Kikyo did care for Inu yasha deeply even if her actions some hours ago spoke of a very cold calculating side of her character.

"I have found a way but it will have to happen tonight, the journey was to long for Inu yasha to make it in one go." Kagome told her and was pleased to see the relieved look on Kikyo's face.

"This is good news but I'm afraid you'll have something else to worry about for this day. The pope has a banquet and you are to be presented there as a noble woman- Kagome let out a groan but Kikyo paid no attention and kept going leading Kagome to a bathroom were food was set ready- I have someone who owes me and she will do the introductions since I'm not the best to do this." Kikyo sniggered at a privet joke.

"Anyway when we're there we will have the opportunity to inform Sesshoumaru that you have found a cure."

::::: at the end of some grueling hour Kagome found herself dressed in the finest silks heavily patterned with leave motives. Trying to feel comfortable in the dress wasn't easy, for one the thing was at least three times heavier than any normal dress and second Kagome just wasn't used to be this confined and by a piece of fabric no less.

But Kikyo had been very clear about what she was expecting from Kagome and wearing this dress from hell was one of those things. Slowly lowering her self on a chair Kagome was thinking how no man was worth this much trouble even if he was rich.

Just when she had settled down Shippo came bouncing in the room, his clothing also spick and span. "Look Kagome Kikyo has given me these cloths so that I can come with you to the party." The small boy squealed while making turrets so Kagome could see his new outfit.

Hiding her smile behind her hand Kagome pretended to look over all the details of his outfit complimenting him on how good he looked in his new cloths. Shippo puffed up his little chest at the compliments making him a bit goofy looking.

Just then Kikyo stepped back into the room with a woman Kagome didn't know, at once Kagome knew this was the woman who would be introducing her. Sitting back down Kagome observed the woman from underneath her lashes.

She was regal looking her shiny black hair pulled back in a high tiny ponytail some of her hair being wrapped around the pony tail probably done to conceal the tie that kept her hair together. The cold eyes were of a maroon color and made Kagome think of the tiny little flowers that only grew on the darkest of places in the forest and then there was her skin, a pearly white. All in all the woman looked a bit creepy to Kagome but the wolf just yawned and curled herself up to sleep.

"Kagome I would like to introduce Lady Kagura, she will be your escort for tonight. Lady Kagura this is lady Kagome." A soft snort from Lady Kagura made Kagome look back up and knit her brows when she saw a look of disgust in those dull brown eyes. But the look was gone so fast Kagome wasn't even sure if she had seen it right.

"It's a pleasure to make you acquainted." Lady Kagura said revealing to have a pleasant soft voice. Kagome wondered if it was practiced or natural. Standing up Kagome took the hand of Lady Kagura and gave it a steady short shake.

"I'm pleased to meet you to Lady Kagura." Kagome murmured while raising her brow at Kikyo who shook her head and went for the door.

The group left for the waiting carriages outside. Kikyo was helped into the same carriage she used that day she rescued Kagome out of her uncles house, Kagome noticed that Shippo was already sitting inside playing with the small build in cabinet.

Expecting to travel with them Kagome walked to the carriage only to be stopped by Kagura. "Sorry but you can't travel with Kikyo, it won't do to make a first entrance in company of that... that... well it is not the reputation we want for you."

She waved her hand and an other carriage was brought before them, this one even grander looking than Kikyo's. Kagome hated it at once. It was to richly dressed a clear statement that somebody of high birth or great wealth was being transported in it. But she kept her opinion before her and let a slave help her inside the carriage ad carefully set down on the red silk bench.

Kagura entered right after her and with one short sharp whistle from her the carriage started to move. For a long time neither woman said anything although Kagura looked like she wanted to ask Kagome at least a couple of questions.

Kagome however didn't gave her the satisfaction of staring the chat and kept her mouth closed if Kagura wanted to talk she would have to start the conversation her self. A few grueling minutes later she did.

"So Lady Kagome I heard that you're being betrothed to the mountain man Kouga?" it was a lazy begin and Kagome wanted to start answering it with a shallow answer when she realized that Kagura couldn't have know the name of her betrothed.

A chill run down her spine but Kagome forced her self to relax she was seeing things that weren't there; still she had to wonder were Kagura could have heard his name. "Well Lady Kagura that is right, I am the bride to be for Lord Kouga."

Kagura slightly moved her head giving her a cocky look. "Lord Kouga, my, my they haven't told you. Kouga might be rich but he's no Lord. He is just some farmer who stoke lucky."

"Well be that as it may, it doesn't change what is going to happen." Kagome said her head bowed. She couldn't let Kagura see the doubt in her eyes. Again the woman had mention something she couldn't have possible known about, not unless she spoke...

"That is all to true I fear, but well have to stop our conversation we have arrived at the royal residence. We can't be late now can we." Kagome let out a deep sigh and watched Kagura step out of the carriage helped by the one of the slave boys. Kagome came out next at a much slower space ignoring Kagura's annoyed stare point blank.

While Kagome was let in by Kagura she could just see Kikyo from the corner of her eye throwing her a heart warming smile and wink. Giving a weak smile back Kagome focused on the people Kagura was introducing her with.

There was of course Kagura's husband an chubby go happy fellow. (really not what Kagome had expected) lots of woman who could all be described as vain little princesses not used to do anything by themselves. Some man of the same category and a couple of people Kagome thought she might actually like. The wolf inside her just snorted and rolled her eyes, she wasn't interested by any of them one way or the other.

By the time Kagura was done Kagome had met so many people she couldn't even remember who was who, but she figured that wouldn't be all that important. When Kagura announced she had to talk with some of her friends Kagome was relieved to see her go and made her way to Kikyo who had seen Kagura leave and waved her over.

"So what do you think of the crème the la crème so far." said Kikyo her eyes sparkling with laughter. "Don't say I can see it on your face."

Kagome smiled weakly. "It's just that they're so self absorbed, all they care about is themselves. They would be the kind of people that would sell out there own friends if they thought they could gain something by it."

Kikyo nodded. "Perfect description dear, but let me cheer you up. See that fountain over there; take a closer look at the paintings."

At first Kagome didn't understand what Kikyo was talking about, but then when she shifted she saw what Kikyo had meant. When you looked at the painting from a certain angle the serene proper picture changed into one of naked nymphs dancing on the music of satires.

The joke brought a wicked smile on Kagome's face, Kikyo smiled with her then turned serious. "Come Sesshoumaru is waiting for us in his privet chamber, we need to sneak out back so nobody will notice. We don't want the word to spread that you had a privet meeting with the pope."

The two women slowly wove there way through the many shadows to the privet chamber Kikyo had talked about. Inside Sesshoumaru was already waiting inside behind a huge oak desk.

The moment Kikyo and Kagome walked inside Sesshoumaru stood up and made his way around the desk and walked over to Kikyo taking her in his arms and placing a soft sweet kiss on her rosy lips as greeting, then he turned to Kagome who had slightly turned her head so not to see the what in her eyes was a privet moment.

"Tell me is my younger brother going to make a full recovery?" unlike the other time Sesshoumaru's voice was now soft and concerned. What ever she had been expecting this sight was not it, for some reason this didn't quite fit the impression she had of him.

Setting her personal thoughts aside she answered the question. "I have found a potential way to cure Inu yasha, the change of failure is of course there but I'm sure that everything is going to be just fine." Kagome said cheerfully. And she was positive that she was going to make it.

Sesshoumaru just gave a short nod and turned to Kikyo. "I noticed that you asked in a favor to introduce Lady Kagome, I'm highly amused by your choice." Kagome walked of to the bookshelves as the two were clearly talking about things only they shared.

Taking in the great collection of books with to Kagome's great pleasure and surprise even some female written folium stood. Her wondering brought her to the other end of the room where she noticed a mirror laying.

Unlike her usual behavior Kagome picked up the mirror and checked her coiffeur in it, placing back some stray strands of hair in the beautiful bun grafted bun. When she noticed the silence she looked up to the pair and noticed that they seemed to be waiting for something. The next moment she new they were waiting for her, it was time to join the people in the room and start diner.

Starting to place the mirror back where she had found it Kikyo stopped her. "No Kagome give it to me I need to check up myself." Kagome walked over and handed her the mirror. Kikyo took it and brought it up close, she placed some none existing wrinkles in her hair right and then placed the mirror on the desk or at least started to.

The moment she saw the back of the mirror she let out a scream and flung the mirror away from her self in the direction of Kagome. "What is Ayame's mirror doing here?" said Kikyo. "We buried that with her body, I even placed on her coffin my self."

Kagome didn't hear the little outburst since her eyes had been on the mirror only since it had hit the ground. The small round mirror was now glowing a soft bleu, doing a quick look around to see if no one was looking at her Kagome kneeled and picked the mirror up and placed inside the many folds of her gown.

Just when she let the object go Kikyo had been calmed down enough to start going back to the diner room urging Kagome to hurry up. While they walked through the shadows to avoid prying eyes Kagome's thoughts kept turning around the mirror.

"Kikyo who was Ayame?" said Kagome in a soft voice just before they were about to enter the diner room. Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to Kagome her eyes holding a look that scared Kagome so much she wished she hadn't asked, but it was to late now.

Then suddenly the scary look was replaced with a tired look that made her look like the older woman he was. "Ayame was the woman Inu yasha was betrothed with. He brought her with him from court, she was the bitch that's responsible for Inu yasha getting his decease." Kikyo fell silent and she looked back into the past.

Then her eyes cleared and she looked at Kagome again. "You see Ayame knew she was sick but her vanity and dark character made her wanted that other would suffer like she was suffering so she choose Inu yasha. And well you have seen what he is like now."

Without further ado Kikyo went into the room and walked over to the couch she would lei on for diner. Kagome stood outside for a few more moments taking in what she had just been told. Them she shook her head, tings in the upper circles were just a bit to complicated to her taste. The wolf snarled and bared her ivory fangs showing how she felt about Kagome's human world.

Kagome scowled and went indoors to the couch that was reserved for her, Shippo was already sitting on the cough next to hers bouncing and annoying Kagura. The lady was clearly near grabbing the little boy and pummel him good.

Hurrying over Kagome placed her self between them and bestowed a warm fake smile on Kagura that was answered with a small bow of exception. "Shippo please stop testing the springs Diner will be here soon and you wouldn't want to miss out do you."

The little boy stopped and huge emerald green eyes rested on her. "My father always says that you always need to check out were you sit so it wont give you any problems later. I don't know what that means but Poppa was sitting between uncle Bert and aunty Sally that night and they were throwing things at each other, so I'm thinking-

Kagome placed a hand before Shippo's mouth and waited for the boy to run out of lines or breathy, whichever came first. The pope had entered the room a few minutes ago and Kagome could smell food waiting just behind the curtains that hit the servant hall from sight.

Sesshoumaru made a hand gesture and servants poured in carrying plates filled with bowls of the most delicious foods, most of the scents that hit Kagome she didn't even recognize. Shippo had stopped bouncing and was now transfixed by the plates that were brought in. when one of the female servants walked over to them with a plate filled with sucker pears Shippo let out a squeal of delight.

Kagome hit a grin behind her hand and had to bite down to stop the giggle at the look of disgust marring Kagura's face. Some minutes later all the guest were busy devouring the loads of food that was brought in with a steady line.

Kagome had chosen a chicken soup and to her irritation was watch closely the whole time by Kagura. Then suddenly she heard something with her wolf senses, soldiers were coming here and they weren't the man that served the pope.

Kagome's eyes shot to Kagura and she saw the wicked smile in her eyes placing the soup down she leaned over to Shippo. "Shippo go to the pope as fast as you can and tell him I said that soldiers are coming, go know." Kagome urged the boy on and watched him go, in the mean time her reaction time was getting slower and fright started to choke her.

With a dream like state she watched Shippo reach Sesshoumaru and talk to him, Sesshoumaru stood up and said something to one of the guards behind him. In seconds the guards of the the pope were warned.

When Kagome felt Kagura move over her she took her last strength and took of, her speed was that of a snail but she kept going. She heard a shrill laugh coming from Kagura and Kagome was strengthened in her idea to get away.

She reached a dark hall and she could faintly smell the outside , she was almost there. Just when she could see a glimmer of the night sky she heard something snap and the next moment she run into iron bars.

Surprises Kagome took a step back and watched the sudden barrier, then with a burst of panic she turned around only to see that her way was cut of both ways, she was trapped and panic almost overtook her when she recognized the shadowy figure coming at her.

Naraku laughed a victories dark laugh and Kagome shivered. "Well little niece it seems you're at my mercy once again." Kagome crinched and hurled her self in the bars the next moment not minding the pain it brought. She would gladly walked through an inferno if it meant getting away from Naraku.

"Don't bother Kagome this cage is specially designed for you. Be a good girl and I won't hurt you much." Said Naraku his voice cool, always a sign of a coming outburst. Things weren't looking good.

And on top of that Kagome could hear shouts coming from the diner room, people were fighting in there Kagome hoped Shippo had found a good place to hide. Naraku noticed her distraction.

"Ah you knew, its really thanks to that Bassilius that I'm able to get you in my hands again.. Well him and Lady Kagura." Kagome sunk on the ground feeling miserable, the poison that had been in her food was making her stomach turn over and she was getting weaker by the moment.

A/n: NEXT CHAPTER KAGOME MEETS KOUGA!!!!! I'm going to go evil review or no next chapter. ::Dun dun dun::. And I think you all want to read about Kouga meeting Kagome.

Response to reviewers:

Silver Wolf Of Cosmos: Well next chapter the long awaited meeting will happen. ::does happy dance::

Lyn: Well two updates and both on stories you're reading, kick back and let me entertain you. ::winks::

Moonlight: Well like you mentioned I follow the book very closely, so there will either be Inu characters or original charters in the story, no making up this time. Hope you keep enjoying my slightly changed version of the Silver Wolf.

Witchyinuyashagurl1: Well don't go applauding just yet for those spelling probes are far from gone, but I think I get the message over even with some faults. P

Ahanchan: Yes I Know but for what its worth, she isn't only thinking of her self but for her little daughter to, Inu yasha's uncovering will sign her death as well as Kikyo's and Sesshoumaru's.

Voice: your reviews always bring a smile on my face. (Keep it going I love it) and thanks for all those wonderful compliments. :: blushes and huggles Voice. Thank you:: hope to see you again next time.

TwiLiteVixen: Ooohh sounds great, but don't start without me I have some red hot poker sticks we can use to do some extra torture. :: hair flies around her head while eyes go red and smiled wickedly showing ivory fangs::

Shadowcat: it took some time but here was the new update, enjoy or rather I hope it was enjoyed.


	8. chapter 8

A/N: well the big long awaited meeting of Kouga and Kagome is finally in this chapter. Aren't we all happy, I know I am. As always enjoy. I will be taking of where I left.

Disclaimer: this story is based on a book called 'the silver wolf' by Alice Borchardt and of course the Inu yasha characters don't belong to me either.

Ps: voice where are thou? You were missed.

THE SILVER WOLF

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 8

Fighting to stay conscious Kagome felt her body start to react most violent to the poison that had been in her food. Never in her whole live had she felt this miserable and being caged and in Naraku's presence wasn't making things any better. The later decided to mock her some more.

"Well I see that Lady Kagura knows her poison, really nothing I ever tried on your father worked. This however seems to be doing a nice job of keeping you quiet." Naraku said his voice mocking, laughter lining it, making Kagome feel a huge burning anger.

"You bastard don't talk about my father you." Kagome shouted then stopped when she thought about what she was doing, this was nothing like her, this poison was doing more to her than only keeping her weak.

"Ku ku ku. Not talk about him, no I don't think, I'm quit done yet. Now we'll talk some more. See when I found out that poison didn't work I convinced your dear departed mother what she was really married to, and that she needed to help me get rid of him. She told me about a place where she and that freak snuck of to, to have some time alone. When she was distracting him I shot him in the back, straight through the heart, dead instantly." Naraku walked closer to the bars his red eyes on Kagome, enjoying her hurt immensely.

"Of course I rather had he suffered, but I got what I wanted, of course your mother took it hard, she really loved him and that's why she kept you and took you of on all those stupid money eating journeys. The whole family heritance she got from that man she spend on it, not leaving a single gold piece to us. BITCH." Naraku flung the last word to her head, like one would wield a battle axe.

Kagome tried to crawl back as far as she could but she already had reached the bars and all she could do was push her self into the bars. Never in her life had she seen Naraku as she saw him now. A man insane witch his wants and love for money, despicable. And now she was his only way of obtaining a fortune for him self, the thought only was enough to send ice cold shiver up and down Kagome's spine.

Trying to gain some form of comfort Kagome crawled to the darkest corner of the cage, so that her other self could come to the surface and start to neutralize the poison. From what Naraku had told her poison had never effected her father, so maybe the wolf inside him had a way to get rid of it, at any rate it was worth a try and thinking about something else helped her to master her fear.

The darkness calmed her nerves and Kagome was able to concentrate on something more than just Naraku, and with the coming of her other half her senses sharpened. Kagome could hear the noise of fighting people in the room she had run out of, and if she was not mistaken that woman cursing like a common sailor was Kikyo.

A small smile lifted Kagome's lips, who would have thought that Kikyo was able of such colorful language. Then her ears picked something else up, running, running to her was a small person. Kagome sucked in her breath, _Shippo._

At the same time she realized that Shippo was heading straight to her and to Naraku, a wave of nausea took over and made her hurl up one excellent dinner. While Kagome was throwing up Naraku sneered and grabbed the bars.

"So, you're save, for now. Same thing happened with your father every time I tried to poison him. That monster inside of him always got rid of the poison before it could do any real damage." Naraku snarled, his fist clenching the bars so hard his knuckles looked like to be popping out of there skin any moment.

"Well no matter I didn't want you dead so soon, your still going to help me get the riches of that cave Kouga something. So listen closely and I might not hurt you to bad, dear niece." Naraku hissed.

Too caught up in another wave of throwing up Kagome could not utter a word, and even as she bend over to get rid of last of the poison left in her stomach, Kagome thought she had to utter some kind of warning to Shippo. Anything that would make him leave his present course would do.

At the bars Naraku pulled him self close to the bars, his red eyes holding a wild and insane light in them. "Yes, you will be handing me over al that splendid gold and then you will kill your husband and then your self, it will be an unsolved mystery by the time I'm done with covering up." Naraku's voice became dreamy as he envisioned him self leaving with all that riches he heard about.

His fist lost there tight grip on the bars and he took a step back. "By the time anybody will even have an inkling of what happened I'll be so fare gone, it is gonna be like I was just a bad dream. Ku ku ku ku." Naraku fell in a fit of icy cold pleasure, the kind that made every hair on Kagome's body stand on end.

Finally Kagome felt her body become more and more wolfish, even without the required moonlight she was changing, and her ears could hear Shippo coming closer still. Frentic Kagome did the first thing that came to mind, she had to do something, anything to get Shippo to safety. She would not forgive her self if anything happened to the small red head.

Retreating from her dark corner Kagome slowly approached the bars unaware that she walked like a prowling predator, her eyes glowing with a soft piercing bleu light, her mouth pulled back in a snarl through witch small fangs could be seen. The closer she got to the bars the longer her nails became, until each was at least a inch in length and deadly sharp.

Just before she reached the bars Kagome readied her self for a jump, her eyes on Naraku who was still caught up in his own pleasure. Letting out a roar Kagome attacked her slime wrists easily passing the bars, her nails sinking into Naraku. Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome could her a falter in Shippo's footsteps, but then instead of heeding the warning, the little boy attacked.

Eyes wide open with astonishment Kagome saw the little boy launch himself at Naraku's left leg. Time seemed to slow down while she watched Shippo fly through the air and attach him self to Naraku's left. It was with horror that Kagome saw Shippo sink his teeth into Naraku's leg.

In her shock Kagome re-treaded her hand and nails from Naraku's arm and the pain crazed man, freed from one attacker, could focus entirely on the little boy. Shaking his leg in attempt to fling the boy off, Naraku found that, that, was only making things worse for him self.

Bending down he reached for the little kid, his one arm thickly coated in his own blood that dripped to the floor in crimson puddles. Just then Kagome's mind came back to action and time seemed to be standing still for a second, then go fast forward. Not thinking but acting purely out of instinct, Kagome grabbed for Naraku to stop him from getting to Shippo, who was still happily dangling from Naraku's leg. Somewhere in the back of her mind the wolf in Kagome appreciated the firm hold this young cub had, damn fine set of teeth, she hummed at Kagome.

Kagome managed to get hold of Naraku's jacked and with a jerking motion she pulled him into the bars, hard. Naraku's head crushed into the bars with a sickening crack and his body went limp. Not prepared to carry his full weight Kagome let go of him and watch him sink onto the floor with morbid fascination. It wasn't until a small voice reached her that she came back to the present.

"Kagome, look I got the keys, but the lock is to high." There stood Shippo Kagome could see him as clearly as if she was watching him by daylight, but to him she was nothing more than a grey blur, Kagome thank what ever god looked over her that he wasn't able to see her slightly changed form.

"I tried jumping, but that was no good, poppa always tells me that I will grow reaaaaaaaal big, just like Aoshi. But I don't think I want to be that big, cause Aoshi is always followed by girls and kissing them, who wants to kiss girls, I'll get cooties. Yuck." Shippo ranted on while Kagome took the key's from his outstretched hand and opened the lock.

The moment she stepped from those four walls of iron, a huge rush o appreciation washed over her. Those few moment being in there had been worse than hiding a life time. Her advanced hearing picked up the ending battle in the main room and she was glad to note that Kikyo had managed her own. Although she probably was a bit banged up and still sending curses left and right.

Kneeling down next to the small boy Kagome picked him up and hugged him close, bringing her mouth to his ear. "Listen very careful Shippo, I have a very important message you have to bring to Kikyo, good.?" She waited for him to nod in understanding.

"Alright, when everything is calmed down I need you to go to Kikyo and tell her this; I'm going to Inu yasha and I'll be back by sundown at her villa. When I'm not back tell her to start looking for me on the open plains. Go now, and keep out of harms way, and for the love of god, don't ever hang in someone's leg again. Or at least not in Naraku's, he'll kill you." Kagome dropped the tiny body, giving him a gentle push in the right direction and watched him until she was sure he was safely hidden from the still trampling crowds.

Nodding to her self she turned around and found her self eye to eye with Onigumo, Naraku's son however just shuddered, pied in his pants before fainting and joining his father on the floor. 'that went easy' Kagome thought to her self, but now was not the time to look a gifted horse in the mouth.

Stepping over the bodies that besmirched the ground Kagome went outside, dropping one article of clothing after another. When she reached the door that would bring her out into the fresh air, Kagome was completely naked, safe for the mirror that she held in her clutches. It was time to go save Inu yasha.

Stepping outside Kagome raised her head to the moon, letting the light wash over her and gladly taking on her wolf form. Then where had stood a woman, now a big silver wolf had taken her place. The lean predator did not hesitate, it new that it was a busy night and she had to start moving right away.

Gracefully leaping through the garden and over the thick wall Kagome run to freedom and the duties that came with obtaining it. While running through Rome Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust at the penetrating vapors that pas that particular abused part of her.

Rome might look great in the eyes of humans but Kagome wolf senses told a completely other story, it was a dieing corpse. With her enhanced senses she could not only see it clearly, but smell it even better.

Deciding to breath as shallow as possible Kagome kept on running, and with each step she left Rome behind her, exchanged it for the open freshness of the plains, and got closer to Inu yasha and maybe a cure for him also.

Under the star scattered sky Kagome lifted her head and let out a howl, pouring all her joy, sadness, liberty and energy in it. To her own astonishment she could hear an answer in the distance.

Faltering in her step Kagome's ear perked up and listened to the answer to her howl, she had never guessed that Roma still had wolves prowling her plains. At any other given time she would have taken a look, but not tonight, tonight she would finish business one way or the other. At any rate, after tonight Inu yasha would be cured or the disease would take him, and tonight she might follow him to that other live as well. Only time could tell now.

Strengthening her decision Kagome set of to the boy with whom she left Inu yasha, her nose in the air and her ears moving in the direction of every little sound, Kagome was more on guard than ever, she could not make mistakes.

8888o888

It was not until after running for at least an hour that Kagome felt that something was off, for some reason she kept picking up Inu yasha's send coming near the temple already. At first she had shaken it of as stupid, he could not be there, he was after all with the boy.

But then she waft of scents had gotten more frequent and fresh. Inu yasha was near the temple and there where at least three unknown men with him. Her ears twitched when she picked up chanting, priest, Inu yasha was with priest. Kagome could even begin to phantom why he was with them and at that place out of all the other places they could have gone too.

On guard Kagome began to move into the direction the scents came from, her prowling form completely blending in with her environment. In the sky starts twinkled and the moon enlightened the patches of grass it could reach through the trees. Nothing gave of that there was a female wolf preparing for battle, nothing gave of that something could even be slightly wrong.

Kagome reached there camp soon enough, and what she saw almost made her forget all caution. There around a roaring fore sat Inu yasha, a blanked of coarse wool wrapped around his shoulders, and the three priests settled opposite him, talking quietly among themselves.

They seemed to be waiting for something, Inu yasha would look around, scanning the area for something, Kagome could feel his yellow eyes upon her, but he didn't see her and his eyes wondered away.

Deciding she could better get things over with she slowly walked out of her hiding place, the noted that one priests noticed her but made no movement to stop her or drive her of. He only watched her for a moment before nodding to Inu yasha an continue the conversation with his fellow priests.

Inu yasha turned around again, this time noticing Kagome's silver form at once, he stood up and walked over to her. "Well Lupa, tonight is going to be the night isn't it." His voice held no question in it, he only stated a fact, Kagome nodded.

" Well tell me Lupa or should I say Kagome now?" Inu yasha waved his hand and shook his head. " Don't worry I won't tell your secret, it is save with me, but, if I make it through, I would like to hear the full story." There was a longing in Inu yasha's voice, it told Kagome how much he still wanted to live.

With no more time to spare Kagome raised her self up changing into her wolfish human form. She spoke " I need you to lay down in one of those fire pits, let the priests guard you like they were doing just before, I will go up to the temple, if I succeed you will face sunrise as a whole, healthy man." Her voice was ruffed and came out with a raspy low tune laced through it. Emotions made her unable to keep her true nature more hidden.

Inu yasha's eyes shone with an intense light, then he nodded and started walking to one of the pits that had not been used for many centuries. Just before he was to lie down, he looked back at the now again wolf Kagome. " You might not survive this, isn't it Lupa?" the wolf just stood her eyes holding his unwavering.

It was all the answer Inu yasha needed. "You need never worry again Lupa, if its need to be, I will take you away and keep you save." Kagome left just then, but the words rung into her ears all the way up to the temple, they gave her strength and for the first time in her live she felt wanted. Never before someone had wanted her, her and her true self.

Kagome entered the temple, already the ever changing woman stood there, waiting for her to arrive, there was one difference with her previous visit though, no matter what form the woman took, there was a smile on each one of them, a smile that held secrets in it, a smile that told Kagome that she was pleased that the young woman had come.

While she chanced from a young woman to middle aged, to old and dead, the woman beckoned Kagome and leaded her to the back through a door Kagome had not seen before. Just before the door Kagome stopped, the woman had already gone through, Kagome knew she had to go, but her instincts were screaming and raging telling her that what ever was beyond this door was not meant for the leaving.

Kagome's hair began to stand on end and she started to growl, fighting with her self, fighting between passing this door and turning tail and run as far away as she could. Then a shadow of Inu yasha's voice echoed through her head, burning and sinching away her doubt, Kagome stepped through the door.

88o88

Sango watched her pack mates carefully while they settled in the small villa Kouga had rented for the occasion. It was a place that had not seen inhabitants for a long time and needed some patching up, but Sango knew that she and her group would finish the job within a few hours, the place would not be recognized after that.

Leaving the lords and ladies privet area Sango moved through the kitchen to a build on room, this place was far better of, but only because it had been added on much later. This room would be used for the wedding ceremony, it was big, would look elegant in candle light and could hold quit a few people without becoming to crowded.

Already Sango had put some of the villa slaves to work on cleaning this area out, already she had some of the male wolfs find some good quality furniture to fill the room with, they should be back in a short while, she had sad that Kouga wanted everybody in before sundown. He had also forbidden them to prowl the city in there wolf forms, unleash they had asked him first and given him a good enough reason.

Of course they could prowl the plains to there hearts contempt, but Sango knew that most wolfs would be tracking over the city these coming nights, they wouldn't rest until they had at least an inkling of there temporary territory.

Sango was abruptly brought back to the present by a hand that slightly squeezed her butt. "Hentai!" Sango screamed, whipping around and bringing her fist down on Miroku's head.

The brown wolf violet eyes glazed for a moment, then he swooned and fell ungracefully to the floor. He came back to conscious before he hit the ground though, and managed to land on his butt rather than his face. Rubbing the assaulted area Miroku looked up, only to meet Sango's eyes burning with a promise of much, much more than what he had just received.

Both wolfs snapped from there starring game by a soft low rumble coming from the doorway, turning around Sango stiffened for a moment before mellowing and greeting Kouga with a small smile. "One of these days Kouga, you will have to start looking for a new captain of the guard."

"He, I protest."

Kouga snorted and walked in, his eyes wondering over the chances that had already been brought on the villa. He nodded to Sango in gratitude, before bending down to howl Miroku up.

"You up for some late night hunting?" Kouga asked his eyes on Sango, while his hands still held Miroku upright, apparently that punch of hers had managed to do some damage this time.

Sango's eyes clouded over for a moment. "Yes, I don't see why not, it has been a long time since we last roamed these lands, let's see if there is still something from those good old days." Shaking her head, whipping her long tresses back Sango followed Kouga outside.

"You know Miroku, I thought you were made of stronger stuff." Sango noted.

The brown wolf still staggered but was able to stand on his own again. "Dearest Sango, one must embrace there feminine site at all times." Miroku stumbled further on, shook his head, and managed to stop the world from twirling around his head. He didn't notice the fire in Sango's eyes.

"So you say females are weak." Anger made her voice short and clipped. Her fist was trembling with the desire to connect to that tick scull of his again. She was stopped however by Kouga.

His hand had grabbed her trembling fist and he shook his head, Sango hung her head in submission. She scolded her self, she should have know better than to let her self be riled up by such a young pup as Miroku.

"Follow me, I know a good way out that those not attract attention to three wolfs." Kouga's soft voice reached to two other wolfs, making Miroku turn around, see Sango's heated expression, and pale. He could only deal with a punch like that every 24 hours. Yup, she loved him.

Sango snorted in disgust when the wolf lost his fear and lavished her with a goofy smile instead, that poor bugger would just never learn. You would think he had some brains, but no, he just had testosterone, and lots of it too.

Kouga ignored his two pack mates and there little starring contest and changed to his much preferred wolf form. Tonight, with the moon so bright, he grounds were calling him, it was time to hunt, hunt something. Something.

88o88

Fire, blazing fire and howling people, begging for help. There arms with skin falling from the bones extended to her in a age old gesture of pleading, these people were suffering. There faces scared and dried up, eyes just black wholes and mouths that could only produce a painful wailing.

The moment Kagome passed the door, the real world disappeared, the door went along with it. To make matters worse her wolf form was ripped from her painfully, for the first time she was completely human, and she hated it.

Pressing her self against the wall where just moments ago the door had been, Kagome looked at what was before her, nothing but what had to be hell. There was no other explanation for it, where else would people suffer as such she saw before her now. To make it worse they had seemed to all feel her presence and turn there soul attention towards her, goody.

Her mind frantic Kagome eyed the poor creatures before, then she noted the path. She gulped down a heavy builder. Her throat felt raspy and her eyes became teary, she would have to wade through these people to get to the woman, she knew she would have to. But knowing but doing were to completely different things. For just a second Kagome felt she would have been better of in Naraku's cage.

Then something Kagome had never thought would happen, the thought of that disgusted man gave her just what she needed, the courage to go into this place and face whatever it would bring her.

Feeling that she had to act fast before she lost all courage Kagome stepped forward, a hand more bones than flesh touched her ankle. Kagome suppressed a shudder, then ignored it and took another step. Three of the creatures hung on her leg now and from the corner of her eye she saw more coming closer by the second.

Felling her stomach protest, Kagome started to jog, ripping her self lose from the pitiful things that clung to her, but try as she might she could not ignore them. Kagome stopped, her body held stiff her eyes locked on to something in the distance, then she slowly made her self look down, look down into the eyes of one of those dead.

Her shuddering stopped, and she felt guilty of her previous thoughts. The longer she looked into those dark wholes the sadder she became. Her she was always feeling condemned by the people around her because she was not like them, but now the first chance she had, she was condemning these people her self.

So what if they no longer had there human forms, they had once been human, and her she was damning them. She had no right to. Kagome reached down to one of the pitiful forms and for a moment she saw a pare of the most beautiful lime green eyes, shining with thankfulness, a tear slipping from the right eye. Then a warm wind whooshed past her blowing black hair in Kagome's face. Shrugging her head Kagome freed her self, the horror of before was now replaced with a room very similar to the temple, but yet it was deferent, this was the domain of the woman.

And there she was sitting on a throne made of bones, at her right stood a beautiful woman with red hair a sword in her hand. The woman rose from her seat and open her arms welcoming Kagome, telling her to join her.

Still a bit shocked from her experience Kagome walked to the woman, every once in a while she felt a shudder leap down her spine. Still a bit unsure Kagome kept looking left and right, expecting one of those dead people to pop out at any given moment, she could feel a muscles straining readying to jump aside.

He tension didn't leave her when she finally reached the woman who had now assumed the form of the dead woman Kagome had seen that unfaithful day at the small temple. The mother with the boy who had sat so peacefully by the water. There was one thing that comforted Kagome though, the woman had stopped her ever changing cycles, she was still the same woman.

"I see that you have passed the first test, to give compassion to something you fear is hard, but you managed. For that I will tell you how to get what you need." She beckoned Kagome closer before seating down back on her throne.

Kagome obeyed. Her eyes wondering from the to woman to the red head standing next to the throne. At least she looked alive, though her eyes held no live in them. Kagome wondered who she had been in life, and somewhere in the back of her mind she felt a memory twitch.

"There is one more thing you have to do before you can gain the knowledge of how to heal your friend. Are you willing?" the woman asked her voice soft. Kagome nodded.

The woman beckoned the red head forward. "Hold out your hand, either will do, and whatever happens don't pull away, at least not unless you do not wish your friend to heal." Kagome swallowed hard at the last statement, that did not sound to great.

The red headed woman stepped forward and it was on this moment that Kagome recognized her. It was the same woman from back at where she met Inu yasha. But now she no longer sported the horrible wounds and her real looks were revealed. She was beautiful and it made Kagome sad that her beauty had been destroyed by someone.

For a moment she smiled at Kagome and nodded when she saw the recognition in the other woman's eyes. The with a lightning movement she brought up her sword and cut into Kagome's hand, Kagome had not seen it coming and what happened only penetrated her brain when her hand started to hurt.

Pain burned through her hand and brought her down on her knees. She brought her other hand up to stop the wounded limp from falling against her body. She still heard the words the woman had spoken, she was to hold out her hand no matter what happened. She would pass this test too, she would help Inu yasha.

Then from a shadow on the ground a form began to rise, at first it was nothing more than a black lump, but then it rapidly began to form into one of the dead creatures from before, but this one did not attempt to reach her it went for the puddle of blood that had began to form before Kagome.

Kagome to shocked did nothing but stare at the mummified form that lapped up her blood like it was water to a dried out person. A pang of disgust formed in Kagome's chest but she kept holding out her hand, then the creature uprightend her self and attached her mouth to Kagome's hand, only the image of Inu yasha kept her going then, that thing was drinking her blood straight from the wound. She could feel a tongue lap up her blood, it disgusted her, but that was soon she found something else to hold her attention.

The dead person before began to change, reform. Flesh was returning to her again, her beauty was restored to her. And soon where had lied a corpse now stood a splendid woman, she snatched the mirror Kagome still carried from her and looked at her self in the shiny object.

She coed at her self while she let her fingers run over her face, through her hair pulling it up and turning her head left and right to give her self a better view. She was completely enchanted with her own looks. Kagome wrinkled her nose and took her view steps back. This person clearly only cared about her self, how could she ever expect help from her.

While Kagome watched the red headed woman before her, her lips red from the blood she had fed her self with, the woman had silently walked next to her. She too looked at the young woman before her. But unlike Kagome she did not stood by silently.

"You owe her help Ayame- Kagome gasped when she heard that name- she gave you back what you wanted, now you pay back your depth." The red haired woman wrinkled her nose and her green eyes kept looking at the reflection in the mirror. She brought her hand back up and managed to make pig tails of her wonderful silky looking red hair. She completely ignored the woman and Kagome for that matter.

Kagome looked at the woman to see what she would do, and what she saw made her step back and widened her eyes in fear. The woman's eyes were glowing a eerie pink and earth started to tremble. Her outline became fuzzy and she seemed to grow to immense proportions, her voice boomed through the room.

"Ayame you will pay up or you will lose what you whished for." This time the woman did look up from her reflection, she clutched the mirror to her breast like it was her child and she snarled at the woman. She was a picture of a mother defending her baby, it was twisted that she was just doing this for a mirror in which she could gaze upon her own beauty.

She stopped her snarling and hung her shoulders and head, but Kagome could see the hateful glare directed at her. Then like a grumpy little girl she snatched out of her position and stood in all regale like a queen looking down at her servants. It made Kagome want to snarl back, it was this woman who was responsible for Inu yasha's decease, she did not deserved to get what she wanted, but if it would help Inu yasha she had no other choice but to listened and take what was offered to her.

"You will need to walk down this road until you reach a river of fire, you will find lost souls there, they can not pass the river because they cling to life still. You need to find one that is willing to help you cross the river, but you can not speak with them. Do so and you too are condemn to stay there forever." Ayame's voice was like a humming bird, a voice one would expect to hear from a angel, not such a dreadful being as her self.

"Past the river you will find a garden, Daedalus garden. It is within this garden that you will find a person that is able to help you." With those last words Ayame began to fade away, her body already returned to its pitiful state, but Kagome could see that when Ayame looked in the mirror she still saw her beauty, she would see her beauty last for all eternity. She would not age and she could gaze upon her self as much as she longed for. She thought she had been disgusted before, she had to rectify her opinion, she was more disgusted now.

The woman next to Kagome turned around and pointed to a road that began just near the throne, Kagome stepped in it's direction but was halted. "Whatever you do, do not heal the wound in your hand, it is you only link to the real world, your only doorway back." And then Kagome was free to go. The temple room was gone and all what was left was a dusty old road.

Sighing Kagome began her journey, she found that here she was back in her wolf form once again, it helped to ease her mind now that the wolf was back, but with each step she took she felt the cut in her paw burn and twitch, how she wanted to lick it clean, but the words of the woman stopped her.

Putting her paw out of her mind Kagome started to run, she had no idea how much time had passed back there, but she was sure it had been more than she could miss.

88o88

Hours, Kagome felt she was running for hours. And the view did not help. She passed one burned out village after another. She even stopped at one to seek for water, but all she had found was burned wood and sand. There was no trace that these places had ever been inhabitant. Not even one broken chair.

Sighing Kagome kept going her run from before had long ago turned to a sluggish walk, and still there was no sight of the fire river Ayame had spoken of. Maybe the bitch had lied about it, but Kagome was sure the woman would not have permitted lies, so the river had to be real.

Weary and tired Kagome had stopped paying attention to the whole of her surroundings some time ago, but when she heard wailing she looked up, and was met with dark ghostlike beings. And just like ghost they passed through walls and rocks. A bit further she saw what could be nothing but the fire river, and at the same time she saw it the smell of sulfur hit her nose, making her sneeze.

Hesitating for a moment Kagome firmed her self and approached the river all the while she looked around for a potential river carrier. But she didn't think that one of these ghost was suited, they were so caught up in there own misery that they did not even notice her presence.

Limping closer to the river Kagome decided to follow it and hope that lady luck was on her site and maybe she would then find someone to help her. By now her wounded paw screamed each time she placed it on the ground and she was getting wearier by the seconds.

She sneezed, then sneezed again, the last one making her head bud the ground. For a moment the world swam before her eyes and she fount her own blood trail oddly fascinating. Then all became right again, well except for the major headache she now had to add to her injuries. Taking a deep breath Kagome started to limp forward again.

She felt like crying, crying and howling at the same time, and for a moment she remembered hearing the wolf out on the plain, maybe, maybe when she got back she could find them sometime, she would like to meet some of her wild cousins.

Then the blessed vision of the plain turned to vapors and Kagome was back in hell again, feeling like she would drop dead any second Kagome felt desperate and she looked around at the wondering ghost, maybe she could ask just one, there that one did not look so bad as the others.

Kagome changed direction and limped half crawled to the one ghost she had picked out. In fact he or she was just as worse as the others, but in Kagome fog pained mind it didn't really matter any more. She long ago forgotten who Inu yasha was and all that reminded her of Ayame by now was a shadow with a mirror clutched to her breast. Oddly the most prominent thing was a orange ball, alive and vibrant with energy, who had it been, it had been a young child. She felt like she should be able to recall his name, she just couldn't and in the end she didn't care too.

She questioned her self about not licking her paw, but that too was discarded as costing to much energy, Kagome kept approaching the wailing ghost, what was it again she wanted to ask from it?

Then out of the bleu a huge grey form leaped out and took a dive, scooping her up. The wolf, Kagome recognized, kept running and with a few huge jumps settled down at the other edge of the fire river. Slowly he let her slip down on the green grass and settled down beside her, his grey eyes looking at her with worry.

Slowly but surely the fog in Kagome's head cleared and she was able to think again, and she was horrified at what she had almost done. If it had not been for this wolf she would have become one of those mindless souls at the other side of the river. For a moment panic grabbed Kagome, but it was calmed down by a warm tongue liking her face.

She put her attention o the wolf, he was big, bigger than a normal wolf. And Kagome gasped standing up, wobbling for a bit, but standing again. Before she could out any kind of sound the wolf before her changed. And where had stood a ash grey wolf now stood a man. "I am Wolfstan." He said, and Kagome wanted to cry out 'father?'.

He smiled down on her and gestured her to lie down. "Do not worry daughter mine, you have almost reached your goal. I am sorry we have no time to spare but I am glad that you have grown up to be such a splendid piece of womanhood. Go with the wind my daughter and do not worry, for no matter where, know that I am with you. Seeing what you see, feeling what you feel."

He crouched down before her and took her head in his hands gently, giving her a loving kiss on the nose. "Know that you never have been alone and never will be, I have been with you even before you were borne. I was right there with you when you saw life for the first time, when you filled your lungs for the first time. I was there when they hurt you and humiliated you, I cried with you and laughed with you. And know this I do not blame your mother, she was always so obedient and Naraku was her only family she had left."

He let go of Kagome's head and stood again, to her he seemed to be huge, and ever so good looking, how she would have loved to be brought up by him, but it had not been mend to be, Naraku made sure it had not been mend to be.

A sad smile crossed his face. "Don't worry daughter mine, we are inseparable, my blood is your blood, you never can be alone, I will not allow it." Her father changed into his wolf form and brought his head back and howled, it was at this moment the most beautiful sound Kagome had ever heard, and tears silently fell from Kagome eyes as she etched the vision he presented into her heart. Never would she allow her self to forget his image, she would take what the faiths had given her to her grave and beyond that.

He looked at her and his mouth open in a wide smile, then he run into the nearby forest. The same faith that had given her this meeting had made it a short one and it pained her. Why, why could he not have been with her longer? Why?' Kagome screamed inside her head.

_I am with you always_

And Kagome cried all the harder, but again her paw that she had temporarily forgotten started to pain her again. She had a duty to do. Getting up, feeling strangely tired and at the same time refreshed Kagome limped of in the other direction her father had taken. She new that where he had gone there was no place for her, at least, not yet. Luckily she did not need to walk long to find the garden.

She noticed almost instantly, great joy and happiness threatened to wash her away. But Kagome grabbed her last remaining forces and walked over to, thank the gods, a fountain. Now not really paying attention to her hurting paw Kagome limped over and for a few seconds she dared only to stare at the crystal clear water. She only listened to the tinkling of the water while it fell in the bassain. It looked like a dream, and Kagome was actually a bit afraid to touch it, afraid it would truly turn into a dream. She wouldn't be able to take it.

"You can drink from it, just don't clean your paw in it. See it's the fountain of youth, it restores your health and in your case strength. But if you were to wash your paw in it you would lose that precious connection to the real world, you wouldn't want that, ne?"

Shocked Kagome looked behind her, only to find an old man sitting on a stone bench just a few meters away, she had never heard him coming. Or maybe she had just not noticed him, with her attention on the fountain alone that was very likely reason.

The man smiled pleasantly and waved one hand, urging her to drink from the fountain. Kagome watched him for a few moments more before closing the distance to the fountain, she lowered her head and drank deeply, it was the best water she ever tasted. Her first was gone in a instant, but Kagome kept drinking for a while longer, she liked the way the water coursed through her body, taking away the pain and numbness.

"You know, if you keep that up there will be no water left. My son would be ever so disappointed." The last was more a mumble mend only for himself.

"You know, sometimes I come close to actually going back to earth. If only to see creatures like you. Who knew such things existed. The next time Icarus comes by I will have to tell him."

Kagome head snapped back up and she watched the man sitting there with wonder in her eyes, taking her most human form. She closed in and sat down next to the old man. "You mean Icarus who tried to fly to the sun, but when he got too close his wings melted and he fell down to earth and died, that Icarus?"

The old man chuckled. "I see you know of my son, yes he is quite the adventurer. For me one live time was enough. But Icarus, he keeps going back after visiting me and drinking from the fountain. He is I am afraid one who will never weary from live."

His voice died down, but Kagome did not speak. She had the odd feeling she would not need to ask, not this man. And then as if reading her mind he turned to her. "I see you have found me, and I presume you have a reason to seek me Daedalus out. Let's go to your friend."

The man rose from his seat hooking his arm in Kagome's. "Don't worry ever since you went into the realm beyond no time has passed, we will arrive in time." He walked to an down a old path but then stopped and turned around.

Kagome was grateful, she wanted to take one last look at these little patch of heaven. And while her eyes roamed the place she uttered one question. "Will I be able to ever come back here?" her voice was soft and sad. Somewhere down in her heart she did not want to say goodbye to this peaceful place.

"You might, who know. I will welcome you if you come back. But for now lets help your friend." And Daedalus walked down the path that had a smell of old Magic around it. The garden vanished and the place with the pits came in its place. In one of them Inu yasha was laying the priest sitting by there fire still.

Daedalus let go of Kagome who turned back to her wolf form before following the old man. She watched as Daedalus took something from inside his robe and emptied it over Inu yasha. One of the priest came closer holding a burning branch. Daedalus took it and threw it on Inu yasha.

Kagome gasped when flames engulfed Inu yasha, she did not interfere. She trusted Daedalus. The fire that burned went from red to a fierce bleu, the color of ice, deep frozen ice, then just as suddenly as the chance it died down before dieing out completely.

And there in the middle was a very naked Inu yasha, Kagome managed to take in that he was indeed completely cured before remembering her modesty and closing her eyes. From the pit a laughter rose, first soft then turning into a roar of pleasure.

Pleased Kagome started her journey back to Kikyo's villa, she had a long run for her and she needed all the time she had, the priests would help Inu yasha get back, and she was sure they would spare him a robe. At least she hoped they would, for the sight of him would be lethal to any young woman who might see him naked. And for a short moment Kagome wondered how Ayame could have done what she did. Then she saw the woman standing before her, mirror in the hand. Obviously that question was not really hard to answer, she had wanted to take down with her something equally beautiful, just to salvage her soul.

88o88

Kagome had been running quite long before her paw began to hurt again. Frowning she stopped and settled down, ready give her paw a serious clean up bath with her tongue before continuing her journey, she could spare a few minutes.

Sitting on her haunches Kagome lifted he paw and wrinkled her nose when she saw the dirt in her wound. This was going to be a disgusting task, but it had to be done. How she longed for a nice bath, now she would have to take care of it her self.

Just when she readied her self for the first cleaning lick a howling could be heard somewhere to her right. Kagome's hair began to stand on end, could these be the same wolfs she had heard earlier in the night, he could not face them now, she was weak and a easy prey for them. Wolf did not take kindly to weak, wounded wolfs, surely they would try to take her down.

Forgetting about the cleaning Kagome rose and set of, forgetting everything she had learned from the silver wolf about down wind and how to stalk or retread. She needed to get back to Kikyo's and she would take the shortest route to get there. She walked right into a trap.

From behind her she could hear them gaining and her fear made her run as fast as she could in her present condition. It wasn't until she saw the great river before her that she knew she had trapped her self.

Desperate Kagome swerved and started to follow the river, knowing that she would soon reach the road coming right by Kikyo's villa. Just a little while more, just a little. Kagome tripped and she felt her self fly through the air momentarily before landing at the water edge, her back engulfed into the icy river.

The shock of the cold water made her move almost instantly, but she new that she had lost her precious gain. The wolfs where hear. Looking around Kagome decided to stand with her back to the river, that way at least they could not attack her from behind.

A shiver run through Kagome's body when she saw three wolves coming to her, one pitch black with a strange bleu glow to its fur, one a dark brown but its fur was short as if used to warmer areas and the last one, o my god, the last one was on piece of splendid wolf.

From there seize and form Kagome already knew them to be like her, but never had she imagined something like that steal grey one to exist. He put her father to shame. For a moment Kagome forgot her bad situation and she shook her body sending her silver fur in a soft ripple, all the way she eyed the grey wolf, never letting his eyes go.

A twig snapped and Kagome broke her gaze to watch the black wolf come closer, female she noted, Kagome readied her self for an attack. Her fur rose and she started growling showing a nice set of ivory fangs. Her whole disposition told the coming wolf that she was not to be messed with.

The black wolf kept approaching, Kagome hunched down to attack, she was like the black wolf startled however, by a bark from the grey wolf. He gave the black wolf a warning look before approaching Kagome him self. Unsure what to do Kagome hunkered down, soft whining passing her lips, telling them that she was afraid, unsure.

The black wolf snapped at the grey one and approached her again her eyes holding Kagome telling her all was okay. Then just a few millimeters away she stopped and lied her head down in Kagome neck, exposing her own neck at the same time.

Kagome was for a moment stunned, not familiar with the greeting. Then by instinct she laid her own head down in the black wolfs neck. Then at the same time the females pulled back, the black nudged Kagome's wounded paw, and with some amazement Kagome lifted the wounded limp, to be even more stunned when the black wolf started licking it clean.

All the while the grey and brown wolf stayed back, watching her and the black wolf. At one point she was sure that the brown was flirting to her in an almost human fashion. Sending her hot looks and liking his lips ever so slowly, this was cut short by the grey who managed to thump him on the head, catching his tongue between his teeth, the brown let out a yelp, and eyed the grey wolf evilly before letting Kagome at piece and taking care of his wounded tongue in the river.

Giving the wound a few additional licks the black wolf finally stood back, leaving room for the grey to approach Kagome, they repeated the greeting Kagome had just learned from the black wolf, the same was done with the brown wolf although Kagome was ever so careful with him, she didn't quite trust him. And not because he seemed dangers, no the only true thread could come from the grey, and he was certainly no thread, not to her anyway.

After the ritual welcoming the grey stepped back a bit and nodded his head, Kagome was unsure as what he wanted, but when he repeated the gesture she knew it to be an invitation. Gladness toke over, her was the opportunity to run with her own kind, she could not say no. only god new this might be the only chance she got.

And Kagome followed him into the night, her last look at the sky telling her she had quite some time before sunrise. Kikyo would have to wait just a little while longer, tonight she would be with her own kind of breed, tonight she would not have to be afraid of what she was.

And while she followed, her paw healed. She swore she could hear her father laugh and celebrate with her, she could almost see his ash grey form next to her. It was the best moment of her entire life.

_I will be with you always, I will laugh with you, cry with you, hurt with you, you will never be alone, I will not allow it._

_ooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo_

A/n: well finally done. Next chapter we will have more Kagome Kouga action, see it was a cliffy still, we will find out if all goes well with Inu yasha and, will Kagome escape Naraku's clutches yet again. Damn that man does not know how to stop, does he.

And don't forget to review. They keep me going.

NOTE: And one more promise I will put my other stories on hold to finish this one up before continuing them. So expect a quicker update. Wow now we're all really glad. At least I think you are.

Response to reviewers

Silverkitsunekagome: Well here was the update, hope it was enjoyed. ;)

Lyn: I sure will.

BelleDayNight: Thanks for the compliment, and I must agree with you that the first book was kind of a set back, I thought it would be about him meeting Guinevere. From the three books The Silver Wolf is my Fav. And I sure love all werewolf stories, and I am eagerly following your own ones.

Kitsune Kagome: Yes, that would have been better. But at the other hand the story would be awfully dull that way. So a bit of going around the block outs some spice in there.

Kyosama: don't worry I won't stop writing and as you could read I am finishing this story up before going on with my others.

Ahanchan: Yes, I'm feeling bad for him too, but look Kags has gotten him instant healing stuff. And in the next chapter we'll find out if he is truly out of the woods.

Babylemon: Thanks and I will try to.

Moonlight: glad you like it, and maybe its more fun that you can not remember how the story went, that way you have less spoilers on this story. Though you probably now how its ending, in the ruff.

TwiLiteVixen: Oh, you are conjuring up a delicious sight. But don't worry you can bring along the sharp knives for skinning.

Soulless eyes: Thank you and here was your new chappy, hope it was good.

Oath Keeper: I will, I will.

Momo: Yes Madame. :makes a salute: and I hope you liked the meeting, and it is not over yet, more of them will come in the very next chapter.

Broken Lavender: All done. : smiles:

Unknown: sure will.

KuriChan: I know, it really did take long. but did it not be all the sweeter now that they finally did.

Reggie: Thanks, and I will.

Witchyinuyashagurl: Uhm, well… maybe because I can be a very lazy bum sometimes.


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: the story is base don 'the silver wolf'by Alice Borchardt and not mine, and we all know to who Inu yasha charaters belong…

…

…

Me, ha.

THE SILVER WOLF

BY PANTHERA1984

CHAPTER 9

Following the strange pack of wolfs Kagome had to wonder if she might not be dreaming it all. But no, when she sniffed she could smell them. Dreams had no smells in them, so this had to be real.

After walking some time the big grey turned to her with a wolfish smile on his lips, nudging his head just slightly sideways he kept his eyes on her. Curious Kagome made sure to keep her eyes on him, that look told her one thing though, he was cooking something up.

Then with a bark he took a leap and landed a couple of meters away from them all. As if this was a sign, the other two wolfs howled and started to sniff the night sky. Unsure Kagome followed suit.

At first she wasn't to sure what she should be sniffing for, but then the grey wolf started moving again and Kagome focussed on what he was doing. The grey moved ever so slightly almost crawling his nose almost pushing dirt, his eyes keen on something she couldn't see. Then the next moment he leaped up again and landed just a bit further his front legs together.

Confused Kagome choose to come closer and it was only then that she saw the wriggling body of a mouse underneath the front paws. The wolf within her became alert, she understood now, this was a hunt. Kagome self however was a bit sick to see the poor mouse wriggle to live and then be eaten in just one munch.

Then the grey looked at her and there was so much life in his eyes, so much pleasure and goodness, that Kagome forgot about feeling bad for the mouse and started to mimic his actions. Now that she knew what to sniff for she didn't feel like such an idiot to do it.

Carefully lifting her head up Kagome began to sift through the smells carried to her by the wind. At first they were entwined, but then when she kept going the smells gradually started to untwine and become single strands of things she could recognize. There was grass and dew. Thousands of flowers and all were presented to her in colors. Grass was a very light green with a hint of yellow, dandelions were strange enough an odd color of purple and the big grey was azure blue lazed with silver Kagome thought with a smile. Then Kagome picked something up she had been looking for, there, there was the smell of mouse.

Crouching down, like she had seen the big grey do, Kagome prepared for her first kill. Concentrating she located the mouse and then jumped. The mouse slipped from her paws and managed to somehow land in the brown wolfs mouth. Throwing her a cocky smile he bit down and swallowed the mouse.

Angered Kagome threw him a warning look and started to look for an other possible victim, this time she went for a rabbit. Slowly walking to the edge of a forest Kagome again crouched down. Behind her she knew that the big grey was watching her intently. Wanting to make him proud she hunched down lower and jumped.

This time she did land on her victim but the rabbit managed to wriggle free and used her snout as means to jump away from her. Taken aback Kagome sneezed and looked bewildered, behind her the brown wolf was rolling with laughter.

Now more irritated than angry Kagome kept going and soon she was eating mouse with the rest of them. The grey eyed her with admiration at her fast learning, and Kagome overcome with happiness took off into the forest.

Spotting a deer Kagome took after it and enjoyed stretching her muscles in the chase. The deer ran from her frantic zigzagging through trees trying to outrun her, but Kagome was pleased to see that she could easily keep up with the deer. In fact she could take it easily and kill it in just seconds.

When the deer went into a small stream and reached the other side Kagome stopped. Standing before the small stream she watched the deer disappear from her sight and with a soft sigh of content she made her way back to the open plains.

greeted by the other wolfs Kagome looked up to see the sky turn slightly brighter. If she could have paled, she would have. Nervous Kagome looked at the distant form that was Rome to the wolfs, Kagome made a decision.

With a sadness in her eyes Kagome looked at them all and took off, her paws causing small clouds of dust to rise up. Never before had Kagome ran this hard, her paws barely touching the ground her eyes focussed on her goal, to reach Rome before dawn had fully set in. Or more precisely to reach Kikyo and Sesshoumaru before dawn set in.

But even with her dire position Kagome still felt elated from her run in with the other wolfs, how she would have loved to go away with them and leave her old life behind her. It was just that she couldn't abandon everyone, she had a duty and she would not run from it, even though it would probably be safer if she did.

8o8

Just before she sun went op Kagome made it back into the garden. Positive that she was alone she changed to her human form. A gasp form behind her told her she had not been alone at all and Kagome turned around to see Kikyo standing just a few steps away.

The older woman looked shocked but not disgusted. Unsure Kagome watched Kikyo, trying to think what Kikyo would do, scream for guards or launch at her with a knife? In the end Kikyo did neither.

With a soft sigh Kikyo settled down on the edge of a fountain where Kagome stood. "No wonder you're so afraid of what is going to happen to you, I never imagined." Kikyo looked up at Kagome and padded next to her, indicating she should sit. Kagome obeyed. "I just thought you were nervous, but now, now I know."

Kagome nodded bowing her head in shame. "I know it's bad but I can't help myself it feels so good." Kagome's voice broke.

Then suddenly she was embraced by Kikyo and she felt a hand cares her hair in a soothing manner. "Don't cry, it isn't bad, you're just different from the rest of us. But come now Sesshoumaru is waiting, we want to prevent your uncle from getting any claim on you, don't we."

Kikyo pushed Kagome's head up with a finger under her chin and looked her in the eye. "We will talk more later, for now there are more important thing to attend to."

Letting go of Kagome's head Kikyo rose and grabbed Kagome by the arm and pulled the naked girl with her. Just before entering the building Kikyo managed to get a dress for Kagome and while they went to the waiting pope Kagome dressed her self.

Kikyo and Kagome entered the room, where just hours ago a heavy battle was fought, just in time to see Naraku kneeling before the pope. Sesshoumaru looked thoroughly displeased and the moment he saw the two woman he ordered them to come forward.

With a shudder of fear and hatred Kagome went to stand next to Naraku whom had stood up also. A soft whisper from her uncle made the small hairs on Kagome arm stand on end. "Just wait sweet niece, you'll be mine again soon." Even softer laughter followed that statement.

Then both were called into the present by the pope. "Explain yourself." This question was for Naraku.

Making himself smaller to look humble, Naraku answered. " Your holiness, I came here tonight to get my niece back. She ran from home a few days ago when she learned from her fast approaching wedding. Of course a girl of her stature should not be living with a whore, it would do no good for her reputation."

From the back of the room someone gasped at the mentioning of the word whore, and Kagome could hear Kikyo cursing softly. Then the room became quiet again.

"So you are just doing your duty as family member. Good I understand." Sesshoumaru murmured his eyes heavily lidded so no one could see his pupils.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, leaving Naraku be for the moment. "Girl tell me why you ran from your uncle and from the only protection you had?" the question sounded so sincere Kagome felt like Sesshoumaru had never met her before or heard of her problems with her uncle before. He sounded like he was seriously considering to command her to go back home with Naraku.

She was now unsure what to do. From the corner of her eye however she could see Kikyo nodding to her encouraging and Kagome took strength from it. With determination she let her self sink to the ground and bend her head. She would not go with Naraku.

"I am sorry to say that I did run, but only because I fear for my life. Even with my uncle and his son to protect me, two man are but two man and these times they could not give me enough protection. So I sought and found an other place, I knew not of the reputation of the lady Kikyo. Please send me to a place where there is the safety of numbers, I beg you." Kagome managed to make her voice sound meek and fearful.

Keeping down in her humble position Kagome placed her head on the cold ground before her. Awaiting Sesshoumaru's verdict felt like the longest time of her life, but then it came and Naraku became more angry with each word.

"Alright, we can understand this reason even you have gone and dealt with it in a most unlucky way. We will grant your request, you will go with abyss Keade and stay in her monastery until the wedding, you will not leave it's walls and you will not receive any visitors. Understood?" Sesshoumaru however did not wait for an answer he turned to Naraku to address him.

"You sir will leave your niece at peace and not visit her, you will see her again on her wedding day." With that Sesshoumaru dismissed Naraku and turned to the other people in the room. "We will head back to our palace now and start a search to see what can be done to Bassilius and his men, of course we will also try to find out what happened tonight so it may not happen again." Giving a slight nod with his head the pope took of followed by a battalion of solders who would escort him to his palace.

The moment Sesshoumaru left the room Kagome stood up and looked around to see if she could see Shippo and Kikyo. The seconds was easily spotted and she only saw the first because he came to her with a old grey woman walking next to him.

Her back tense from being near Naraku all this time Kagome was glad when she heard her uncle walk away without his usual cursing and threats. Then she looked back to make sure Naraku was really gone, she whished hadn't. from across the room Naraku threw her a look that could freeze the dead, he was planning something and Kagome was not going to like it.

Then Shippo and the woman with him demanded her attention. "Look Kagome it's my aunt Keade, she found me here. Poppa always tells me that you find people you know at the places you go." Shippo's chatter was cut of by a rather sour looking Keade.

"Hush Shippo, we have other things to look after, one of which is getting you on a ship back to your father, he is worried sick about you." Keade pointed an accusing finger at Shippo and the small boy looked ashamed. Then her bearing changed and she turned to Kagome with a warm smile, that moment Kagome felt she could trust this old woman with her life and smiled back at her.

"Come young lady, we will go to the monastery and I will prepare a room for you. We don't life on a large foot but the beds are fresh and clean and the food healthy." Keade took Kagome in her arms and she started going to the doors that would lead them to the front entrance of the villa.

Just before Keade dragged her outside Kagome managed to look back and make eye contact with Kikyo. The older woman smiled at her and made a shoeing movement with her hand, then she winked and managed to disappeared in the crowds. Satisfied that Kikyo would find a way to talk with her Kagome let Keade guide her to a waiting carriage.

Shippo hopped into the vehicle and took a sit on Kagome's lap, placing his head against her belly the small boy was in dreamland soon enough. Kagome smiled down on his red hair and wrapped her arms around his little body, for all his talking he was still very much a child.

Opposite her Keade looked at her with a smile on her lips. "He is a good boy, that he is. If he would just listen to his father every once in a while."

Kagome nodded in agreement and looked up from Shippo to look at Keade. She couldn't hold the old woman's eyes for long though. There was so much pure goodness in them that it hurt Kagome to look at her so long. This was one lady who would always help other despite what circumstances she was in her self.

" I'm sorry to impose on you." Kagome said.

Keade chuckled. "Do not fuss child, we are more than happy to give you shelter, we don't get houseguest that often. Of course at daytime young woman of Rome come to learn sewing and writing with us, teaching gives us a little extra money, you see. But there not really guests." She answered.

Kagome watched Keade while she spoke from the corner of her eyes, the old woman meant every word she said, Kagome would be welcome. Suddenly going into the monastery was the best thing happening to her at the moment.

At peace for the moment Kagome watched the houses they passed by and let her mind take her back to the other wolfs. Where would they be now, would they go back from where they came, or maybe, just maybe she could meet them again some day. A soft smile played around Kagome lips when she thought about meeting the wolfs again, especially that big grey one. He had something that made her yearn to follow him to the ends of the world. And as the sun pushed away darkness Kagome's thoughts pushed away bad memories.

8o8

Three wolfs could be seen in the shadows, they were very careful though and managed to keep there presence from being noticed by the waking world of humans. The biggest wolf leaded and he guided them to a old part of Rome where only the most poorest lived. Her he went into a empty house clously followed by the other two.

Inside Kouga changed into his human form and picked up the close he had hidden here for just such a purpose. Behind him Sango was doing the same while Miroku was to busy scratching himself and throwing speculating glances at Sango.

"Don't even think about it flea boy. I'm going to hurt some part of you that wont re-grow quickly if you try something." The female said.

Miroku sighed, then went to his own pile of clothing and started the process of putting them on. Kouga was already done and so was Sango. The two seemed to wait for something, then Sang started to speak.

"Who do you think she is?" Sango said bringing up the silver wolf they met on the plains. "She acted like she never saw wolfs before."

Kouga grunted in agreement. "Yes, and her behaviour towards your greeting. From what I saw she has indeed never met with her own kind before. I wonder if she belongs to someone."

"Did you see how she eyed you Kouga, I say she is hot for you. Know what the next time we meet Sango and I while go do something together and you two and do something together, you get my drift." Miroku said his voice rugged with passion at the though of going of with Sango.

Smack. Miroku was thrown into a wall an managed to land on his head somehow. "What did I tell you stinking wolf, don't even dare." Sango snarled, flashing her fangs one hand ready to gut him.

Miroku swallowed, swallowed again and threw a pleading look at Kouga, his boss however wasn't to keen to help him out this time. He even looked a bit angry.

"Miroku, I would like you to keep such thoughts about that silver wolf out of your head. I have a feeling she wouldn't appreciate your attempts at playing Cupid. This made Sango laugh and she forgot about Miroku and turned to Kouga. Near the wall Miroku thanked the gods and picked him self from the floor.

"Kouga, he had a point. She did seemed awfully keen on you. Do you think she would want to come and live with us. We should offer, no wolf could live in this city and be content." Sango said while pushing the door open and stepping into the weak daylight. Her eyes filled with disgust at her surroundings.

Kouga followed her, his face thoughtful. They were on there way back to the villa Kouga had rented and Miroku made sure to keep out of Sango's personal space. She would truly hurt him if he tried something funny again.

8o8

Back at the villa Kouga was met with a completely cleaned out house and he found that eve if the villa was somewhat old you wouldn't be able to see that when the night settled in. and since the wedding would be held in the evening he felt he had exceeded expectations in such a short time.

Behind him Sango went of on her own, probably to check on the hired servants and tell them the jobs she would expect them to do and probably giving instructions on how to behave around the inhabitants. Thinking about that Kouga decided to state specific rules for the days to come, suggestions would probably get ignored anyway, rules would be better.

Then Miroku approached him and he looked at his comrade to see what he wanted. One brow shot up and Kouga's eyes held Miroku's. His captain did not flinch instead he nodded his head in the direction of Kouga's bedroom.

Inside it Miroku closed the door and waited a couple of minutes, listening intently for any eavesdroppers. Content that non where there he turned away from the door. "We need to discuss what we're going to do when we visit your bride within three days. Have you planned anything yet?" Miroku acquired.

When he saw Kouga's small devilish smile, he smiled too. Once again there leader had a battle plan all ready, now was the time that he would start telling what he would expect from Miroku and the others.

8o8

Kagome looked around in her new room. All day she had helped Keade and because she had not slept last night she was completely exhausted. At the moment Kagome didn't even care that the door was looked from the outside ( on orders of Sesshoumaru) all she could think about was that really good looking bed in the corner.

Without much ado Kagome slipped out of her dress and straight into bed, pulling the soft clean linens over her body Kagome was asleep in a heartbeat.

At first Kagome had no idea what made her wake up. With her head fuzzy from sleep she slowly pushed her self up and looked with bleary eyes around to see what have might have been the cause for her to wake up. By the time she had completely looked through the room she was awake enough to start wondering.

So far she was certain that nothing inside her room caused her to wake up, so, it had to be something outside her room. A wave of fear almost made her dive under her blanket, but then Kagome picked up her courage and crept out of bed.

Walking to the door on her toes, to lessen the noise level Kagome breathed rapidly while making her way to the big black wooden door. Her eyes already enhanced by her wolf senses as was her nose, she still didn't pick anything up though.

When she was at the door Kagome pressed her head against the wood and listened intently but even after a couple of minutes she didn't pick up any noises that would indicate somebody there. Grateful Kagome laughed and shook her head at her own silliness. She was being stupid, clearly there was nobody there and she might have woken up for any stupid reason.

Walking back to her bed Kagome was only half way when she felt something cold trickle against her ankle. Stopping dead in her tracks Kagome looked down. If she would have been a weaker person she would have screamed bloody murder and fainted, but Kagome did neither. All she could do was stare at the thin white mist that slowly made its way up her legs.

Stupefied she watched it come closer and closer to her face, until she suddenly woke from her trance and jumped out of the mists clutches. Landing on her bed Kagome crouched and watched it resume its path to her bed. Shivers ran up and down her spine, she had no idea what to do. Crying out for help would do her no good, Keade had told her that her room was out of direct calling distance from the other nuns.

while fear started to get a hold on her again Kagome tried to think of something she could do to make the mist go away. Her eyes never leaving it while she thought, it reached her bed and began to move up again.

Re-treading to the farthest corner of her bed Kagome let out a small whimper curling her self together Kagome rocked back and forth while her eyes watched the mist intently, she could her soft moans come from it and the hairs on the back of her neck stood straight, whatever it was it didn't feel good.

The mist made its way on the bed and was closing distance fast. Just when Kagome thought she try screaming a bright white light seeped from underneath her door into her room. The mist let out a soft pathetic scream and was gone.

Kagome felt the white light touch her and sooth her, this was good, this light was of a good spirit. It told her she was save the mist was gone she had nothing to worry about. Soon after the light died out Kagome was asleep once more. This time she didn't wake up until the first rays of sunlight hit her face.

A/n: well there ya go, new chapter all done. And there is more, I have some information on how many more chapter you can expect and it will be three or four, not really sure yet.

Note: remember that Shippo said you always meet people on places you don't expect them. Well it's true. I had this week that we're in Nancy( France) with half the class and we were dropped from the bus ( in small groups) with a map and had to find our way back to the hotel. Well Marit and I were the only ones able to read a map so we told the otherswhere we should be going, of course the boys didn't listen so they went left while we should have gone right. So in the end we were lost and had to ask the way at a certain point ( and believe me getting lost was not the worst part of it, it really wasn't) So we stop a car to ask direction and what do you know, the people in the car were Dutch ( I'm Dutch so it was kinda funny) and of course they did not know the way any better than we did. Then just a couple of days later we're in Nancy and we get stopped by a group of students and they ask us ( in very bad france) if we could tell a bit about the city and how it was living in it. And what do you know again, there where Dutch too, how weird can it get. From all the people you could meet you meet people that are from your own country. It's a small world after all.

Response to reviewers:

Winged moon: I'm glad you like it and that you didn't mind the long wait too much. Luckily this was a bit faster. I hope you enjoyed it again.

Lyn: of course I will.

Witchyinuyashagurl: why thank you, and I'll try to be less lazy. To some extent. :p

Little Kitsune Kid: thank you and I will eventually. So just for the moment you'll have to do with me. Sorry. ( I know my spelling tends to suck, but believe me I have seen much worse)

Vampirezdarkgurl: why thank you and I will try to update sooner. I really will try. :Ahum, goes to hide in cupboard:

Ahanchan: you silly you, you make me blush. Thanks for the compliments. (and don't mind the words I'm in a very happy mood)

Athena's Wolf: yeah, aren't they lovable. Wolfs are one of my favourites too. And I'm glad you enjoy the story.

Chaos-and-serenity: I'm so glad you like it. And your review makes me jump up and down like a little girl on X-mas. I just enjoy it when people enjoy what I do.

FullBlueMoon: grins. That was funny. But don't worry I have a friend who tends to do that too, typing without watching what she's doing. You can get some funky lines that way.

Hoshi-chan 1: Ok, here it was. The update that is.

Soulesseyes: yeah I know, I took way to long the last time. And no excuses too. Bad me.

Kitsune Kagome: yes it is. And I hope you liked this chapter too.

Wynter89: well I updated, and a little faster than the last time. Hope you liked the new chapter.

Sakurablossomskxk: I will try too. And thanks for the review.

Voice: aaaaaaaa I really really missed you the last time, I look forward to our reviews every time. Thanks for the wolfish thingy, I'll hang it above my bed. I'm sorry that you can't get a hand on the silver wolf, that I ever got a copy was out of pure luck, but I thought that some internet stores ought to have them. Have you tried I believe they might help you out.

Iridescent twilight: well here it is, it took a bit longer than I thought but is out at last, hope it was enjoyed.


	10. chapter 10

A/n: whoot I done it, chappie ten all ready to go. Just enjoy.

Disclaimer: the story is based in the silver wolf written by Alice Borchardt and Inu yasha an co. don't belong to me either. No matter how much I want them too, this is just a unfair world.

The silver wolf

By panthera1984

Chapter 10

Sweet, sweet morning. Why did she ever like the morning anyways. The sunlight was happily blazing on her face and her new bed had done her no good. Groaning Kagome hurled her body to the right and went merrily down on the ground with a loud thump. O yeah morning indeed, and just after the worst night of her life too. It sucked.

Keeping the tears at bay Kagome pushed her self from the ground high enough to grab into the bed and get up in a somewhat more dignified way. Groaning again when her body protested and her soar muscled stung just a bit more Kagome gently settled down on her bed and looked around at the little cell that was her room now.

It wasn't much, only a bed and a very small wooden desk with an chair made from the same wood. Above her bed was a small wooden cross and except for the one blanket and one very flat pillow that was about everything she had for her interior. Not bad, if she said so herself, in more ways than she would ever express herself this was better than living with Naraku.

Thinking about her dreaded psychotic uncle brought her thoughts back to Inu yasha, and Kikyo, and too Kouga her intended. In mere days she would be meeting him and her stomach just made a double summersault in a bad way when she thought about that.

Why was life so complicated, why couldn't she have been born normal was just such a good question. And just how she could change her birth, so she could not change the course her life had taken. Rubbing her shoulder Kagome retrieved a small bundle of clothing that had probably been there since yesterday.

With a shrug Kagome proceeded to dress herself in a plain white cotton under dress with a light brown sleeveless dress that went over it. It was probably a novice gown but it was clean, nice and fresh the wolf in her yawned and wrinkled her nose at Kagome reasoning at clothing. To her clothing was something unnecessary and had much preference to walking around naked. The thoughts and images that came to Kagome, at that, was embarrassing to say at least.

All done and ready Kagome walked to the door her eyes looking at the ground making sure no weird white mist was suddenly raising up and coming after her again. She had been so freighted and if it weren't for that white light she would have been covered in it too. She could only guess what it would have done to her. Nothing good was the most likely option.

At the door Kagome stood still for a few moments, listening she found that the hall was clear of any kind of beings and she reach out for the doorknob. To her surprise the door was already unlocked and with great hesitation she found her self stepping into the empty hall.

Not quite sure which way to go, she hadn't exactly been paying attention last night. Not that she would need to really worry about it, all she had to do was put up her nose and sniff her way back to civilization. Lifting her head to take her first good sniff Kagome was completely taken of guard when a small boulder came hurling into her legs.

Not able to help herself Kagome found her self on the floor for the second time that morning and was unable to see anything courtesy of a mob of red hair hanging in her eyes. Lifting her hands up to brush the tendrils away she felt the small boulder that was Shippo move and turn around. Now she no longer had hair in her eyed but nose to nose with the energetic little boy. Suddenly Kagome felt a bit drained when she saw all his youthful energy pouring of him.

"Kagome, Kagome. Auntie Keade wants you to come to the kitchen. She's saying you should learn how to cook and such. You know for your new husband." Shippo was practically bumping up and down and if you think that its painful to get kicked in the privets try having a kit bumping on your breasts, no party favor.

With some wriggling and moving and with a last shove Kagome managed to gently lower Shippo on the ground and get her self in sitting position in one movement.

"Shippo, please, calm down a bit." Shippo was no longer sitting but standing before Kagome looking at her eagerly. "You said I need to be in the kitchen right, could you please point the way-

Before Kagome had time to finish that sentence Shippo was bouncing again. What the hell had that boy eating this morning, instant sugar?

"Course Kagome, you know what?"

"What-

"I know the whole way in here already, auntie let me out early, and I know it all by know. Did you know there is a hot spring in here, one of the nuns pointed it out to me." Shippo skipped down the corridor and took a right.

"She told me that it is only used on special occasions and that the other nuns only get to use it once a year. No wonder they smell so bad" Shippo muttered the last thing and Kagome barely caught it. All the while Shippo rattled on she followed him through a maze of corridors, there had to be a quicker way, but apparently she wouldn't be finding out this morning.

A whole lot of wrong turns and dead ends later Kagome finally managed to get into the kitchen. Warmth and food smells met her before even opening the door and Kagome could feel her stomach rumble.

With a guilty look on her face Kagome opened the door and peeked around, Shippo near her legs mumbling to himself for once. A rather homely looking woman could be seen standing beside the cooker stirring in a pot with a huge wooden spoon.

Gathering courage Kagome stepped inside only to jump from shock when the woman addressed her. Did she have eyes in the back of her head. Kagome rubbed her breast hoping to calm her racing heart down.

"So you're here child, well don't hesitate, there's a plate for you over there." The woman with her salt and pepper colored hair pointed to a massive wooden table in the middle of the room, which had a plate with bread and cheese standing on it. "when you're done you can start with collecting some herbs for me."

Nodding her head Kagome quickly made her way to the table and settled down, dragging the plate to her she dug in not caring what others might think of her lack of manners. Ripping a chuck of the bread and cutting a piece of cheese with her nails Kagome put the two together and chucked it inside her mouth. She took two or three other huge chunks before the mad feeling of painful hunger abided and she was able to eat with some more dignity.

All the while Shippo could be heard squealing outside every now and then he would run inside, do a lap around the table, and run out again. Kagome could only wonder at what kind of game he was playing. And all the while the nun spoke to her while steering in her pan.

"My name is sister Barbara, but you can just cal me Barbara." Barbara waved her spoon in the air and drops went flying. "Anyway I'm going to teach you the basics of cooking, no way to catch a man than through the stomach." Another round in the air with the spoon to empathize that and Barbara was back to stirring again.

"Today you will help me cook diner for all the inhabitants, you managed to escape lunch." Barbara gave a sturdy flick with her wrist and picked up a metal spoon with her one free hand. Using the spoon to scoop up some of the liquid in the pan she brought it too her mouth and took a careful nip. Barbara closed her eyes for a moment and a frown appeared above her eyes only to declare it done.

Just on that moment two other nuns entered the kitchen and lifted the pan from the fire and took it away. Barbara came to Kagome not paying attention to the two and was cleaning her hands on a towel.

"Well now that's out of the way why don't you tell me something about yourself, the lady Keade wouldn't say all that much." Barbara plopped opposite Kagome and flung the towel on the table. Waiting for Kagome to start talking. Was it just her or did this woman go from talking to complete silence all the time, at any rate it made Kagome feel uncomfortable and she put up her guard just in case. Couldn't be too careful what with all the things that had been happening lately.

While Kagome was contemplating to herself what to say,Barbara just meshed her hands together and twiddled her thumps, her eyes wondering from the now cold cooker to the beams that held the roof up. In all honesty it made Kagome feel even more uncomfortable, maybe just talking would help get rid of these ragging nerves. Outside a extra loud whoop and some cracking could be heard.

"Don't break anything Shippo." Kagome said automatically before going back to debating if she should talk and what she would say if she did.

"I won't." Shippo yelled while yet another loud cracking noise could be heard. Kagome sighed and decided that maybe talking would be good for her, it would keep her from thinking too much about what happened in her room last night, and to addition to that what had been that white light that saved her, probably one of the nuns.

"What did Keade tell you." Kagome said hesitatingly. "I mean, what would you like to know?" There, that sounded a bit better, and she could always choose what to answer and what not. A very safe path indeed.

"Well child you just take your time with it, because, I want to hear it all." Barbara pulled the now empty plate away from Kagome and shoved it to the other side. "It's not like we have many visitors here, and it can get a little dull, you know, living with the same people you get to know each other too good."

Kagome nodded and felt like thumping herself on the head after that, great she just agreed to tell everything. Why was she such a sucker. O well, come what may, as long as she didn't let anything to weird get to Barbara things would be fine. She hoped.

"Well go on girl, lets start with your birth and go on from there, diner is a while yet." Kagome mentally groaned at the awfully happy tune sister Barbara used with her at this moment. Sure great, why not start with her birth, safe as any other point of her exceedingly normal life.

Shifting uncomfortable Kagome decided to ignore Barbara's request of her starting with her being born. She really didn't feel like telling someone about her youth.

"Well, well, my name is Higurashi Kagome, I used to live with my uncle and his son." Kagome winched when she said that. "Just recently I met up with Kikyo sama, and she is helping me with learning things for my new life too." There that sounded safe and vague enough. Barbara nodded and waved a impatient hand to tell her to keep it going. Outside Shippo produced another loud thump and a crash.

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard Shippo, this was great, she could talk about Shippo, it was sure to be a safe thing to talk about. "Barbara, why don't I tell you about how I found Shippo, it sure is much more interesting than any other part of my life." Said Kagome, trying to suppress the urge to sound pleading and desperate. Barbara just nodded and Kagome had to suppress a sigh of relieve.

"Well. Let's see. O yes, I remember, I was on a market to buy some fabric and old clothing to make use of to make a new wardrobe. Of course I couldn't find anything good enough and I was arguing with a salesman when my nephew, his name is Onigumo by the way, did something stupid again." Kagome rolled her eyes and said. "he is always so dense, wouldn't now a young girl from a young boy, anyway, he ended up at this slave sale and got himself bitten, that was by Shippo by the way." A smile appeared on Kagome's face when she thought back where he had been bitten.

- -

A very detailed explanation on her cousins dumb before and several hours later Kagome found her self outside with a small scissor and a basket to collect herbs. At the current time Kagome found her self starring at a huge collection of goods together with Shippo muttering to her self. "She told me I could get anything I wanted, nothing in her is poisonness, great." Kagome shifted her weight to her other food and looked thoughtful, next to her right leg Shippo was rubbing his eyes and pretended not to yawn.

"Well, no use in standing here. Let me see, this looks pretty nice, smells good too." Kagome muttered again while bending down, and cutting a small branch from the small bush in front of her with her scissor. Placing the bridle branch in her basket Kagome stepped on a small path that spindled its why through the herb garden. A soft plop indicated Shippo falling on the ground after losing his support.

Deciding to follow her nose Kagome went from one side of the garden to another collecting this and that, placing it neatly in her small wooden basket. She was just deciding what to cut from two almost identical herbs when Barbara called out to her, telling her to get back in and get busy. Somewhere Shippo woke up with a start and sleepwalked his way back into the kitchen, plopping back on the ground as soon as he reached the chair Kagome had been sitting in earlier.

Kagome carefully placed the basket with herb on the wooden table and stood back while Barbara inspected the contents. "Its good, yes we can use these for the chicken I got this morning, and these, these are perfect to go into my desert. O and this…" Barbara chattered excitingly now and started to explain the herb to Kagome and there most common way to be used.

While Barbara made her way back to her pots and pans Kagome followed. "Here girl you cut these up nice and small, and then throw them in there." Barbara pointed at an already steaming pan. Kagome gulped when she was handed the knife she was to cut the herb with, that thing was big enough to skewer a small pig. Why would she need something this big for just herbs, hopefully everything would be alright, she hoped she wouldn't cut herself with this, the damage she might do. In the back of her mind the wolf snorted and rolled over on her back and went to sleep, this was of no interest to her, honestly who wanted to know which herb went with what, just raw meat was good enough for her. Humans ever so complicated.

Careful with cutting the herb Kagome made slow progress and was soon shoed away by an irritated Barbara, who went about business alone after that and made Kagome sit and watch while she was being lectured.

The next two, hours or so, ended up like one grueling cooking lesson, in which Kagome learned things she didn't even knew existed and she had no keen interest in ever knowing. There was, however, no stopping Barbara. The woman kept her lectures coming and coming and…

Just when Kagome thought Barbara's droning voice would put her at sleep, another nun came running in. "Sister Barbara, sister Barbara, we're one short in table duty, sister mary fell ill and is not able to do her task anymore." The new sister said, her voice heavily out of breath on top of her natural nasal tune.

"Calm yourself down." Barbara said her eyes still at the chicken in front of her. "There is no big problem, Kagome here will gladly set the table, you just check on Sister Mary. And ask her if she wants some of my special soup."

The calling of her name brought Kagome out of her stupor and she followed Sister Felicia dutiful when she found out her new task, at least she was able to do this, nothing complicated about setting a table up. At least once you knew were the plates and silver was kept.

While sister Felicia went of to visit sister Mary, Kagome set up the table. Bringing out plates for 25 nuns was no small fee as Kagome found out. She had to take it in small stacks at a time to get the table done. While working her way around the large soft brown table, Kagome found her mind wondering to Inu yasha. She wondered how he was doing at the moment, was his decease really completely gone, was he back to normal already or, maybe, was he still sick. She whished she could go out and ask, but Sesshoumaru had been quite clear. There was to be no going anywhere.

Slowly the nuns started to come into the dining room and Kagome had to work around them, since, it usually was done by two nuns she wasn't quite done yet with setting the table. However, her most shameful moment was when she found out that all the plates were occupied when a very old nun with a walking cane came in and looked around.

Silently scolding her self Kagome went back to the china cabinet and brought out another plate and cup for the nun. Making a place at the head of the table Kagome smiled to the old nun and asked her if she needed something else, behind her she could here Barbara entering with the last pan, filled with some kind of sauce she hadn't let Kagome finish.

Not seeing the weird looks she was receiving from all the other nuns and Shippo Kagome made a polite bow to the old nun who had sat down and was bestowing her with, what had to be, the most warmest kindest smile she ever received. Holding back tears of gratitude Kagome made another bow before going of to her own place at the table, this time the weird looks did go noticed.

Kagome's stepped faltered and then she stopped looking around with unsure eyes, taking in the people around her, one nun in particular took her notice, she was start white. Thinking it had to do with her forgetting setting a plate for the old nun Kagome hastened to apologize.

"I'm sorry, but I thought there would be only 25 people eating here toning, I'm really sorry I must have misheard." The stark white nun right eye started to twitch and Keade scrapped her throat.

"Kagome, there are only 25 people here now." Keade said after scrapping her throat. Kagome swallowed hard and looked back to the place the old nun had been sitting, and sure enough, now there was no one anymore, she had been dealing with another ghost again. But this one had been so real, so lively, so kind. Just then sister Angela threw a hysteric fit.

"There's a ghost, o- my- god. A ghost." Sister Angela screamed, making everyone in vicinity wince. Two sisters next to her tried there best to keep sister Angela from throwing her self over the table, while, a third sister took a napkin to wave some cool wind in sister Angela's direction. A hard task with her constant moving around.

Over the ruckus Keade approached Kagome. "Is it true dear, that you saw a ghost." Kagome nodded.

"Yes, she was quite old, walking with a rosewood cane. She was very nice to me, she looked so real too. Usually they don't look so real." Kagome said, this time she didn't try to keep the pleading from her voice, she really hadn't meant to cause all this uproar.

Keade smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't feel bad Kagome, in fact it is nice to know that the old abbess still checks on us. She was a very kind person in life, in I couldn't see her being any different in death." With a nod Keade went back to her place and told sister Angel to quite the act, she did so immediately.

After some shoveling and muttering all went quite and Keade proceeded to say thanks and prey. Kagome kept quite the whole time, until it was time to cut the chicken. At first she wondered what that tickling sensation in her nose was, then she wondered why the smell coming from the chicken was tickling her nose. That was when she took a real sniff.

Kagome's insides froze up when her brain told her what that smell meant. Shooting out of her chair Kagome shot forward knocking the knife from Barbara's hand and flinging the chicken to the ground in the same process. The knife had imbedded itself in the table close to Keade's left hand.

If people had been throwing her odd looks before, it was nothing compared to now. Now a bit unsure of herself Kagome blushed bright red to the roods and she pointed at the chicken. "There is poisons leaves inside it." Kagome said her voice feeble. Sister Angela went straight into a new fit of hysterics.

Barbara left her seat to inspect the chicken and nodded when Keade rose her brown in question. Keade scrapped her throat yet again and set of to calm the shocked nuns. All the while Kagome sat on her chair completely frozen, she didn't move until she felt something tucking at her robes. Looking down she saw the scared face of Shippo, and Kagome bend down and picked the small boy up and snuggled him in her lap. It wasn't until late in the night that everything was back to normal once more.

- - - - -

Later that night in her room Kagome contemplated what had been going on. Her mind went in circles until she settled down on two names who could have been behind this attack. Naraku or Bassilius, the later being the more likely option, for Naraku still needed her alive to get his hands on her intendeds money.

After a very nice quite uneventful night sleep Kagome woke up to find Keade in her room.

"I'm sorry child, but you will be moving again." Keade's old face looked older and more worn than before. "I have talked with the pope, and he, as I see that you will not be save with us. Therefore you will be going back to Kikyo's." Keade's voice died out.

Kagome sat in her bed every fiber of her being alert, she hadn't been inspecting this, and so soon too. Apparently keeping her save was just asking to much of any person. "I'm sorry, I am so very sorry for causing all this trouble. I didn't mean too." Kagome finally uttered.

Keade's face split in wrinkles and she kneeled down before Kagome taking the distraught girl in her arms. Feeling sorry for the girl and her predicament. Life shouldn't bee so though on the good. But she was in no position to doubt the way's of the lord. She would have faith, and she would prey for this girl.

When Kagome was calmed enough Keade spoke again. "You can say goodbye to Shippo now, he is already awake. I believe he wanted to show you the hot spring inside this monastery. I gave my permission for the both of you to bath in it." At Kagome's odd look Keade continued her explanation.

Taking a seat next to Kagome on her bed the old abbess started to explain. "This monastery is build, on, what some believe a very sacred place. In fact we found writing in old tongue that the hot spring is supposed to have holy powers. Legend has it that at the very base of it the holy grail rests and so everything that touches the water gets cleansed by the powers of, in actuality, the holy grail. So once a year we nuns go down there and cleanse ourselves. Maybe taking a bath there will help you with your troubles. And if not, it is always nice to have a warm hot bath to wash the worries away, although it is only temporary of course." Kagome giggled at the joke Keade made, and she felt better already.

"Thank you, I would very much like to wash myself in the hot spring. It will be a memorial goodbye for Shippo and I. Thank you so much, for everything." Kagome said with passion, before fallowing Keade outside and to the hot spring.

88o88

a/n: well yet another chapter all done. This one had no Kouga in it, or Kouga and Kagome but I'm making it up with next chapter. Not only will they meet each other as people in this chapter, the wedding itself is also in this chapter. Or maybe a small part of it, I might stretch it over two chapters.

!Explanation!

In this story I have pushed Bassilius to the background, in the original he has a much bigger part. But since I wanted to bring a Kouga Kagome story to the foreground I had to push other things back. But in short, at the time this story plays Rome is caught between two forces, Kagome's marriage to Kouga will give way to one of those forces (namely Karel) of course Bassilius does not want this and is trying to prevent Kagomes marriage from happening. I thought you would all want to know why that guy is always coming up, so now you know I hope you understand thing a little bit better.

!End Explanation!

Ps: we have puppies born at our house, real life cute baby puppies. Wanna see, go check out my mother website, click on puppies and then click on the parents pictures. ( ore something, follow direction on the site and you'll find it)

Address: go to my bio page, it's the link of seacollies.

Response to reviewers:

Iridescent Twilight: well as you could read no interaction this chapter, but there will be plenty to go around next chapter. (Whoohoo, dances around.)

Vampirezdarkgurl: thank you, and I hope you liked this chapter too. I do keep trying to make it better and better. Nods head.

Ahanchan: don't worry about it being short, I'm just glad you care and review. Glad you liked the interaction too. Its always nice to hear something is good.

PinkGrenade: yup. Next chapter the wedding will be up, or at least a part of it. Not quite sure about that yet, but anyway, the start of the wedding will definitely begin next chapter.

Winged Moon: well no I'm not following the book exactly, and I'm going to make Naraku suffer very very much. Hahaaa, the bastard deserves it. And next chapter the meeting of Kagome and Kouga as people is up. I hope I can life it up to the expectations. Ps: you can sent in any ideas to make Naraku's suffering worse, I don't mind, the more people the merrier.

Sakurablossomskxk: wow, you blow me away completely with your enthusiasm, thank you soooo much. I just need positiveness like that some time, thank you.

Wynter89: well I consider that one of the biggest compliments, and I love to surprise people. So thank you and here's your new chapter, and don't worry I'm not going to stop the story when it is so close to its end.

Lyn: sure Madame, wouldn't think of anything else but write more. ;D

WeWearTheMask: well, I to you too. ( although I think something went wrong and that was not what you really wanted to say, Laughs)

Baka craze: Thank you and I hope you keep liking it.

Athena's wolf: well I just hope I can keep up to your expectations, I wouldn't want to let you down.

Witchyinuyashagurl: gasp, o no. I forgot to capitalize, bad Pan, bad Pan. Hope it was better in this story. Cough. Anyway hope you enjoyed it.

Voice: huggles voice, I'm soo happy you made it here. Here you can have a electric internet cookie. Anyways next chapter you'll have all the interaction you want, I hope you love it, I'm gonna do me very bestest on it.

SquirrelLou: Thank you, and I hope I can make it last too the very end. The loving the story I mean.

Chaos-and-Serenity: you are very, very scary person, you know that. So I started working on a new chapter of a devils game right away. Really. But uhm if you want my msn-address to yell at me some more and tell me to get a move on you can have it. Just ask. Although I wonder if we would ever be on msn on the same time, you know with time differences and such.


	11. Chapter 11

A/n: Well been away for a long time. Just didn't feel like doing something for some time, but don't worry I didn't stop writing.

Disclaimer: Inu yasha does not belong to me, his older brother on the other hand is completely mine. (insert evil laughter.) the story is based on Alice Borchardt's 'the silver wolf' so I don't own it either.

THE SILVER WOLF

BY Panthera1984

Chapter 11

The villa was quiet, but for a few early wolves. Sango could be found in the kitchen, softly humming while kneading dough for fresh backed bread. From the oven a heavenly scent wafted throughout the entire villa, waking wolfs from there slumbering.

A soft breeze picked up, chasing leaves and dust in all directions. In the patio near Kouga's rented villa a couple of wolfs were chasing after the leaves, there bodies sleek and shinny. Like trained dancers they followed the intricate patterns of the wind. From afar it looked like they were involved in a strange sort of dance. Closer up one would see eyes shinning with delight and jaws snapping at the leaves. There coats had already started to collect dust and dirt.

In a back garden Kouga and Miroku were talking softly, the perverted wolf for once oblivious to Sango's cooking. "So we'll finally meet your bride-to-be today." It was not a question.

"Yes." Came Kouga's answer, his hands roomed over the steal table covered with golden chain's, silver trinkets and the most loveliest jewels. Kouga looked thoughtful while picking up one necklace only to drop it and pick up something else. Miroku watched his leader, his violet eyes shrewd.

"What are you planning to give her?"

Kouga continued to run his hand through the trinkets a few moments more before looking up. "I am going to see what this so called king has granted me with. And this is just play, she wont be able to hide her true self through her reactions."

Miroku nodded and handed Kouga the brown sack. The other male proceeded by shoving in the priceless objects. In complete silence they went back to the villa, but not even Sango's supreme cooking's could lift their spirits. Today they would find out what the king had set them up with.

"You know. You don't have to live with her. Just put her in one of the houses in the valley. You don't even have to look at her that way." Miroku voiced, eying the sack with care. He might not be particularly sensitive, but even he could feel the blood-soaked memories of some of the baubles Kouga had in there.

For the barest moment Kouga eyed Miroku, his blue eyes seemed like chips of ice. Unconsciously Miroku took a step aside from his leader. "That is not an option." Was all he said, before going inside en joining his pack at the long wooden table. First he would eat, then he and his captain would pay a visit to his bride to be.

888

Kikyo stood on a slightly raised platform. For appearance she looked like an aristocratic high born lady of good wealth. Not one thing told of her early beginning as whore. Or how she had worked her way up, becoming a mistress of many whores. Her skin looked a lovely creamy white, her face held beauty and youth. Her eyes shone cold, while she ordered her servants around. Next to her stood Kagome. All this was for her benefit. Kikyo had been very persistent about teaching her how she would have to deal with those under her. How to voice a command, how to go about sloppiness or sickness. Not a thing was left out, and all the while Kagome took it all in.

In fact Kagome had been woken very early, had been forced in a hot bath and scrubbed till her skin was a soft pink. Then two maids had clad her in the finest of silk so thin one could look right through them. Layer upon layer had been put on her body until her outfit became fit for a lady. Each layer had been a different color, making the final piece a myriad of ever changing rainbows.

She than had been led to this spot and from there on she had been on the receiving end of Kikyo's ever flowing stream of knowledge. Kagome supposed she should be happy they had not yet approached the bedchamber secrets. Her ears turned a soft pink at the thought alone.

Kagome continued to listen to Kikyo but let her thoughts wonder every now and then. Thoughts about Shippo came to her, how would the little boy be doing. Also she had yet to see Inu yasha again. All Kikyo had told her was that he was doing something to her benefit. But what could it possible be.

Her pondering was stopped with the coming of a flushed looking servant girl. Kikyo too had noticed the arrival and eyed the girl what disdain. Kagome was sure this was due to the improper way the servant not only approached her, but also because her clothing was ruffled. And her face was surely not only flushed because she run all the way to here.

Looking at Kikyo from the corner from her eyes Kagome saw a small thinning of the lips before Kikyo pulled up a cold indifferent mask. Sometimes she and Sesshoumaru really could act alike. She had seen the pope do the same thing a couple of times. In just mere moments he would wipe all humanity from his face and leave nothing but a mask. It was… scary.

"My Lady the suitor is here. He is waiting at the front porch." The young girl whooshed out, further agitating Kikyo. "He says he is here to visit his attended. And to gift her with a present to seal their commitment."

Containing her displeasure towards the maid Kikyo turned to Kagome. "It seems we will have to continue on a later date. I will accompany you and serve as chaperone." Kagome nodded and watched Kikyo turn around and order a few of the servants to get some refreshments for their guests. Then she turned around again and took Kagome by the hand leading her to the front porch.

The few minutes window was all the servants needed to bring out a table and several soft chairs. On the table stood a teapot surrounded by several delicate cups, a silver trey with fresh backed cookies was brought just when Kikyo and Kagome reached the table. With a tiny nod Kikyo gave one of the waiting servants permission to get their guests.

Settling down Kikyo swiftly poured tea for herself and Kagome, she just filled a third cup when she noticed that their guest had someone with him. Grimacing Kikyo reached out for a fourth cup. A servant standing behind her had the task of handing the gentlemen their cups. Then when everything quieted down each person on the table had their first good look at one another.

Kikyo's sharp eyes dissected the pair and was not surprised to find strength in both males. She had not expected anything less from a man who owned a fort guarding a mountain pass. It was a harsh life up there, and she could know. Having spend her early childhood with her parents up in a high deserted area. Food did not grow there easily, and since there had been many mouths to feet her parents had chosen to sell of their most pretty daughters. Kikyo had at that time been the youngest. She still remembered the feeling of utter abandonment when she was hoisted up on the auction block. The night at the brothel that followed that day had been even worse. But here before her sat too men who knew about life, and looked well. Their lives must be profitable, otherwise she would have been able to see the telltale signs. Both however looked well fed and their clothing was of the finest stitch and cloth. Sitting back picking up her cup Kikyo took a sip. She needed to think.

Kagome was just look Kikyo and the men sitting opposite her taking the other in. To say she was shocked would be putting it mildly. Her eyes were drawn to the tall man with black hair. It was pulled up in a pony tail making his features more pronounced. But what really struck her were his blue eyes. Never had she thought such a color possible to exist in eye color. And from what she could tell he was also very well build, even his clothing was not able to hide that. It was only when she pulled her eyes away from their downward travel that she noticed that he was giving her a treatment quite like her own. Blushing a soft red Kagome quickly averted her attention to her teacup.

Taking a sip she tried to soothe her mind. Tension was spreading within her like wildfire and that never bode well. If her tension kept rising her sixth sense would become painfully heighten. All she needed was those man, not an army of wailing ghost. Forcing herself to steady her breathing Kagome took another sip and watched the black haired man.

Next to her Kikyo set back and enjoyed her thee. It seemed that this lord Kouga was a lot more than he seemed. There was something about him that she had seen many times. All of those people had turned out to be unique. Be it in strength or intelligent, in the end they were something else. She wondered what it would be with this one. 'what do you have up your sleeve lord Kouga' Kikyo keen eyes moved over the dark haired male once again. It was time.

"Welcome to my house. I will introduce myself and the bride to be." Kikyo smiled at the two and ignored the rather perverted smile the brown haired male shot back at her. "I am Lady Kikyo, currently caretaker of all things concerning the lady Kagome." She pointed at Kagome who dove into her teacup and tried not to make eye contact.

Kikyo watched as the black haired male slowly eyed Kagome, his eyes hard and emotionless as jewels. This was a dangerous man, no doubt about it. Sitting back down Kikyo waited for there next move, it came with blue eyed devil standing up.

"Thank you lady Kikyo for having us at your house. We are honored. As for introductions, this is my captain Miroku and I myself am lord Kouga. Fiancée to lady Kagome." He bowed to both woman and Miroku smiled friendly at them all.

"I also have brought a gift for my fiancée to honor her." Kouga said after that. He kneeled down and picked up the bag next to his chair. Coming back up he placed the bag before Kagome and slightly nodded his head. His eyes shadowed and unable to be seen watched her keenly.

Surprised Kagome shot up placing her cup rather harsh on its platter. The plate protested and Kagome was afraid she might have cracked it. Forcing herself not to think about such things she looked at the bag. It looked rather soft and lumpy. She couldn't imagine what it could possibly hold.

Careful she reached out and pulled the bag closer. She had at this point completely forgotten about Miroku, Kikyo and Kouga. Her sole intent was at the bag. 'what could possibly in this thing, its so heavy.'

With care she pulled the string lose and opened the bag. Getting more curious by the second she lowered the bag and released the contents. Two gasped could be heard when a stream of jewels, necklaces and rings of gold and silver pored out. Silence ruled for the next view seconds while Kagome and Kikyo eyed the contents. Never before had either woman seen such riches displayed before them.

Kagome was completely shocked. Before her an fortune that would support her for a lifetime lay carelessly displayed before her like it were nothing more than baubles. She could see rubies , emeralds and other stones glitter and sparkle between the silver and gold. Her breathing became short and her eyes widened in wonder. How could this be just a present, surely there must have been a mistake. No one would give this to a woman just to honor her. It was way too much.

Kagome was called out of her stupor by Kikyo's soft gasp and mutter. Looking up from the treasures she watched the elder woman. Kikyo's eyes had dilated, so there was barely any color to see but black and white. Her face had gone ghostly white under her powdered cheeks. Kagome was pretty sure not even Kikyo had seen such richest sprawled on one table.

Directing her attention back Kagome reached out to touch an beautiful golden necklace. It was an frail piece with very fine shackles connecting each other. An even finally shaped pendant was hanging from the necklace. Inside the fine golden wires rested a red stone, it shimmered prettily. The moment she picked it up Kagome regretted it.

An huge flash of white light followed with a headache the seize of Rome. With the headache came images. A woman receiving the necklace from what appears to be her lover, perhaps husband. The woman standing before a mirror looking at herself, wearing the necklace. Then that same woman crying, her lover had been found dead. The last image is of hands coming at her head with a knife. She killed herself Kagome thought while she recognizes the hands being those of the woman herself. Well that explained the headache.

Dropping the necklace like one would drop a red hot poker Kagome breath heavily. She didn't notice Kikyo's form hovering over her or Kouga's blue eyes watching her intensely, or Miroku raised from his chair wanting to help her but unable to do so. It is his voice that calls her from the remaining hold the memories have on her. Her fiancée's voice.

"I would be very much pleased if you would wear one of the jewels to our wedding. I would feel greatly honored." He whispers. Kagome could only nod and already her hand reaches out to pick up another trinket. By the time her brained kicked back into forward it was already too late. Crap.

This time the sensation is less intense, but that didn't mean the images were any less bloody. Another woman clad in nothing but a see through sheet is sprawled over a bed. Her body is outline on the white silk by a red line of blood, her own blood. Over her body hovers an man, his face contorted with rage, a knife richly splattered with blood goes up and down. Stabbing and keeps stabbing for hours more. Then at one point he regains his mind and sits up. Tears leak out of his eyes. And the next second he is screaming, filled with hurt and horror at what he had done. He killed the woman he loved, the only woman he ever loved. His friends had played him for a fool, and now it is too late. Stricken with grieve he bows over her dead form and places soft kisses on her bloodied lips. They make a starling beautiful picture, both beautiful humans clad in whites splattered with blood, kissing. Then he moves up and takes the small ring from her index finger. He leaves then, taking the knife with him. He stumbles outside not completely lucid anymore, not sure where he is going. He ends up by a river bank. He uses the same knife to kill himself.

Gasping hard Kagome throws the ring back in the table, her face covered with her own tears. She can feel Kikyo holding her and talking to her. Picking up a napkin to clean her face Kagome finally looks up at Kouga. Eyes clash and she knows, knows that he knows. That he had seen those images too. 'He is testing me, but for what.'

Shaken up but determined Kagome reaches out again, ignoring Kikyo's gasp and words telling her to stop. This time however Kagome carefully let her hand hover over the priceless objects. Many of them hold memories covered in blood and sorrow, not something she would want to wear. After a few minutes Kagome could feel a small tuck, not something she would have noticed if she hadn't been focused on finding something good among the rotten.

Hesitating Kagome hovered her hand over this particular necklace a little while longer. When she was pretty sure that it would not harm her she picked it up. Once again her mind was flooded with memories of a woman. She was laying on a divan her red hair spilling around her. She oozed contentment and happiness. Before her sat an black haired male. His hair was lose like hers and she lazily ran her hand through the silken masses. Just then he looked up and Kagome saw blue eyes like she had never seen before, until this day a few minutes ago. 'Kouga' her mind gasped. He looked at the woman with a heart warming smile and he lifted his head just a bit while the woman lowered hers. They kissed, just brushing there lips, and leaned back to their sides. The woman sighed and smiled, pleasure more intense then before. Kouga looked away again and woman kept up her patting. It was an happy memory, one that felt so good Kagome didn't want to leave. She had to of course.

When the last wisps of the memory left her Kagome put the hand which held the necklace close to her. Head lowered and bangs covering her eyes and nose she whispered. "I will were this one." She then looked up in those blue eyes of his. For the barest second she thought she saw satisfaction there, but it was gone so fast she might have made it up.

"A good choice. That necklace suits you." Kouga murmured. Then he shifted his attention to Kikyo who still stood behind Kagome holding her right shoulder with her right hand. Hovering over the girl protectively.

"I am very sorry, but we have to go again. There is much to take care of, and almost no time to prepare. I will see you at the wedding." Kouga rose from his seat and walked over to Kagome.

Kagome stood as well and accepted the hand he held out to her. Too her utter astonishment he lifted it up and turned it around exposing the palm and wrist. Before she could even begin to think about what he was planning she felt a hot sensation on her wrist. His lips covered her wrist and Kagome's eyes grew big when she felt the tip of his tongue flick over the sensitive skin. Kagome stayed in her stupor all the way through saying goodbye's.

It was not until Kikyo pulled her back inside that her brain started working. It took longer still before her brain functioned enough for her to understand language. And even longer for her to follow what Kikyo was saying. 'goodie. Were back at getting instructions on how to run a household'.

888

Kagome looked out of the window with longing only to be called back to attention by Kikyo. Letting out a pitiful sigh Kagome wild side receded and the wolf retreated in the back of her mind. They would find a way to enjoy freedom later. Ever since that one night were she had met others of her kind Kagome had been thrilled.

It had already been a day since she met her fiancée. Even now she could still see those vibrant blue eyes of his. And at this point Kagome didn't know what to think anymore. Her feelings were so mixed up, going from fear to giddiness to anger and sadness. All of related to one point. The wolf, she was Kagome yet not entirely so. Still Kagome knew no other way of living and frankly she didn't think she wanted too.

Kagome was vaguely aware of Kikyo talking to her about Inu yasha and Sesshoumaru. Something about how glad she was with his recovery and that a lot of problems could be gotten rid of because of that. Also there was something about enemies that wanted to use Inu yasha against Sesshoumaru, Kagome wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were fixed on Kikyo but her mind wasn't.

From roaming on her own life she went to contemplating the life she had coming at her. That was were it got hard. Would she be able to keep the wolf from Kouga, could she live an almost normal life. And more important, what if he did find out. What would he do to her. Kill her ban her. Make her suffer. She didn't even dare to think about him accepting her other form. That was simply asking too much.

Later that same day Kagome found her self surrounded by female servants and at least twelve wooden boxes. These were all becoming fuller and fuller with clothing, plates, jewelry and other necessities Kikyo though a woman aught to bring into her marriage. Kagome was quite lost amidst these riches. There was even s small little box made for the jewelry Kouga had given her. Kagome had no idea how Kikyo got the box at such short notice.

She had to admire the woman though. No mater what was happening around her Kikyo kept on going and helping Kagome get ready. She willingly tough the girl all she needed to know and even went so far as to supply her with everything she could ever long for. Kagome felt an undying love for the elder woman. If there ever was something she could do for her she would. Of course she already had done something for her. Bringing back Inu yasha was something no one else could have done. So maybe, maybe she had repaid her debt a little already. This thought warmed Kagome a little and in the back in her mind she could hear the wolf growl in content.

The day itself passed smoothly, no problems arouse and none of the thing on the list Kikyo made were unobtainable. The female servants came and went and by the time night set in Kagome was left alone. Earlier a couple of servants had taken her away to be cleaned and dressed her in a flimsy nightgown. This time Kagome was glad for it, it was a warm night and she hadn't been looking forward to sleeping in her normal nightgowns.

Lying in her bed the last thought to enter her mind was that her wedding was vastly approaching. Then she closed her eyes and let herself enter the dream world where she and her wolf form were completely free. Pleasant fantasies about running in the wild and playing with others like her filled her night.

But all she remembers waking up the next moment is but one dream. It brings tears to her eyes and for minutes all Kagome can do is cry. Cry because what she saw in her dream could never be true. Could never be. Her heart feels heavy when she finally stops crying. All this misery because she wants to believe in that dream so badly, so much. For a moment Kagome could feel a pain greater than anything she had ever felt before. Maybe death had finally come for her. But no such luck. Not for her.

Why can't he be the grey wolf. Everybody deserves a good thing in their life. Why can't mine be that this dream be true. That Kouga is the grey wolf. Then she call herself back together. There are other things to worry about. Like Naraku, her uncle had been strangely quiet. It could only mean one thing though. He was up to something. Something far more greater than his last plan. But what. What could it be.

A/n: next chapter will begin with the wedding and the ending. Stay tuned. Hope you liked their very special first meeting. Although Kouga wasn't very nice playing such a game. But I think nobody imagined such a meeting.


	12. to all things comes an end

A/n: we're finally here. The last chapter. Enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu yasha character or the story itself. That honor goes to Alice Borchardt. I only rewrote it with Inu yasha characters.

The Silver Wolf

By Panthera1984

To all things comes an end.

Tonight. The wedding would be tonight. It was the first thing Kagome had thought about when she woke up this morning. Her heart had been beating twice as fast and her stomach had been upset too. Now at breakfast she felt slightly sick and Kikyo's constant staring wasn't helping at all.

Shoving her food around and pretending to take a bite every now and then Kagome tried to put her mind at ease. Not that it was working, every time she felt the stress lift another small thing brought it back again. A object or a lingering thought was enough to send a whole new wave of pressure running through her body. And at the moment she whished it was already over and done with.

A slight turmoil brought Kagome out of her thoughts and she looked up just in time to see Kikyo motion a maid to go away. In her hand was a small scroll sealed with red wax. From where she was sitting Kagome couldn't tell which seal was pressed in the wax. And without that knowledge she couldn't tell from whom the scroll was. Bending her head again Kagome resumed her mindless moving around of food, but kept one eye on Kikyo.

The elder woman carefully examined the wax and its seal. Then stood up and left the room. As soon as he left the room Kagome pushed her plate with food away. With a new evoked interest she started to watch the door through which Kikyo had disappeared. What could possibly be important enough for Kikyo to leave her breakfast. Soft sounds told Kagome that breakfast was being taken away by the maids.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Kagome was thankful for that. At least now she didn't need to force herself to eat any more. It really was difficult to eat when you didn't feel like it. Shaking her head to lose the last stray thoughts about food she focused on the room Kikyo had disappeared into. Maybe if she focused enough she could hear what was going on.

After some trying Kagome had to admit defeat. Although she had gotten a lot stronger now that she could room around as wolf more often. She still could not call her other part forward on will. She was getting there though. Just a little while longer and she might not need moonlight anymore to transform. And maybe, with a lot of time she would be able to transform during the day. Kagome smiled, that would be something to look forward too. Then her mood fell, it would also be something to fear. If her husband would find out.

Swallowing hard Kagome tried to stop the tears gathering in her eyes. Life just wasn't fair. Why did she have to live with this curse. Why couldn't she enjoy the gift she had been given at birth. Instead she was forced to go from church to church at young age, listen to her mother begging mercy. And now she would need to hide her secret more than ever. For were her uncle needed her and would likely not put her through to much because it could lower her price, surely her husband would not think twice. She would be killed horribly in the blink if an eye.

While she was thinking about her future and how to make it as enjoyable as it could get, Kikyo came back into the room. "Ah, you finished your breakfast" Kikyo walked to her seat and settled down. From the servant entrance a maid came in with a plate on which stood several cups and pots. Kikyo motioned her to place it before her and waited for the maid to file her cup with steaming tea. " Well, I have arranged for you to be dressed in the finest. I even had Madame Guall come here to finish her work herself." At all this Kagome just nodded. And while Kikyo went on and threw in big names every once and while Kagome looked at the soft red that still lingered in Kikyo's eyes and the tiny trails that told of tears. In the meantime the maid had filled her a cup of tea too and Kagome was glad for it this time. The fragrance of the tea soothed her stomach and at the end of the lecture Kagome was even able to consume some of the cookies that came with the tea.

All that time Kikyo explained in great detail how the wedding was going to be. She told of the draperies and the foods. Of the people that would be coming and what was expected from her as hostess. At the mention of that Kagome's cringed but pushed it aside and decided to live for the moment. She could worry about all the other stuff when is was time too. Now she would just drink her tea and think about how she saved Inu yasha.

By the time Kagome was left with Madame Guall, it was well into the morning and lunch could arrive at any moment. Sadly enough that thought only made Kagome's stomach rebel even more and while she was being dressed Kagome was thinking of ways to dump her meal.

xXx

By noon Kagome was sure the message Kikyo had gotten was bad news. The woman was lost in thoughts on several occasions even going as far as to ask Kagome what she wanted to do tonight. Kagome pretended not to notice but she did wonder. What could have upset Kikyo so badly. As far as she could figure the only things that really got to Kikyo were her children and Sesshoumaru.

Most of the time spend with Madame Guall was mostly spend with turning around ( Just a bit more dear. No, no the other way dear.) Kagome had ample time to think about her life. After some time she realized that thinking this much was a waste of time and only served to make her feel more stressed. With a sad sigh she looked outside over the bowed form of Madame Guall and found some form of peace from the flowers in the garden.

"Could you turn around a bit more dear, I need to take in the hem a bit more right there." Kagome turned dutifully and found herself facing a painting on the wall. Right away she knew it was Inu yasha's work, the life and beauty the painting held could only be his. Letting herself zoone out she took in the rainbow of happy colours and a picture of a half dressed woman lazily laying on a patch of grass looking at a beautiful crystal clear blue lake. Behind her an equally half dressed man.

Shifting her sight Kagome took the man in more seriously. At first glance one would thing he didn't belong in the painting but after careful examination she noticed that he had a somewhat protective posture. His body slightly shielding that of the woman one arm placed behind her back, ready to pull her in his arms if need be. His head was slightly bowed towards her as if he was or had been listening to something she said. It was a nice painting Kagome decided.

" Turn back a bit dear, yes like that. Almost finished." Kagome felt a surge of joy at that and the rest of the fitting was finished soon after. The Toga like creation she wore was of the thickest silk and quite heavy. The colour was a brilliant yellow lined with spider-like black lace. A simple ribbon was tied just beneath her breast in a small bow. The gown fell to the ground in heavy waves and rustle heavenly when she moved, she looked graceful in it. A single tear appeared in her eyes when she looked at herself in the silver mirror, never before had she been pretty.

Madame Guall left in a bustle giving congratulations to the bride, the maids who had come with her were left to clean the room and carefully sort out the fabrics lying around the room. While Kagome set down to wait for Kikyo she watched them work. What she wouldn't give to have their life, a simple life with nothing to worry about but your job and shelter.

Feeling her mood shift Kagome quickly looked back at the painting and let herself enjoy the array of bright happy colours. Soon she felt herself calm down and as the hours past by the wolf grew more clearer. Then just like that it was time to go, Kikyo came in looking perfect and gorgeous. And while the woman made their way to Kikyo's carriage Kagome couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong. And then out of the blue she realized that she had not heard from her beloved uncle Naraku in ages. Her stomach made a full turn and Kagome felt like she wanted to throw up. How could she have forgotten about Naraku and Onigumo.

The ride was spend in silence neither woman wanted to break, both to lost in their own thoughts.

xXx

slowly the room prepared for the wedding feast filled. Most of the occupants seemed to belong to her soon to be husband though. Half of the room was filled with strange people who had one thing in common. All of them had a certain wildness to them, a brisk scent of fresh air spiced with lingering traces of grass and wood.

Woman with beautiful dresses started to mingle followed closely by their husbands or in some cases concerned mothers. Soon the room was filled to the brim and quite hot. From her seat Kagome could oversee them all and for a moment she wondered why Inu yasha was not there. How would he be doing right about now, probably enjoying his life now that he was once more a healthy young man.

In the back Kagome saw Kikyo talking to a woman in red. One of the wild ones, her dress and facial make up might be impeccable but she still looked quite fiers. Her hair was pilled up in a silk knot with ringlet dancing around her face. She looked great. For a moment Kagome picket up her own hair and gave it a wistful look. She was wearing it lose today to show her status as a royal virgin.

When the last guest arrived Kouga joined the room. Kagome knew immediately, the air become more intense and the people stopped their buzzing to turn their heads to the new arrival. Many of the woman looked at him from lowered eyes cheeks blushing as they checked him out.

On her seat Kagome held in her breath as she was once again exposed to Kouga. He was great, really, really great. A slight shiver run through her body and with a soft gasp she remembered to breath. Inside her the wolf woke up lazily and eyed the male. Her eyes turned to tiny slits while she yawned and eyed the soon to be husband. With a jolt Kagome realized the she wolf approved of him, lust came rolling of her body and threatened to wash away Kagome. Desperate she clung onto humanity and managed to subdue the wolf.

Slowly Kouga made his way through the sea of humans every now and then stopping to exchange a word with one of his own people. Then a black haired female walked to him and started to shoe people away so he could make his way over to Kagome quicker. And then he was sitting next to her and the whole room was watching them. Nerves Kagome bowed her head and played with a strand of hair.

Next to her Kouga bended over and his finger traced her neckline scoped down and pulled at the necklace. "I see that you are wearing it." Hot breath caressed her ear and made her shiver again. "You look beautiful my little bride."

Completely numb for a moment she missed the sign Kouga gave to let the cooks bring in the food. Soon the room was washed over by smells that made every mouth water including Kagome who was still feeling slightly sick from the tension. But when platters of meat arrived she could make herself forget her situation long enough to enjoy the well cooked perfection that was beef.

The platter were first brought to Kouga for inspection, he hen took the best pieces and placed them on the plate he and Kagome shared. Their was chicken breast, beef, fresh fruit and even some vegetables. Cutting everything in tiny pieces Kouga picked up a small piece of meet and brought it to Kagome's mouth.

Shocked she eyed him and saw the warm smile not only on his lips, but also in his eyes. Hesitating she slowly opened her mouth and let Kouga place the flesh in it. Carefully chewing she nodded her head to show her approval and opened her mouth when he presented her another piece of flesh.

Only then did the servants move towards the guest with the platters of food distributing it among them. Course after course was brought in the one even more splendid then the other. Some of the foods had never been seen before and Kagome wondered how much it al must have coasted. And still the food came. At one point musicians entered and a pleasant conversation was struck between Kagome and Kouga, although the black haired man was doing most of the talking.

As the evening turned into the night Kagome found herself being lifted form her seat and taken back into a bedroom far away form he guest and servants. It was a simple room, only a big bed and a closet occupied it. All at once the pressure and angst came rolling back to Kagome. Scared and uncertain she eyed the bed and tried to slowly and unsuspiciously shuffle around Kouga and get away.

He didn't want any of that though. "O no little wife, the ritual must be completed. You do know that they will check if you and I have bonded our relationship the proper way." He threw a look at the bed before looking back at his young wife who looked scared. She reminded him of a small baby cub who was in a new environment for the first time.

"No worry little one, I will be very gentle with you." He whispered taking her trembling hand and leading her towards the bed.

With slow gentle moments Kagome felt how her dress was lifted from her body. Knowing she had to make a choice she lingered on line to give into the warm seductive feeling or to break down and cry. The wolf inside her took that decision from her.

Suddenly the night looked brighter and Kagome felt herself become less human and more animal. And the animal part of herself enjoyed this far to much to even consider anything else but give in. with a soft sigh Kagome opened her mouth when she felt a warm silken tongue press against her mouth. Slowly she adjusted to the feel of Kouga's tongue swirling into her mouth coxing her to play with him.

By now the wolf part of Kagome had a firm ground and it was delighted by everything Kouga did, it even helped as much as she could. From the back of her mind Kagome was first horrified at her behaviour but soon the feelings Kouga made her feel effected her too. Soon Kagome found herself together with the would enjoying Kouga's wondering hands and wicket mouth. At one point Kagome felt a stab of pain surging through her body, and with a gasp she regained her mind for but a few moments before bliss took her away again.

When she finally started to come fully conscious again Kagome first couldn't understand why she felt the need to growl. Frightened and scared she opened her eyes and looked past Kouga into the room and sucked I her breath. Creeping up towards them holding what looked like a knife was man. The intentions of the intruder were all to clear, and from what Kagome could tell Kouga had not noticed a thing.

As in slow-motion she saw him getting closer and lift the hand with the weapon. Without thinking Kagome reached out and managed to wrap her hand around the wrist, stopping it just before it would have pierced Kouga. With inhuman strength she twisted the arm backwards.

With horror Kagome watched as the killer whimpered, the knife falling from his now broken useless hand. The pain was making his eyes roll and he tried to twist away from her. Kouga who had felt the commotion now reacted with lightning speed and swiped a long sharp clawed hand backwards, the imposer was dead in a heartbeat.

While the killer fell on the ground blood decorating the new couple en their room Sango came running in. the older female looked fazed and slightly out of breath. Her eyes wondered from the blood that richly coated the floor now to the dead body to the couple against the wall.

"There is an army standing outside, they demand Kagome's presence." She said. Kouga narrowed his eyes and cocked his head questionably. He could here the black wolf sigh. For a moment she didn't answer and busied herself with the dead body, going to the rumpled bed to pull of the sheets and using those to cover the dead man.

"There is a slight problem, she will be put on trial. The captain recommended that her new family came along." Still unsatisfied but knowing this was al that Sango had to offer Kouga rearranged his clothing and helped Kagome after that. Both left the room looking only slightly rumpled. Behind them Sango checked the broken arm and frowned.

xXx

the trip to the hall of justice was neither long nor interesting. Of course no one in the couch would particular care what was going on outside or take notice of how much time was going by. In the back sitting next to Kouga Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She felt it, she felt it in her bones, her uncle was part of this. It was very unlikely that she would be coming out of this one alive.

A few seats away from her Kikyo sat like a stone statue. Her face whiter than death and her eyes stared of into the distance her lips moved but no sound came from them. Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. Without thinking Kagome curled up against Kouga to seek warmth and protection. The dark haired male wrapped his arm around her and hugged her to his body.

"Do not worry little wife, I take care of mine own." He whispered. Kagome looked away and wanted to cry, not even he would want to protect a monster. If he found out what she was he would probably be the first in line to want to get rid if her. A single tear fell from her eye and traced a path down her cheek and mouth before falling onto her dress.

Her beautiful dress in which she had looked so pretty, it was ruined now. Blood from the killer was sprayed richly across it. Suddenly Kagome felt like crying her eyes out and even more for death. For it all to be just over, she couldn't take it any more. No more, it was enough. Suddenly Kikyo snapped out of her daze and looked straight at her, in those eyes Kagome read strength of will and a hunger, a hunger to overcome anything and everything done to her. The she wolf inside her roared a battle cry.

xXx

justice it seemed would be given by a group of twelve elderly bishops. Each of them held a wooden cain in his withering hands. They sat on a wooden stage in nice velvet covered chairs decorated with golden ornaments, it was enough to make anyone sick. In the middle of the hall stood Inu yasha who was apparently holding a speech of sort.

While Kagome walked in she wondered what he was saying as they were still to far to hear anything but a loud bustle of a large group of people who were witnessing. In the far back stood Sesshoumaru, his eyes half closed a smirk of distaste on his lips. Beside her Kagome could see Kikyo and him exchange looks. She wondered what the couple had shared for suddenly Kikyo smiled and she fell in her roll as a powerful Lady with her own fortune to back her up.

The room fell silent when Kagome and a few of her husbands man entered. Inu yasha turned around, his golden eyes twinkled when he saw Kagome but he went serious far to fast. Once again Kagome felt that something bad was going to happen. That was when she saw Naraku.

Kouga leaded her up next to Inu yasha and stopped their holding her against his side, his hand making soothing circling motions on her hip. The rest of Kouga's man settled down in the wooden benches. Kagome didn't notice any of this, all she could see was her uncle and her nephew.

Both of them were clothed in regal robes covered lavishly with golden wire. Next to Oniguma stood Silve, also clothed in silk and velvet finery. The three of them wore smug expressions and Kagome felt her stomach sink. Next to her Inu yasha grabbed her hand and gave her as small squeeze for comfort. Next to her, her new husband bristled and grabbed Kagome's hand pulling it from Inu yasha's grip.

Before them the twelve man knocked their wooden staffs in the floor to demand attention and to hush the loud crowd who had come to watch the trials.

"Silence!" one of the man roared. Most of the people shut up then, if only out of shock that something so small could produce such a sheer volume of sound.

"We are gathered here to prosecute Kagome." At hearing her name Kagome shrunk into herself and unconsciously held onto Kouga for support.

"the offended and witnesses will come forward and state her crimes." The last was followed by a whisper among the towns folk and Naraku, Oniguma and Silve stepped forward. They kept walking until they were standing next to Kagome, Inu yasha and Kouga. A shudder of disgust run down Kagome's spine.

Behind her Kikyo bristled and smoothed her gown, she was looking straight forwards as if entranced with what folded out before her, in truth she looked at Sesshoumaru from the corners of her eyes. The two held a short conversation that existed out of small gestures and small movement of eyes and brows. Satisfied she finally turned her full attention towards the gruesome threesome. Onigumo stepped back apparently just finished his part. Next came Silve.

"I saw her talking to the air and she even send hundreds of bees after me to kill me. And I saw her eyes change." She whispered. "they had slits in them. She wants to kill me, she hates me and she thought it would be a good opportunity to get rid of me. And I never did a single thing in my life to deserve such treatment." She finished her statement. The whole piece was said in a fake sobbing voice and her ugly face was twisted into something that was supposed to be despair. She only looked more disgusting.

The twelve man looked serious and some of them looked outright affronted. "changes into a wolf they say, controls animals, she must be a witch, burn her, kill it." Many whispers passed between them until the short man knocked his staff on the floor once again.

"We will continue with the last person. The uncle of the girl. If you please." He said after his companions stopped their whispering.

Naraku looking positively delighted stepped forward, but not after giving Kagome a bone chilling smile. "What my son and his wife say is true. The girl changes into a wolf and manages to talk with ghosts. When she was little her mother kept her by her side, and only because of the love I have for my dearly departed sister did I let her keep the beast. Now that she is dead, however, I see it as my personal quest to make sure she is properly dealt with. I also want to request to be forgiven for my sins for harboring her for so long, I want to use to my defense that is only did so because she was born from the blood of my sister who I truly cared much for."

Kagome was rapidly becoming more and more sick. Here in front of everyone and especially holly man her uncle spilled her secret. Surely she wouldn't live much longer. She was brought out of her thoughts by a monk who pulled her away from Inu yasha and Kouga. Panicking she wanted to latch onto her husband but then thought better of it. What if he believed them. Desperate she looked at Inu yasha.

The white haired male smiled at her and nodded his head gesturing that she should follow the monk. Only a small bit relieved she let herself be taken away. Just before she left the room she heard the small man speak again.

"It is decided. The witch will be burned. The next three hours she will spend at the inner sanctum to ask god for whatever mercy she wants. Case dismissed."

Some of the last sound Kagome heard before the door was closed was a roar of outrage from a few of Kouga's followers. And while tears slowly fell down her cheeks and onto her wedding dress Kagome knew that this would be the last three hours o her life.

The monk took her to a place Kagome recognized from her many wonderings with her mother. It was a holy place used by Christians to pray to god. Heavy perfume wafted in her face and made her sneeze, the monk next to her gave a disapproving stare and mumbled something along the line of devils spawn.

xXx

with no idea how long she had been in confinement Kagome believed three hour had passed when the door opened. She was however mistaken and her husband walked in together with Kikyo.

Kouga walked towards his little wife and gave her a heartwarming smile, Kikyo too was looking rather pleased. From the too however Kouga was the first to speak.

"Don't worry little one, I reminded the bishops of my right to defend my wife in a fight. If I win you will not be burned to death and all accusations will be declared false." He said softly.

A rush of hope immediately followed by despair ran through Kagome's body. It was now or never.

"But… what if the rumors are true?" behind Kouga Kikyo twitched. Kouga however calmly watched his wife with twinkling blue eyes.

"you mean to tell me that you change into a black cat or mist." Kagome frowned. She was serious not joking and her was her husband making fun of her honesty.

"Of course not I mean…"

Kikyo made a hushing notion. "Is it not wonderful how walls sometimes seems to have ears." The message was quite clear. Guards were standing outside listening at their every word.

"Well." Kouga said. "In that case I must insist that you sleep elsewhere when you start to shed your coat. I do enjoy a fresh clean fur free bed."

Kagome made a chocking noise but before anything else could be said the monk appeared again. Apparently it was time.

The time it took for Kagome to get out of the charge seemed ages and mere seconds at the same time. Kouga and Kikyo followed behind her. Once outside the first thing Kagome noticed was the poll with bushed of wood laid neatly around it. Swallowing hard she let the monk lead her to it and tie her to the poll. A huge man with a black mask stood beside her holding a already burning torch.

Before her Kouga was taking his tunic off and took a sword a black haired male handed to him weighing it in his hands before shaking his head and giving it back. Suddenly from the crowd came a black haired female Kagome remembered having seen in the bedroom. She gave Kouga a long slightly curved double bladed sword. With a nod Kouga excepted and walked towards the middle o the now forming human ring.

From opposite a huge male came forward carrying what had to be the biggest sword ever. It had nicks in it and was scratched, it had clearly been used many times. It matched the look of its wielder perfectly. Behind the man she could see Bassilius smiling at her form his horse, beside him stood Naraku and Onigumo. Silve was nowhere near in sight. Their was no way Kouga could win from this man.

The small man came forward and called the fighters towards him. "The winner of duel decides the fait of the woman. May god decide what fait is worthy of her." With that he stepped back and made a small bow towards the man.

The giant immediately slashed in on Kouga nipping him at the right shoulder. With a quick motion Kouga changed his sword to his left hand a pivoted to block the next blow. Kagome closed her eyes not wanting to see her husband being hacked to pieces because of her.

After a while she opened her eyes again and watched with horrid fascination what happened. The two man were slowly going round and round, the audience making room for them when needed and the ring slightly shifted to the right. As she watched she noticed that Kouga was elegantly avoiding the blows directed at him while nipping the giant in the site and arms, even his legs when he could afford it.

Time passed by and the sun slowly sunk behind the horizon. As the hours dragged on both man became tired. Both of them made at trial of blood and Kouga was unable to avoid most of the blows by now. With pain in her heart Kagome watched as he was taken down piece by piece.

The wolf inside her let out a long morning howl and when it ended the sun was gong and all that gave light now were the torches people carried. Even now most of the audience had not left although Kagome had noticed her uncle disappearing some time ago together with his son.

Suddenly she heard a roar. Shocked Kagome turned her head to watch Kouga jump up and planting his sword straight down the giants neck. Letting go of the sword the smaller man jumped away from his opponent to watch. At first all the big man did was stare dazedly forwards but then his eyes glazed over and he fell down with a great thud. Kouga had won.

It took Kagome a moment to understand what had just happened and just when happiness flooded her heart Bassilius kicked his horse and moved towards her. With neck breaking speed he went for Kagome ripping a torch from someone along the way. In passing he dumped the torch in the dry bushes. The next moment Kagome found herself in a burning inferno.

A cry from next to her alerted the other people and most of them moved away from the fire. Fumes rose from the wood and Kagome felt her eyes and nose burn. It became harder and harder to breath and she felt her the skin on her legs throb painfully. Tears ran down her face unchecked and she felt herself submit to the obnoxious fumes and faint.

Epilogue

The room was filled with strange people of who Kagome only recognized two. By now she also knew their names, Sango and Miroku. Her husband Kouga was sitting next to her taking care of her food. Since their last feast was interrupted Kouga had decided that they would do it over again.

This time they would celebrate only with his people though. Not that Kagome minded. It was fun and it felt great. For some reason she felt right at home. Even though it was only one day ago that they had all saved her from the burning it felt like that had happened years ago. It felt good to be able to enjoy this feast that was held only for her.

This morning Inu yasha had come to her telling her that Bassilius was found dead, from Naraku and his son however, they had not found a trace. Silve was found floating in one the rivers face down, her dress torn apart and al the finery taken from her.

Pushing the thoughts away Kagome took her knife and brought a nice juicy peace of meat towards her mouth. She let the flesh surround her taste buds before chewing and swallowing. With a nod towards Kouga she took another piece. This was the sign for the rest of the man and woman to tuck in as well.

It was while dessert was being served that Kagome smelled something familiars. Before she could place it her uncle was already inside the room. He smiled wide at her and made a mock bow. The wolf inside Kagome took over.

With a sad smile at Kouga Kagome rose to her feet. "Remember what I said back in the room. I'm sorry." She whispered before climbing in the table. And while she jumped forward she changed in the silver wolf for the first time without the aid of the moon. Naraku only smiled wickedly before sidestepping the huge animal to reveal a iron cage.

Unable to change course Kagome dove head first into the cage which was closed behind her by Onigumo. Naraku stepped forward and addressed the stupefied audience.

"As you can clearly see my niece is a little monster. I will however take her away and take proper care of her. Of course I will do this for a nice price, like a lifelong amount for me and my son. This will of course include expenses for a house and clothing and the occasional party we wish to attend." Naraku's red eyes gleamed with triumph only to change to horror the next moment.

Kagome watched as her husband and his followers rose and one by one changed into wolfs. One after the other charged at her uncle who stood frozen. Her husband, the big grey, was there first. By now Naraku had turned and fled the building the wolfs followed, howling their pleasure at the hunt.

Kouga changed back to his human form and opened the cage helping Kagome who had also changed back out.

"As I told you love. No shedding fur in the bed." And with that he let her to their room.

The following morning a lot of wolfs could be found sleeping and Sango told Kagome that her uncle was dealt with. Apparently some of the wolfs would need something for their upset stomach when they awoke. Oniguma had met the same fait.

With that Kagome's new life began, free from everything and with a husband and friends who where her own kind.

The end

A/n: I know there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes but hey won't be cleaned up until I find someone. So until then I hope this was enjoyed all the same. Be sure to leave a message, all it takes is a few minutes.

Love you all and thanks for following this story and your patience.


End file.
